


A Coroa e a Espada

by Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanficsotaconda, M/M, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Romance, Royalty, Yaoi, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Todos os reis Plisetsky tinham sua própria maldição. A de Nikolai, apesar do orgulho, era ser rei e Yuri achava que a sua era a continuidade da linhagem, condição do avô para que a guerra na qual Torzhok estava envolvida se extinguisse. Casar não estava em seus planos, assim como ter um filho. E muito menos a proximidade adquirida com seu cavaleiro de confiança, Otabek.





	1. A Exigência

\- Eu devia de estar à frente de nosso exército, já lhe dei provas suficientes disso! O senhor fala de proteção ao legado Plisetsky, mas sequer me deixa lutar por ele! Nosso povo está desgastado com essa guerra e eu não acho que a sua maneira de lidar com isso é a melhor. 

\- Julgue minhas táticas quando você for rei. Mas até lá, Yuri, eu estarei ou enterrado ou demente. Eu ainda sou o Rei e você deve obediência e lealdade a esta coroa. Não posso deixá-lo lutar, ainda mais quando sabe-se que definitivamente não é um bom guerreiro e não deixa um herdeiro para carregar o nosso nome. A continuidade da linhagem dos Plisetsky é algo muito maior que nós dois.

Nicolai já sentia o peso da idade. Carregara aquela coroa e a maldição que era ser um Plisetsky por tempo demais. Quando cogitou deixar o trono e repassar aquela tortura, seu filho e sua nora morreram, deixando para trás o pequeno Yuri. 

O rei era bastante ambicioso, mas de toda a sua riqueza, definitivamente, seu neto era o bem mais precioso que tinha. Não podia perdê-lo para uma batalha chula que nem sabia se valia a pena. 

Yuri queria defender seu povo, mas tudo o que o avô lhe exigia estava bem longe de seus planos. As damas da alta sociedade que seu avô insistia em lhe apresentar, eram por demais fúteis para seu gosto. Se considerava demasiadamente jovem para ter um filho. Também sabia que se dependesse de suas habilidades de luta, qualquer batalha estava perdida. Contudo, era um estrategista brilhante, o que já o tinha colocado em vantagem algumas vezes em pequenos torneios das redondezas.

Nicolai nunca fora um bom rei. Cobrava impostos em excesso, era um tanto egoísta e tratava com descaso os problemas da população. Já Yuri nutria tanto amor por aquele povo e por Torzhok, seu reino, que com toda certeza seria agraciado por gerações. As pessoas sentiam isso, o que terminava por equilibrar as revoltas e evitava conflitos internos.

\- Nosso nome só não é maior que vosso ego, “Majestade”. – Yuri fez uma saudação em escárnio e pôde ver os bigodes de Nicolai se apontarem de tanta raiva. - O falava como seu neto, mas já que exige tanto assim de seu título, faço só um aviso. Os nossos passam fome. Nossa guarda se reduz a cada dia. Eles precisam de um motivo para lutar e creio que a sua impopularidade seja insuficiente. Se não me permite a frente, deixe-me colocar os meus homens. Marque uma reunião com o seu general e o conselheiro de confiança e os dois concordarão comigo. 

\- Você não passa de um principezinho mimado. Seus homens só não foram enviados porque sua falta de maturidade requer cuidado. Ou você acha mesmo que eu não gostaria de Otabek em nossa frente? Case-se, tenha um filho e lhe permito ir. Permito-lhe usar os seus homens e as estratégias que o vejo bolar. Só espero que a nossa “amada” plebe resista até você tomar a sua decisão. 

Nicolai deu as costas e sua capa vermelha sacudiu-se pelo amplo salão de pedra onde esse tipo de discussão era comum. A guerra já se alastrava por alguns anos e a posse de parte do território de Torzhok era a recompensa. Nessa região passava o rio Tvertsa que fornecia bons alimentos, boa água e ainda poderia ser explorado para aumentar o tamanho do reino ou auxiliar no comércio. Parte do reino dependia daquele rio e o reino vizinho tentava toma-lo, sem sucesso. A morte do rei de Novgorod e a ascenção do próximo na linha de sucessão trouxeram consigo um novo fôlego a batalha que já estava praticamente perdida para o lado inimigo.

O conflito de entre os componentes da realeza naquela sala surgiu com a notícia da dizimação de um dos pequenos acampamentos fincados para impedir a entrada de soldados de Novgorod em território Torzhokês. 

Yuri bufou de raiva, mas não podia responder. Desejava chorar, mas para um Plisetsky lágrimas não estavam permitidas. Nicolai o considerava mimado, mas lhe deu os melhores tutores, treinadores, ocupações e incluso os melhores homens da guarda.

Otabek era o cavaleiro que Nicolai mais apreciava. O estrangeiro fora encontrado ainda garoto, pelo próprio Rei, dentro de uma casa praticamente destruída em um vilarejo devastado nos conflitos da guerra. O exército o levou para o Torzhok e como sua idade se aproximava da de Yuri, assistia a algumas das aulas que o pequeno príncipe tinha.

Nicolai teve certeza que levar o garoto para o reino fora uma decisão correta quando o viu pegar em uma espada pela primeira vez. Ele tinha o talento que Yuri jamais teve e se aquela guerra se alongasse ainda mais, o menino seria decisivo. Nicolai o colocou para treinar com seus melhores oficiais e o jovem se sentia extremamente grato por aquilo. Aos 12 anos, já derrubava combatentes experientes, causando certo espanto.

Otabek terminou por crescer vendo o rei que Yuri se tornaria, admirando-o cada vez mais. Algumas vezes o acompanhava fazendo sua segurança no mercado ou nas visitas às fazendas e minas. O príncipe, apesar da seriedade e dureza, sempre se mostrava disposto a ouvir as reclamações e usufruir de seu poder para auxiliar nos problemas. Não era portador de grandes luxos e sempre exigia que fosse tratado como qualquer outro quando estivesse nas ruas.

O cavaleiro era grato ao que Nicolai tinha feito por ele, mas sua lealdade era para com Yuri. Era a esse que queria servir. Quando foi designado a sua guarda pessoal, se sentiu orgulhoso do trabalho que realizara dentro das tropas e ansiava pelo momento que iria lutar pelos interesses de Yuri, mas isso se postergou demais. As batalhas das quais podia fazer parte, eram as menores. Não conseguia entender o porquê de Yuri não se casar e finalmente conseguir colocar seus homens na frente de batalha. 

Era sabido pela população que Nicolai enviava um razoável número de meretrizes mensalmente para o quarto do príncipe. Questionava-se se o mesmo apreciava tanto assim a esbórnia e os prazeres da carne para não ter seu povo como prioridade. E ao mesmo tempo sabia a resposta. Isso não se parecia com Yuri. 

O príncipe deixou o salão e caminhou avidamente até o setor de treinamento, em busca de Otabek. Por terem crescido juntos, Yuri confiava no cavaleiro mais do que em qualquer outro serviçal do palácio e muitas vezes era a ele que confidenciava seus conflitos e contrariedades. Odiava quando Nicolai o tratava feito criança. O avô assumira o trono com a idade dele! Não é possível que o considerasse tão infantil assim. 

O treino já havia se encerrado naquele dia. Voltar a seus aposentos ainda não era opção. Foi até a sala do trono, refletir sobre. Estava escuro. As paredes altas de pedra não traziam a luz que aquela sala merecia e nelas jaziam quadros de todos os reis anteriores a seu avô. Cada um com sua maldição. A coroa, assim como o nome Plisetsky, não era uma coisa fácil de se manter. 

Sentou-se no chão, de frente ao trono e fechou os olhos. Pensou na real necessidade do pedido de seu avô. A linhagem se encerrava nele e com sua morte, quem assumiria o trono era o Duque da Cornuália, que não conhecia o reino, o povo ou as necessidades. Mas se casar... Nem sequer conseguia se relacionar com uma mulher!

Sempre que se deparava com uma cortesã em seu quarto era obrigado a embebedá-la e deixa-la dormir. Quando não conseguia, colocava as cartas na mesa. Se qualquer um desconfiasse que não tinha acontecido nada, a fúria de Nicolai desceria sobre ela. As moças sempre ficavam caladas. 

O nome Plisetsky era uma condenação e colocar um ser no mundo para recebê-la também era crueldade. Mas o povo estava morrendo. Começou a esfregar as têmporas. O que valia mais? Foi surpreendido pela voz de Victor, conselheiro do avô.

\- Vossa Alteza, não esperava encontra-lo por aqui a essa hora, ainda mais nessa situação tão... íntima. Posso ajuda-lo?

Sem nem sequer se mexer, Yuri respondeu:

\- Diga-me uma coisa, Victor. O que faria em meu lugar? Sei que é mais coerente que meu avô. Me viu crescer, conhece-me melhor do que praticamente qualquer um. O que faria?

\- Olha, jovem príncipe... Todos nós sabemos que Vossa Majestade não anda no auge de sua sanidade. Se seus homens fossem a frente de batalha, com as suas estratégias que são rejeitadas em todas as reuniões, já teríamos ganhado. Contudo, ele ainda é o Rei. Eu me condenaria a um casamento infeliz pelo povo. Sei que os sonhos de Vossa Alteza vão além desses, mas é um fardo a se carregar. Nada impede também que tenha uma amante, como vários dos reis expostos nessas paredes já tiveram desde que seja prudente e não promova escândalos. 

Yuri suspirou. Aquela decisão era por demais difícil. 

\- E como sugeres que eu encontre uma esposa? Não gosto de nenhuma das damas da sociedade de Torzhok. 

\- Vou sugerir um baile. Com as damas da alta sociedade dos reinos ao redor. Princesas, duquesas, condessas. Filhas de nobres. Alguma delas deve ser do seu gosto. As moças daqui são um tanto fúteis. Talvez os ares novos nos tragam uma boa futura rainha. E Vossa Majestade há de concordar. Com essa guerra toda, o último baile oferecido aqui foi há quase dez anos. 

O mais jovem ponderou sobre o conselho. Realmente um baile poderia ser de grande valia. Sua gente talvez se alegrasse, por pelo menos uma noite. Os eventos da nobreza sempre traziam cor ao reino. E se ao fim dele, encontrasse uma noiva... Aquilo poderia ser bem lucrativo. Yuri abriu os olhos, se levantou e encarou Victor, que mantinha uma postura ereta e tranquila.

\- Victor, converse com meu avô sobre. Mas eu quero que a plebe também seja convidada. Eles devem ver quem são suas possíveis novas rainhas. O governo de meu avô anda por demais rejeitado para eu ainda por cima me arriscar a casar com alguém que eles não gostem. Ele vai acatar por causa disso. Você tem algum palpite forte sobre alguém?

\- Eu apostaria na Condessa de Astracã, Mila Babicheva. Ela é um pouco extravagante, mas é educada, gentil e conhece os problemas de Torzhok, já que seu pai é amigo de Vossa Majestade. Creio que será uma boa opção. E lembre-se, jamais lhe seria permitido casar com alguém da plebe. Ainda mais no reinado do Rei Nicolai.

Victor realizou uma saudação e deixou o ambiente. Yuri manteve sua máscara dura e imutável. Os reis o encaravam esperando uma atitude digna de um Plisetsky. Yuri abriu as grandes portas e foi em direção aos aposentos de Otabek. Bateu algumas vezes e foi surpreendido pelo soldado usando apenas a roupa debaixo. Isso o causou certo nervosismo, que foi ocultado pela postura que aprendeu a assumir com os anos.

\- Vossa Alteza! – Otabek se escondeu atrás da porta – Posso ajuda-lo de alguma maneira? 

\- Vista-se. Eu preciso conversar. Vamos caminhar pelo arredor do castelo.

Otabek acenou com a cabeça e entrou. Pouco tempo depois saiu. Ele e Yuri caminharam pelo corredor em silêncio, até chegar na área externa. Assim que cruzaram o muro vivo do jardim, Yuri começou a falar.

\- O Rei deseja que eu case logo. Você sabe. E hoje ele me encurralou sobre isso, colocando como único critério para que vocês e eu possamos ir à batalha. E se não fomos, estamos praticamente perdidos. 

\- Alteza, se me permite...

\- Somos amigos, não somos? Se me acordo bem, Yuri é meu nome e sempre permiti que o usasse.

\- Yuri, essa batalha já nos esperou por tempo demais. Não é do meu gosto que case para ser infeliz. E nem mesmo sei se deveria se sacrificar assim. Mas admiro a sua coragem e a maneira como coloca esse reino acima de si mesmo. O que pretende fazer?

\- Victor vai sugerir a meu avô um baile. Espero conhecer alguém. Da última vez você me deixou menos... nervoso. Eu gostaria que fosse. 

Yuri recordava-se muito bem daquele dia. Fora a primeira vez que usou uma roupa oficial e seu avô o obrigou a dançar com todas as moçoilas que pode. O Príncipe pisou nos pés de quase todas elas. Quando desistiu, foi até os estábulos olhar os cavalos e se deparou com Otabek, que tinha deixado a festa por ele. Yuri lhe confessou que odiava dançar e o futuro cavaleiro o ensinou. Os dois valsaram por um bom tempo a música vinda do Salão de Festas, em meio a palha e o relinche dos cavalos. 

\- Éramos crianças, Yuri! Se não percebe o quanto cresceu desde então, é realmente ingênuo. Esse baile está na palma de sua mão. Não precisa de um cavaleiro ordinário como eu para lhe deixar seguro.

Yuri não respondeu. Os dois deram a volta ao redor da fonte, enquanto as estrelas brilhavam alto lá no céu, se tornando as únicas fontes luminosas ali, além das poucas tochas acesas. Otabek o ouviu suspirar e admirou seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam mostrando o cansaço que seus pensamentos geravam.

\- É um pedido. De seu amigo, de seu príncipe. Faria isso por mim?

\- Tudo o que desejar. Sabe que lhe sou leal e estarei ao seu lado custe o que custar.

Yuri então encarou Otabek. O negro de seus olhos se perdia na escuridão da noite. A vividez de sua expressão lhe trouxe tranquilidade e o ar que aquele dia o tinha feito perder. Era satisfatoriamente prazeroso ter seu cavaleiro ao seu lado, jurando-lhe lealdade acima de qualquer coisa. Precisava dessa garantia, precisava de Otabek para seguir em frente.

A caminhada se alongou mais um pouco e decidiram retornar. Ambos entraram no castelo, se despediram e Yuri seguiu para seus aposentos, esperando que seu avô não tivesse lhe enviado ninguém naquela noite. Precisava de um banho para apagar as marcas daquele dia e dos lençóis macios de sua cama confortável, que sempre cedia às prostitutas enquanto dormia no chão. Só queria que toda aquela situação se resolvesse logo.


	2. O Treinamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá todos.  
> Esse capítulo já estava pronto há alguns dias e nossa, pra quem lia a minha outra fic, essa história é bem mais difícil de escrever. Então eu tenho contado com algumas opiniões externas para moldar a história do jeito que eu gostaria. 
> 
> De cara, queria deixar o significado de duas palavras que identifiquei certa dificuldade de alguns dos que leram antes de saber o significado
> 
> Ojeriza significa aversão.
> 
> Esbórnia é uma suruba, um bacanal, sexo grupal. Nesse caso, a palavra está sendo usada como exagero, uma hipérbole, para os que conhecem figuras de linguagem.
> 
> E o kolomenski surgiu de uma pesquisa no google sobre comidas medievais e é uma espécie de doce feito para conservar a comida proveniente das colheitas. 
> 
> Espero que gostem e esse capítulo é um pouco parado mas é necessário para que a história faça sentido.
> 
>  
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************************

A sala do trono estava um tanto gélida aquela manhã. Nicolai já se acomodava para escutar as falácias matutinas que Victor geralmente trazia consigo: uma série de opiniões e fatos que o desagradavam. 

O Rei já estava um tanto entediado quando o conselheiro real mencionou a sugestão do príncipe sobre o baile. A discussão do dia anterior valera a pena! Ponderou durante um bom tempo sobre as propostas de Yuri. Até a ideia do povo ser convidado não era ruim. Mas era um ultraje a nobreza ter que conviver com aquela gente. 

As portas de madeira se abriram com certa agressividade. Nicolai observou o neto adentrar o salão com passos firmes e a cabeça ereta. A guarda se preocupou a reverenciar o príncipe, assim como Victor.

\- Guarda. Victor. Vovô. – Yuri realizou uma reverência. O rei continuou a olhá-lo praticamente intocável de seu trono.

\- O que o traz tão cedo até aqui? Espero que tenha alterado o seu posicionamento. – Nicolai manteve um tom seco e demonstrou certa sonsice, o que fez Yuri hesitar em responder.

\- Conversei ontem com Victor e creio que ele já lhe colocou a par da situação, se não o estava fazendo nesse exato segundo. Deixe-me pelo menos escolher. Sabe que tenho ojeriza pelas donzelas da alta sociedade de Thorzok...

\- Já estou convencido a trazer as moças dos outros reinos para um baile. Mas a plebe... Não percebe o quão insano é o seu pedido? 

O príncipe analisou os argumentos dos quais dispunha. Se nem Victor fora capaz de convencê-lo, duvidava que seu belo sorriso e carisma o pudessem fazê-lo. 

\- Não há insanidade, Vovô. Ontem estavam atirando tomates contra os portões do castelo!

\- O que prova mais uma vez que as reclamações de fome do povo são infundadas e não fazem sentido. – Nicolai cruzou as pernas e deslizou os dedos pelo braço do trono e sorriu de lado. Yuri sentia que a qualquer momento poderia explodir. O acesso à água do rio estava limitado e até a alimentação do castelo estava sendo prejudicada por isso. Como seu avô poderia ser tão teimoso? 

\- Um povo que está lutando pelo SEU território, pela nossa linhagem e mesmo assim os despreza. A sua impopularidade pode custar também as nossas cabeças. Sabe que eles estão desiludidos e que cada dia que passa, menos se interessam por defender nossos interesses junto a nossa guarda. Um rei sem um povo, só tem sua alcunha! Use esse baile como motivação. ESSAS PESSOAS PRECISAM DISSO. – Yuri engoliu seco esperando que seu avô assimilasse tais palavras. 

\- Acho melhor você se retirar. É uma ofensa a maneira como tem me desafiado diante da minha guarda e questionado as minhas decisões. – Nicolai levantou-se e caminhou imponentemente até Yuri, que manteve a cabeça erguida. – Só mostra o quanto é mimado e ainda não tem maturidade para cuidar desse reino.

Yuri respirou fundo. Não podia perder a civilidade. Naquela conversa ainda tinha muita coisa em jogo.

\- Vovô... Apenas peço que considere. Cederei a sua vontade. Me casarei, continuarei nossa linhagem... – Yuri olhou diretamente nos olhos de Nicolai - Mas essa guerra precisa acabar e eu tenho certeza que ela traz para o senhor mais dores de cabeça do que deveria. Eu sei pelas zombarias que faz que teme o dia que eu precise estar a frente dessa batalha. Espero que esse dia nunca chegue, mas preciso do povo ao meu lado. E Vossa Majestade também, ainda mais no momento em que estamos. – Nicolai era por demais vaidoso e quando o neto utilizava o tratamento formal que mostrando o respeito pela posição, o velho rei se derretia. 

Nicolai fechou os olhos. Yuri sabia que havia cutucado seu ponto fraco. O silêncio perdurou por um bom tempo. O rei retornou para seu trono, arrastando a longa capa vermelha pelo piso e o príncipe se manteve exatamente na mesma pose. O mais velho acenou com a cabeça e o jovem disfarçou um sorriso.

\- Gostaria de fazer mais um pedido. Já que vou casar, peço permissão para voltar a treinar com os homens de minha guarda, já que Vossa Majestade me proibiu quando recusei seu bisneto pela primeira vez. 

\- Otabek poderá treiná-lo. Creio que será mais eficaz que meu general em todos esses anos. Mas não irá para batalha. Cumprirá com minhas exigências primeiro. Essa é a decisão. Agora se vá. 

Yuri realizou outra reverência e assim que as portas fecharam atrás de si, soube seu destino. Andou em passos largos até o refeitório onde seus homens tomavam o café da manhã. Tinha uma longa mesa de madeira e um quadro enorme com uma imagem de seu avô ao fundo. Ao verem Yuri, os homens pararam de falar, em choque. Fazia um bom tempo que o jovem não entrava ali. 

\- Ora, voltem a comer. Todos me conhecem, não? 

O príncipe andou animadamente em linha reta e sentou-se a frente de Otabek, que diferente de todos os outros ainda estava um tanto estarrecido. 

\- Vossa Alteza.

\- Acho que nós já tivemos essa conversa sobre toda essa formalidade ontem e várias vezes antes. – Otabek ao ouvir aquelas palavras acenou com a cabeça, pedindo desculpas. - Meu avô permitiu! Me casarei, mas poderei voltar a treinar. 

Otabek tinha se perdido no sorriso aberto de Yuri. O príncipe estava tão alegre com a sua caminhada para a infelicidade que era admirável o quanto ele queria o bem das pessoas que viviam ao redor daquele castelo. 

\- Yuri – Otabek oscilou a voz ao pronunciar o nome do príncipe – Não está mentindo de novo, não é? O Rei Nicolai já deixou bem claro quais eram as consequências para quem o ajudasse com isso. Até as serviçais foram ameaçadas caso não entregassem qualquer evidência que achassem em seu quarto de que você estava treinando. 

Yuri levantou a sobrancelha. 

\- Creio que me recordo muito bem. Meu avô prendeu aquele pobre homem nas masmorras sem sequer dar-me a chance de explicar. Ainda bem que tudo se resolveu ao final. – Yuri fitou a mesa para então retornar aos olhos do cavaleiro - Mas dessa vez é sério. E em breve suas ordens sobre isso chegarão por aqui. 

\- Sabe que o General Jean-Jacques foi enviado para resolver o massacre do acampamento e com isso ele não poderá treiná-lo tão cedo...

\- Esta é a melhor parte! Nicolai lhe incumbiu dessa tarefa. E estou há tanto tempo sem segurar em uma espada que quero começar o mais cedo possível. Vou trocar minhas vestes e dispensarei os demais soldados. Não gostaria de me por em uma situação cabulosa... Por pelo menos hoje.

\- Tem certeza que essa não é mais uma das suas tentativas de burlar as ordens de do rei?

Yuri sorriu com a desconfiança, surrupiou um pedaço de pão do prato do cavaleiro e rumou para seus aposentos. Pouco tempo depois o mesmo já estava com roupas leves aguardando por Otabek que não conseguiu controlar o riso ao perceber que o príncipe, que antes já não levava jeito nenhum, parecia ainda pior. Ele tentava empunhar uma espada sem muito sucesso e acabou soltando-a. Se não fosse por sua agilidade, certamente teria se machucado. 

Otabek aproximou-se, ainda tímido pela oportunidade de passar mais tempo com o príncipe.

\- Sua postura está incorreta, assim como a maneira que segura essa espada. Acho que deveríamos começar com algo mais leve, talvez. Apesar de tudo, ainda continua rápido. Creio que isso será de grande valia. Vamos tentar com a de madeira. 

\- Mas isso é para crianças! – Yuri se emburrou. 

\- Olha, se deseja que Vossa Majestade não zombe mais das suas habilidades, o melhor jeito é começar do princípio. – Otabek estendeu a espada de madeira a Yuri. – Segure-a primeiro com ambas as mãos. Afaste os pés. Não precisa esticar os braços dessa maneira. – O cavaleiro tocou o príncipe nos lugares indicados tentando ajustá-lo. 

Yuri começou a se sentir incomodado com a proximidade. Eles eram amigos de tantos anos. Não conseguia entender o desconforto. Começou a considerar que provavelmente fosse responsabilidade do tempo que passou sem se aproximar daquela sala e o desacostume com os movimentos. Ele decidiu tentar disfarçar o nervosismo e se concentrar naquela situação.

\- Você age como se isso fosse simples! Não vê o quão desconfortável é essa posição? 

Nesse momento Otabek alcançou a própria espada de madeira e a direcionou contra Yuri, que defendeu o golpe. 

\- Mas funciona, não vê? Creio que em alguns dias se acostumará. Vamos tentar outra coisa. Me permite? 

O príncipe acenou positivamente e a mão de Otabek foi colocada contra a dele.

\- Segura firme aqui. Agora me dê sua outra mão. – Yuri começou a sentir suas mãos suarem com aquele contato. – Agora sim! Esse é o jeito correto de segurar! Não vê a posição das suas mãos, como auxilia o movimento? 

Otabek sentia a impaciência do príncipe. Decidiu por deixá-lo se acostumar com a sensação sozinho, afastando-se e ordenando golpes contra os alvos de palha. Sabia que a tarefa de treinar o loiro seria árdua e que teria muito trabalho a fazer. Se recordava perfeitamente de quando eram crianças e de todas as vezes que o príncipe se emburrava ao errar e começava a chorar. Pelo menos nesse aspecto Yuri tinha evoluído. O rapaz agora apesar da alegria, possuia uma certa dureza no olhar e essa deixava o cavaleiro aficionado. Lágrimas não eram permitidas a um Plisetsky. Mas os erros... Eles continuavam todos ali. 

Duro demais, mal posicionado demais, musculatura fraca. Yuri com toda certeza além do treinamento com espadas, precisaria melhorar a força física, reaprender a utilizar as lanças... Otabek se perguntava se o príncipe se recordava de como cavalgar! Seria complicado, mas o loiro era determinado e quisera aquilo por tanto tempo que era difícil acreditar que não conseguisse. 

O treinamento se estendeu por toda manhã. O jovem príncipe estava exausto. O suor já fazia sua roupa colar no corpo. Não recordava da dificuldade que era esse tipo de treino. E isso porque Otabek decidiu que ele começasse do básico. Seus braços, suas pernas, seu tronco. Tudo doía. Quando ordenada a interrupção, Yuri deitou-se no chão e fechou os olhos. 

\- Alte... Está tudo bem, Yuri? – Otabek apareceu em pé ao seu lado. Yuri contemplou os olhos amendoados e o sorriso gracejador do cavaleiro. Sentiu vontade de socá-lo por aquela tortura, mas mal conseguia mexer-se. – Creio que deveríamos comer. Não sei se apreciaria, contudo um mergulho na nascente do Tvertsa poderia ser revigorante, ainda mais que estamos no verão. 

O herdeiro do trono analisou aquelas palavras. Tentava se lembrar da última vez que conseguira fugir das obrigações reais para mergulhar naquele rio, que trazia tanta vitalidade para seu reino. Talvez fosse bom. Até para tentar rememorar o porquê de ter se submetido àquela manhã. Ou o porquê de ter prometido ao avô que se casaria. 

O cavaleiro estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Yuri observou atentamente o desenho do braço musculoso de Otabek e a forma como parecia se encaixar perfeitamente no cavaleiro. Se questionou como o moreno tinha um corpo tão delineado enquanto ele era apenas esguio. 

Yuri solicitou uma trouxa com alimentos a uma das criadas e caminhou com Otabek um pouco, até alcançar a nascente. Os dois sentaram-se no gramado, próximo a uma árvore, estenderam a toalha e começaram a degustar os alimentos. Dentre eles, Kolomenski, algumas frutas e pão.

\- Posso lhe ser honesto, Yuri? – Otabek olhou para o príncipe que acenou com a cabeça positivamente – Não compreendo porque demorou tanto tempo para decidir casar-se. Eu vejo o quanto se importa. Sempre vi. Por isso que sirvo a você. 

\- São algumas questões de princípios, Otabek. Ao mesmo tempo em que quero estar a frente e ajudar o nosso reino, pondero se essa guerra é realmente necessária. Meu avô poderia ter sugerido um acordo ao rei de Novgorod, mas creio que nem assim as coisas teriam se resolvido. Todos agem como um bando de selvagens. Tudo o que importa é o território. Quando não se há diálogo, o único caminho é a guerra. E creio que por mais que tente, essa eu não posso impedir. Só me resta tentar terminá-la o mais rápido possível.

Ambos se olharam. Otabek admirou como os cabelos loiros de Yuri brilhavam com aquele sol da tarde. Yuri sorriu e continuou a falar.

\- Ainda tem o fato de ser injusto colocar alguém no mundo para carregar o sobrenome Plisetsky. Não sei se conhece a história dos reis do passado, mas todos eles carregaram consigo algum tipo de sofrimento ou tragédia. Esse casamento as pressas é a tortura particular a qual eu fui submetido. E para essa criança que meu avô espera tanto? Qual será? Mas é necessário. Tentei adiar o quanto pude. Mas a invasão ao acampamento e a dizimação dos que estavam ali foi demais para que pudesse segurar. 

\- Circula um boato no castelo de que seria pela esbórnia. Fala-se muito das meretrizes que vão ao seu quarto... - Otabek sentiu a irritação do príncipe com a menção desse fato. Desviou o olhar e tentou continuar. – Contudo foi muito difícil para que eu assimilasse essa informação. Não se parece com o Yuri a quem conheço.

Yuri suspirou. Quantos problemas mais a vontade de Nicolai de prová-lo como homem viril mandando “agradinhos” ao seu quarto poderia trazer? Tentou mudar de assunto.

\- Não íamos nadar? Ou temos alguma coisa que o grande Otabek Altin, Campeão do Rei, Cavaleiro Número 1 da Guarda do Príncipe, não sabe fazer? – Yuri retirou parte das roupas, levantou-se e entrou no rio, seguido por Otabek. 

O gelado daquelas águas passava pelos poros do príncipe, causando dor, fazendo-o gemer e tremer o queixo. Odiou-se mentalmente por não lembrar que a temperatura era tão baixa. Afundou a cabeça tentando acostumar-se, mas não conseguiu se manter debaixo d’água por muito tempo. Sentiu a correnteza em suas pernas, as pequenas pedras no fundo que machucavam de leve seus pés e verificou que a água batia em seu abdômen. O poder do rio Tvertsa era justamente aquele combinado de sensações. Aquilo fazia qualquer um se sentir vivo. 

O príncipe tentou algumas braçadas, sentindo a liberdade. Percebeu que Otabek se mantinha mais próximo a encosta, onde o rio era menos fundo e que o mesmo não tirava os olhos dele, o que o fez corar. Na intenção de disfarçar o nervosismo, puxou assunto.

\- E o treinamento? Acha que vai dar resultado? – Sorriu e tentou mostrar um olhar esperançoso. 

\- Se eu consegui ensiná-lo a dançar, lutar não será tão complicado assim... – Yuri jogou água em Otabek pela resposta afrontosa. 

\- Melhor não saber dançar do que não saber nadar! Creio que sou mais rápido do que você! – Yuri mostrou a língua na tentativa de provocar o cavaleiro.

\- Você sabe que é... – Otabek olhou os pés. - Eu só entrei depois que eu vi que você dava pé. Em qualquer outro ponto do rio me apavoraria.... Meu pai morreu antes de ensinar a nadar e você sempre foi bom nisso. 

Yuri engoliu seco. Sentiu-se culpado por ter feito uma brincadeira de tão mau gosto. Nadou da direção de Otabek e colocou a mão em seu ombro. 

\- Perdoe-me, estava apenas brincando. Deixe-me retribuir o que está fazendo por mim. Ensina-me o que sabe e ensino-lhe o que sei. Todavia passaremos muito tempo juntos e com a virada das estações, nadar aqui se tornará inviável em breve...

Otabek sorriu com aquela resposta e abraçou Yuri com firmeza, até elevando-o do solo. Não confessava aquele tipo de coisa a ninguém. E seu príncipe o escutou e retribuiu. Aquilo encheu seu coração de alegria e o loiro novamente, quase sem se esforçar, o tinha feito se sentir único.

O contato inesperado fez o príncipe suspirar e seu coração bater de maneira descontrolada. Não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Talvez fosse a alegria de fazer bem ao cavaleiro ou a amizade que eles tinham. Ou provavelmente porque o calor do corpo do outro lhe causava conforto, assim como a sensação da pele e do roçar dos tecidos molhados das roupas.

Os dois só saíram do rio com o quase anoitecer. A despedida nos corredores que separavam os aposentos reais dos da criadagem foi quase dolorosa. Parecia que sempre tinha-se algo mais para compartilhar. Os dois foram separados tão naturalmente por suas obrigações, que a falta daquele contato diário que tinham quando crianças foi praticamente esquecida. Ainda se viam, ainda conversavam, mas não era mais a mesma coisa. E aquele primeiro dia de treinamento os fez perceber o quanto sentiam a falta um do outro.


	3. A Mensagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estou de volta. Essa fanfic é muito mais complicada do que a outra, scrr, por isso eu demoro um pouquinho mais. Tem muita coisa para acontecer e eu sempre acabo tendo alguma ideia que muda o rumo das coisas. 
> 
> Anyway, espero que gostem. Tem muita informação esse capítulo. Desculpem por isso. Mas tem coisa boa tbm <3
> 
>  
> 
> ****

A porta de madeira escura era intimidadora. Otabek bateu três vezes naquela barreira que o impedia de adentrar nos aposentos do príncipe. Questionava-se o que havia ocorrido. Independente do quão exaustivo era o treino do dia anterior, Yuri sempre se adiantava por ansiedade, muitas vezes chegando bem mais cedo do que combinavam. Mas não naquele dia. Ele já estava quase uma hora atrasado!

O cavaleiro começava a se preocupar quando a porta foi aberta por uma moça loira que trajava apenas um espartilho e algumas anáguas. Aquilo o incomodou. A jovem carregava nas mãos o próprio vestido e um lenço que Otabek reconheceu como sendo de Yuri. O moreno começou a avaliar aquela visão. Teria Yuri se apaixonado por uma das prostitutas e lhe dado aquele lenço como mensagem para que ela não o esquecesse? Aquilo era um tanto demais! Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz suave da moça.

\- Bom dia ? – Ela disse apressadamente, encostando a porta atrás de si.

Otabek suspirou. Avaliou as feições e curvas da moça ainda sem dizer nada. Ela era bonita, o que entrava ainda mais de acordo com suas ideias. Não podia ser!

\- Bom dia. Yu... Vossa Alteza ainda está em seus aposentos? - O cavaleiro tentou não demonstrar seus próprios conflitos.

\- A noite foi bem longa – Ela mexeu em seus cabelos, afastando-os do decote e evidenciando os seios carnudos. – Creio que seja prudente deixá-lo dormir. Mas se desejar, estou bem ativa e para você... – Ela o olhou de cima a baixo – ... Eu posso oferecer certas vantagens. – A jovem sorriu maliciosamente e Otabek se irritou. 

\- Se me permite, tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar com Vossa Alteza – O cavaleiro tentou pressionar a porta, mas foi interrompido pela jovem. 

\- Creio que Yuri não queria ser incomodado e que seus assuntos urgentes podem esperar. E não precisa se preocupar, ele mesmo dispensou os homens da guarda ontem à noite enquanto nós nos divertíamos. Ele confia em mim, já estive aqui muitas outras vezes. Creio que seja melhor que tomemos nossos rumos e mais tarde, ele o procurará. 

Aquela intimidade o deixou levemente irritado. Otabek desconfiou da maneira como ela queria afastá-lo daquele quarto. Fingiu seguir as recomendações da moça, mas aquilo o deixou em estado de alerta. Teria acontecido algo com Yuri? Ele acenou com a cabeça e foi na direção oposta à que a moça também se retirou. Ao perceber que ela dobrara o corredor, retornou, usou a chave que lhe foi dada como prova da confiança de Yuri e entrou.

O quarto era amplo e adornado com pinturas e madeiras nobres. Existia uma pequena antessala, toda em tons claros, que parecia propícia a pequenas reuniões. Havia ainda um lustre de cristais que Otabek considerou um exagero, mas cintilava perfeitamente a luz que entrava pelo cômodo. 

O cavaleiro respirou fundo e explorou a área. Se surpreendeu quando não encontrou ninguém na cama e essa estava apenas com um dos lados desarrumados. A colcha parecia ser confortável e a cama mais ainda. Por um segundo considerou deitar-se ali. Mas ora! Onde já se viu um mero cavaleiro na cama de um príncipe!?

A porta para o quarto de banho estava aberta, mas aparentemente não havia ninguém lá também. Teria Yuri sido sequestrado? Já o havia dito uma centena de vezes que em plena guerra era desaconselhável que ele dispensasse os guardas!

A surpresa foi quando encontrou o herdeiro do trono deitado no tapete de pele de tigre, ainda com as roupas do dia anterior. Otabek percebeu que não entendera absolutamente nada. Ele o analisou. As feições serenas, os lábios rosados, o cabelo loiro brilhante de comprimento mediano que sempre brilhavam com o escasso sol russo. Aquilo fez o cavaleiro até considerar em deixa-lo dormir por mais algum tempo. Mas o dia estava cheio.

O moreno chamou pelo nome de Yuri, o cutucou, sentou-se ao seu lado e o balançou e nada. Checou os sinais vitais e realmente só era difícil de acordá-lo. Que sono pesado! Em uma mesa no canto, havia uma jarra com água. Era a tentativa que restava. Jogou parte do conteúdo no rosto do príncipe, que levantou de supetão.

\- Mas o que... Otabek? O que faz aqui? – O loiro olhou o arredor nervoso. Otabek levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta. 

\- Desculpe acorda-lo dessa maneira. Tentei de um tudo. Está atrasado há mais de uma hora e isso é bem... incomum. Por que está dormindo no chão? 

A cabeça do príncipe ficou em polvorosa. Como iria explicar aquilo? Levantou-se, ajeitou os trajes. Reparou que precisava de um banho. Naquela noite, terminou por aliviar o cansaço em algumas garrafas de bebida que tomou com a loira, que já tinha ido ao seu quarto algumas vezes. Ela já sabia que Yuri não usaria seu corpo e que ainda assim ela seria bem paga e conseguiria aproveitar, ao menos naquela noite, alguns benefícios da realeza. Não era uma amizade. Tudo consistia em apenas um bom acordo. E o lenço era a prova do falso ocorrido. Tudo muito bem planejado e feito de maneira incontestável. Sem guardas para ouvir os gemidos inexistentes, a bagunça provocada milimetricamente na manhã seguinte para parecer que ocorreu alguma coisa. 

Yuri ainda tinha que responder aquela pergunta. Naquele dia, seu plano que dera certo por alguns anos, estava desfeito. Torceu mentalmente para que Otabek não tivesse visto a loira em seus aposentos, o que justificaria como o quarto estava. Sentiu-se envergonhado por achar que o cavaleiro pudesse achar ter confirmado os boatos que corriam pelo castelo. E não só isso! E se ele achasse que Yuri encantado pela jovem? O príncipe engoliu seco, sentindo uma certa cefaleia causada pelo excesso de bebida.

\- As vezes durmo no chão, faz bem para as costas. Parece desconfiado. Há algo de errado? 

\- Apenas fiquei preocupado com o atraso. Já lhe disse para não dispensar a guarda. E se alguém tivesse entrado aqui? – Otabek gesticulou e Yuri encarou aquilo como sinal de que ele não havia visto nada. O moreno também era uma de suas menores preocupações. – Irei lhe aguardar do lado de fora, mas precisa ser mais cuidadoso. – O cavaleiro abaixou-se e beijou a mão do príncipe, que corou com aquele sinal de carinho e quase não percebeu quando o outro saiu pela porta. 

Otabek colocou a cabeça para funcionar assim que saiu daquele ambiente. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Uma mulher, seminua saindo do quarto pela manhã, a cama desfeita apenas de um lado, Yuri plenamente vestido com todas as roupas usadas no dia anterior. Se a noite fora realmente “longa” como dizia a moça, tudo aquilo era estranho por demais. 

Quando Yuri saiu de seus aposentos, cruzou com Victor e Otabek que conversavam com expressão séria. 

\- Vossa Alteza – Victor realizou uma reverência e Yuri revirou os olhos, já cansado de dizer ao conselheiro que aquilo não era necessário. – O rei mandou chama-lo. Recebemos algumas notícias externas do acampamento para onde o general foi enviado e as coisas não parecem nada boas... Teremos uma reunião para discutir estratégias. Otabek também foi requisitado. 

Os três caminharam juntos até o salão de pedra. Nicolai já os aguardava, encarando o pátio do castelo através de uma das janelas, segurando fortemente a carta em uma de suas mãos. O mensageiro, Pichit, olhava alguns papéis sentado em uma das cadeiras existentes na sala enquanto Seung-gil Lee, um soldado da confiança do rei, que, contudo não foi parar na guarda principal caminhava eloquentemente pelo salão.

\- Foram mais rápidos do que o esperado – Nicolai virou rapidamente em direção aos três homens que entraram. – Creio que todos se conhecem, não? Sem mais delongas então. 

Todos se sentaram nas cadeiras dispostas ao redor da mesa de reunião. Nesse momento, Yuri recordou-se o porquê de seu avô, apesar de todos os fatores contra, ainda era rei. A sua frieza e a maneira como ele lia as palavras, ajeitando os bigodes a cada surpresa, parecendo ter uma solução para cada item era impressionante. Se fosse um pouco menos preconceituoso, arrogante, egoísta e teimoso, de certo poderia ter sido um rei melhor.

Na carta o general Jean explicava o que ocorrera para que o primeiro acampamento de proteção da barreira fosse eliminado. O exército de Novgorod conseguiu cortar a chegada de suprimentos no acampamento, roubando as carroças que chegavam e por fim, bloqueando o caminho. As cartas de comunicação eram trocadas e por causa disso essa informação nunca chegara ao castelo. Sem suprimentos, tanto alimentícios, quanto medicinais e armamentistas, os soldados do primeiro acampamento foram obrigados a recuar, mas aguardavam a ordem para fazê-lo. Porém, essa nunca chegou. 

O terceiro acampamento agora passava pelos mesmos problemas. O mensageiro apenas conseguira passar pois o general arrumara vestes do exército inimigo. Jean-Jacques fizera um apanhado da situação geral e se a estratégia inimiga continuasse dando certo, em breve a guerra estaria perdida. 

\- Vovô, o general especifica a organização do exército de Novgorod? – A cabeça de Yuri tentava trabalhar com aquelas informações. Sabia-se que o outro reino possuía bem menos soldados. O que ocorrera com o primeiro acampamento fora um descuido. O segundo acampamento era o maior e seria o mais difícil de atingir, por isso eles miraram no terceiro. O caminho era por dentro das terras de Torzhok e eles ainda não tinham penetrado no terreno. Se o general conseguira roupas do outro exército, não deveria ser difícil para eles conseguirem do seu. Ou havia soldados infiltrados ou algum traidor.

\- Jean só afirma que eles usam o primeiro acampamento a fim de se firmar no território. No fim das contas, precisamos verificar o que está ocorrendo com o terceiro acampamento, reconquistar o primeiro e depois rearquitetar a defesa. Seung, em qual acampamento você está atuando? Creio que te pus na liderança do segundo, não? Quais as notícias? 

\- Os soldados estão desacreditados. Alguns estão ameaçando debandar! Estávamos estagnados e agora retrocedemos. A impressão é que todos esses anos não valeram de nada.

Yuri franziu o cenho e esfregou as têmporas. Olhou para Otabek que parecia estar traçando o mapa de posicionamento dos acampamentos de Torzhok. A voz de Victor então se sobressaiu.

\- O problema, Vossa Majestade, se me permite, é que estamos na defensiva por tempo demais e isso faz com que essa guerra não termine. Dera os melhores homens para o príncipe, para que ele se planejasse com eles e arquitetasse uma ofensiva. E isso tudo se desfez quando o proibiu de frequentar os treinos. Creio que talvez seja prudente que voltemos ao plano original...

Os bigodes de Nicolai frisaram-se e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Victor engoliu seco, mas permaneceu sereno, já sabendo que a sua ousadia provavelmente traria uma resposta agressiva da parte do rei. Um sorriso rancoroso era observado nos lábios de Seung-gil Lee.

\- Todos esses homens acabaram em funções secundárias, acompanhando o príncipe em passeios, dando aulas aos rapazes mais jovens, protegendo o nosso castelo de um ataque que nunca veio. Vossa Alteza voltou a treinar. Entendo o porquê de não o querer na guerra, mas não temos motivos sequer para que esses homens não estejam. Em breve Vossa Majestade também estará. Será uma ótima oportunidade para bons homens assim como Seung retornem. 

Nicolai socou a mesa e caminhou até a janela novamente. 

\- Otabek, como estão nossos homens? 

Otabek pareceu surpreso com a indagação do rei e todos na mesa olharam para ele. 

\- Estão doidos para voltar à ativa!... Quer dizer, estamos prontos para quando Vossa Majestade precisar de nós. 

Nicolai riu do nervosismo do menino. 

\- Ótimo então. Intensifiquem os treinos. Se as coisas piorarem, creio que será necessário envia-los para o combate. Yuri... tem alguma ideia sobre o que pode ser feito nos acampamentos? 

Yuri não esperava que o avô se dirigisse a ele. Foram tantas outras reuniões que teve que colocar a sua opinião sem ser questionado. O mesmo casamento que o aprisionava de tantas maneiras, havia trago de volta suas asas. 

\- Creio que seria prudente investigar como os recursos estão se perdendo. Não acho que sejam nossos homens sabotando o nosso exército, afinal o Tvertsa é o que traz vitalidade para nosso reino. Todos precisam daquela água. Eu começaria trocando o trajeto que geralmente fazemos, talvez repassando os recursos de um equipamento a outro. – O loiro tomou o mapa desenhado por Otabek das mãos do mesmo - Colocar homens cuidando das carroças. Montar guardas nos estoques. Com os recursos passados de um acampamento a outro, se houvesse deficiência, logo detectaríamos, até porque eles estão atacando um acampamento por vez. Precisamos aprimorar a comunicação. O general falou de troca das cartas que saiam. Com toda certeza existe alguém infiltrado. A solução encontrada por ele do uniforme foi genial, mas creio que com o tempo dará nas vistas. Precisamos de algo mais rápido. Aquele sistema de pombo correio funciona? Podemos por hora tentar enviar além do mensageiro, um pombo correio.

Yuri não percebeu que estava tão animado que havia se levantado. Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira e olhou para Otabek que parecia admirado. Nicolai estava tentando assimilar as palavras do príncipe, que fez um barulho com a garganta na tentativa de se mostrar calmo, cruzando os dedos e mantendo os braços esticados a sua frente. Continuou a falar

\- Concordo com o Victor quando esse menciona a ofensiva. Montamos os acampamentos para nos proteger, não para atacar. Eles tem muitos menos homens do que nós. E vovô, creio que ainda devamos levar em consideração o que Seung disse. Um dos acampamentos foi dizimado! Muitos lares perderam seus pais e irmãos que nem tiveram chance de lutar, porque faz anos que não atacamos...

Victor decidiu interrompê-lo

\- Acho que não seja prudente discutirmos isso agora. Talvez com o estabelecimento da chegada dos suprimentos, consigamos pensar no ataque ao primeiro acampamento e então uma ação afirmativa para enfrentarmos os homens de Novgorod. 

Seung-gil Lee logo pôs-se a falar, oscilando a voz. 

\- Como o general não retornará tão cedo, acredito que seria melhor que discutíssemos isso agora e que já fosse enviado os novos padrões de...

Victor o interrompeu de supetão

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Seung. Teremos um baile em pouco menos de um mês e se tudo correr bem, o general Jean-Jacques será um dos primeiros a aparecer. – O conselheiro levantou-se e deu pequenos passos na direção do rei. - Vossa Majestade, como ainda não sabemos o que está acontecendo, seria imprudente traçar estratégias, As informações correm. Temos somente homens de confiança nessa sala, mas assim como Vossa Alteza pontuou, temos um traidor. Não sabemos como isso chegará aos acampamentos, nem como de dispersará. Verifiquemos como ficará a estabilização dos acampamentos para então seguir. 

Nicolai retornou à cadeira, olhou para Victor e acenou positivamente. 

\- Ditarei a carta que deve ser entregue ao general. Seung fará a guarda de Pichit no retorno, creio que ficará tudo bem. Estão dispensados. 

Yuri, Victor e Otabek saíram do salão em silêncio e caminharam pelos corredores estreitos. 

\- Vossa Alteza, perdoe-me a honestidade, mas não consigo confiar naqueles homens lá dentro. E pelo o que vi de sua expressão...

\- Seung é arrogante demais. Algo no comportamento dele não me agradou e ele pareceu desgostoso por estar na liderança do segundo acampamento e não na guarda principal. Pichit é bobo demais, não duvido que possa ter sido manipulado. E como o general conseguiu vestes do exército de Novgorod? Todos eles são suspeitos. Por isso que evitou a discussão sobre as estratégias de ataque, não? O que sugere? 

\- O rei precisa assinar a carta e timbrá-la com o selo que só ele tem acesso, afinal ele manda no exército, então não poderíamos enviar uma segunda carta com outras ordens. Ainda não sei se o outro lado planeja surrupiar a carta, trocar as informações ou simplesmente deixar com que as ordens sejam cumpridas e eles estejam preparados. 

\- Victor, consegue convencer meu avô a manter Seung e Pichit no castelo? Aqui é um tanto incomunicável. Podemos montar um sistema de conferência da correspondência que entra e sai. E enviamos a carta com um dos meus homens, que por estarem aqui há tanto tempo provavelmente não tem ideia de como está o terreno de guerra lá fora. Esse incluso pode ser usado como argumento para meu avô. Ainda pode ser comentada a previsibilidade envolvida em reenviar os mesmos homens que chegaram com as notícias. Provavelmente os dois já estão marcados. Acha que consegue dialogar? 

\- Creio que será custoso, mas não impossível. Duas horas no máximo e estará resolvido. A conferência da correspondência já ocorre desde a vez que tentaram envenenar o Rei. Tudo o que entra ou sai é conferido, felizmente ninguém tem conhecimento desse fato, então se qualquer um tentar enviar correspondências suspeitas, as pegaremos.

\- A carta de meu avô ao exército passará então. E pelo menos nos primeiros dias dará tudo certo. Mas precisaremos nos sentar novamente e conversar sobre o que pode ser feito. Se o traidor estiver aqui, saberemos pelas cartas. Se estiver lá, saberemos pelo fracasso. Vamos precisar ser rápidos.

Otabek olhou os dois, atônito. A percepção deles era incrível. Ficou mais uma vez admirado pelo sorriso de Yuri e por seu brilhantismo e preocupação. 

Sem se demorar, Victor cumprimentou os dois e foi em direção ao salão de reunião em passos apressados. Yuri e Otabek andaram calmamente.

\- Vamos comer algo? Não tenho cabeça para treinar depois dessa reunião. – Yuri sorriu, tentando afastar aquela série de problemas que surgiram.

\- Vossa... Yuri, desculpe-me, mas está de ressaca, não está?

\- Eu... – O príncipe ponderou se deveria dizer. Ainda queria treinar. - ...Estou de ressaca. Mas isso não me faz menos forte ou habilidoso. Precisamos estar preparados até nas piores condições, não? Me disse isso outro dia, incluso. 

\- Precisa ser mais cuidadoso. Dispensou a guarda e se embriagou... Ainda mais no cenário que estamos. E se Seung for o traidor? Você acha que seria difícil entrar no seu quarto no meio da noite para matá-lo? Sem você, a estabilidade emocional do Rei se esvai, assim como as esperanças e a vida do seu povo. Até entendo que tivesse companhia...

\- Companhia? – Yuri engoliu seco. Precisava replanejar. Otabek dera sinais que observara cuidadosamente o quarto. Ele sabia. Como explicaria? 

Otabek ficara nervoso com a pergunta do príncipe. E corou levemente Não sabia como teve tanta coragem de falar na loira de mais cedo. Mas seu raciocínio apenas se desenvolveu. Já era tarde para perceber que não tinha visto nada. Se já tinha mencionado sem querer, agora iria até o fim. Precisava entender o cenário de mais cedo.

\- Olha, Yuri... perdoe-me mas tem algo de muito errado. Ela disse que a noite havia sido “longa”, mas...

Antes que ameaçasse continuar a falar, Yuri o tomou pelo braço e correu, até que ambos estivessem em um pequeno quarto apertado e sem utilidade daquele castelo enorme, sem fôlego. 

\- Tenha mais cuidado ao mencionar minha vida pessoal pelos corredores. Olha... Eu...

Otabek levantou a sobrancelha em desconfiança e sentiu-se culpado. Yuri estava realmente nervoso. Sua mão ainda agarrava com força o braço do moreno, como se temesse por aquela conversa. O príncipe respirou fundo e pôs-se a falar: 

\- Preferi dizer isso aqui para que não fosse ouvido. Isso pode ser um tanto desapontador com os boatos que correm pelo castelo, mas na noite passada eu recusei a moça. Bebemos e ela dormiu. Achei inconveniente dormir na mesma cama por ela por motivo de apesar de já a conhecer, não temos nada muito romântico. Se meu avô souber disso, ficará desapontado. De manhã eu não acordei devido à ressaca. Desculpe-me por isso. 

Uma meia verdade não era exatamente mentira, não? Yuri contara a verdade. Só não disse que aquilo acontecia quase sempre. Que vergonha dizer que não conseguia se envolver com nenhuma daquelas mulheres!

\- Tudo bem, Yuri. Só quero que tenha mais cuidado. A sua vida é muito preciosa para mim... Quer dizer, para todas as pessoas desse reino.

Otabek olhou para o príncipe que encarava o chão. Percebeu que ele ainda segurava seu braço com alguma força e que aquele quarto era menor do que o esperado. Se fosse dito que era um armário maior, acreditaria. Jurou poder sentir o calor que emanava de Yuri após aquela corrida. 

O loiro, por sua vez, começou a sentir seu estomago revirar de nervosismo. Para tentar fugir de uma situação, havia se colocado em um desconforto tão grande! Levantou o rosto e percebeu que Otabek estava tão constrangido quanto si. Soltou o braço do cavaleiro e saiu às pressas daquela sala.

Naquele dia não haveria mais treino, conversa ou almoço. Muita coisa estava fora do lugar e precisava ser resolvida. Mas Yuri não tinha cabeça para isso.


	4. O Baile - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar  
> Perdoem-me pela demora. Eu não queria começar uma long em período de aulas pois sabia que podia acabar atrasando os capítulos além do que gostaria. Minhas provas acabaram, estou de volta.  
> Espero que gostem.

As águas gélidas do Tvertsa bateram forte contra o peito nu de Yuri. Aquele choque era necessário para recordá-lo de quem era e o que precisava fazer. Ergueu-se deixando as gotas escorrerem por seu tronco, torturando um pouco mais a si mesmo.

Teria que encontrar uma esposa! No dia anterior o general Jean-Jacques retornara com a notícia da estabilização dos acampamentos. E Yuri sabia que se não fosse por sua percepção e o trabalho em conjunto com Victor, isso não seria possível. Porém, o único motivo de ter sido escutado foi por ter dito ao avô que casaria. E teria que continuar cedendo aos caprichos do velho rei. Aquilo o deixava extremamente nervoso, mas precisava manter-se com a calma e a frieza de um Plisetsky.

Gritou alto tentando livrar-se de suas dúvidas e inseguranças. O choro sinalizava fraqueza e o bradar, força. Estava lutando contra aquilo e seguindo o que lhe fora ensinado desde criança.

Deixou as águas já tendo perdido a noção de quanto tempo passara ali. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Otabek, que estava entre os arbustos imóvel e boquiaberto. Yuri pôde vê-lo corar e virar de costas. Achou graça da atitude do cavaleiro, até recordar-se de sua nudez e sentir uma certa vergonha.

\- Perdoe-me Vossa Alteza. Estou lhe procurando faz algum tempo. Busquei por todo castelo e quando não o encontrei, apesar do temor da possibilidade de ter lhe ocorrido algo, só imaginei que poderia estar aqui. Creio que já está um tanto atrasado e o rei lhe queria falar antes dos portões se abrirem para a chegada dos convidados.

Algumas vezes o príncipe se questionava se era previsível demais ou se havia revelado-se em exagero à Otabek. O loiro suspirou e caminhou apressadamente até suas roupas.

\- Desculpe-me por isso. Eu só precisava…

\- De um tempo? - O cavaleiro interrompeu Yuri, mantendo-se de costas - Não fique ansioso por hoje. Sairá-se bem. Todos o adoram e não é possível que não consiga encontrar nenhuma mulher de seu agrado. De todo modo, se as coisas desandarem ainda poderá contar comigo para apoiar-lhe.

As palavras de Otabek trouxeram tal conforto que o jovem pertencente à realeza sentiu-se grato por tê-lo. Terminou de vestir-se e caminhou na direção do moreno.

\- Vire-se - Otabek reagiu de imediato à ordem, girando nos calcanhares e foi surpreendido por Yuri realizando uma reverência em agradecimento. Aquilo o ocasionou um certo nervosismo. Um príncipe se curvando à um mero serviçal era algo totalmente utópico! O cavaleiro então ajoelhou-se, tomando a mão de Yuri e lhe beijando cada um de seus dedos, mostrando sua devoção.

Aquele contato imprevisto fez com que as borboletas no estômago de Yuri se agitassem como nunca antes. Não lembrou de ter sentido algo similar antes. Sentiu o sangue correr até suas bochechas e uma sensação de timidez. Otabek precisava parar com aquela mania! O neto de Nikolai recolheu sua mão de maneira quase impulsiva e fez um sinal para que seu cavaleiro levantasse, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, na iminência de dizer as próprias desconfianças e sentimentos que não poderiam ser ditos. Por fim, caminharam até o castelo sem se olhar, nem trocar mais palavras.

*

Nikolai esperava por Yuri verificando o pátio do castelo, de certa maneira, ansioso. Sentiu um certo alívio ao vê-lo com Otabek. Reconhecia o conflito que as pressões da coroa e a vontade do neto geravam. Mas Yuri precisava passar por isso. Todos os Plisetsky precisavam. Fazia parte da própria maldição de cada um. Apesar de se orgulhar do título, a de Nikolai era justamente ser rei. Seu irmão, que fora preparado por toda vida para isso, contraiu uma doença da qual sequer se tinha registro. Em poucos dias, definhou e morreu. Nikolai então, que sempre fora uma espécie de espírito livre, precisou ancorar-se e ater suas necessidades e desejos àquele reino. Quando pensou que poderia abdicar da coroa e voltar a seguir seu próprio caminho, o filho o deixou. Não podia perder também o pequeno Yuri e colocava isso frente à sua própria liberdade.

A grande verdade é que, para além dos interesses da linhagem, não queria arriscar o príncipe. E apenas quem perdeu com isso foram as pessoas interessadas no fim da guerra, já que o herdeiro do trono havia mostrado-se uma peça fundamental na resolução do problema. Mantendo Yuri fora da guerra e conseguindo um herdeiro, matava dois coelhos em uma única cajadada.

O Plisetsky mais novo adentrou o salão de reuniões imponentemente, ainda ensopado, sentando-se de maneira desleixada em uma das poltronas.

\- Fui requisitado e aqui estou. Qual a questão?

Nikolai o olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu. Yuri parecia tenso, mas a sua irreverência tão característica estava ali, o que claramente mostrava que ele estava bem e continuaria seguindo seus planos.

\- Eu adoraria descobrir o por quê de estar tão molhado, mas não temos muito tempo. Antes de tudo, Yuri, gostaria reafirmar que estou plenamente satisfeito com a sua decisão de realizar esse baile para escolher uma noiva. - Pôde ver o príncipe revirando os olhos. Aquela reação o irritou um pouco. - E como deve imaginar, poucos dias após o baile partirei para estar à frente da retomada do primeiro acampamento. E até lá quero o nome da sua escolhida.

\- Temos um traidor, uma guerra, um idoso a frente de um exército e a sua preocupação é o nome da minha escolhida? Se crê que é isso o que realmente importa, o terá. Mas precisa ter consciência da sua idade e dos riscos que a sua ida geram. Minha proposta é que façamos uma troca. Eu irei. Treino com Otabek faz quase 2 meses. Estou plenamente preparado para isso. O próprio general, ao nos ver, afirmou que um milagre havia ocorrido!

\- Um milagre com uma espada de madeira não é exatamente um milagre. - Gargalhou fundo e pôde ver o neto afundando-se na poltrona de vergonha. - Sei que estou velho, mas o meu preparo ainda é melhor que o seu. É um delírio acreditar que sobreviveria sem sorte. Ainda discutiremos o ataque e se a sua intenção é que eu volte inteiro, pensaremos em uma estratégia nesse sentido. - Nikolai afagou os cabelos de Yuri. – Mas isso não é o que importa essa noite. As criadas já separaram suas vestes oficiais. Divirta-se e se desejar levar alguém ao seu quarto mais tarde, como haverá muitas pessoas aqui essa noite, evite dar nas vistas, afinal, se casará em breve.

Yuri bufou. Seu avô era realmente muito teimoso e o infantilizava demais. Decidiu que não havia mais o que discutirem.

\- Se era só isso, terá o nome de uma noiva que eu sequer queria. Sua preciosa linhagem estará protegida. Aceitarei as consequências do meu fardo. Só espero que quando isso tudo acabe, Vossa Majestade recorde que as lágrimas não são permitidas à um Plisetsky.

Antes de dar uma oportunidade de resposta, fez uma reverência e se retirou. Pôde ouvir o barulho de algo sendo atirado dentro da sala. Andou a passos largos até o corredor que o levava aos seus aposentos.

\- Vossa Alteza! – O conselheiro falou animadamente ao quase truncar com o jovem no corredor estreito - Mas já não deveria estar arrumando-se? Está tudo em ordem! Eu fiz uma lista com as damas que possam lhe interessar e organizei a guarda como havíamos programado. Otabek lhe fará a segurança pessoal, como solicitou, e apesar de não gostar muito da ideia, Seung fará a do rei.

\- Eu saio por algumas horas e a nossa principal suspeita de traição é quem cuidará da segurança de meu avô?

\- Exigência do próprio, fiquei de mãos atadas. O rei dispensou o general Leroy essa noite para que ele descanse da viagem. Contudo, a esposa dele só fala desse baile e ele sem dúvidas estará presente. De todo modo, coloquei alguns homens sobressalentes atentos. - Yuri respirou fundo com aquela informação, havia mais essa preocupação… - Já me encarreguei de tudo, então apenas cumpra com a sua obrigação e encontre uma rainha a quem o povo venere. - Victor realizou uma reverência e Yuri finalmente entrou em seu quarto.

Ao sair, o jovem Otabek já o aguardava do lado de fora, trajando as vestes militares formais, diferente de quase toda a guarda, que vestia parcialmente suas armaduras. A ocasião exigia. O príncipe questionou-se como ele poderia estar ainda mais bonito e, em partes, começou a duvidar que alguma moça desse olhos a ele com aquele homem lindíssimo em seu encalce. Pôde ver o cavaleiro sorrir.

Yuri pensou em retribuir aquele sorriso ou fazer alguma piadinha, mas a postura que deveria assumir era a de um Plisetsky, que lhe fora ensinada por tantos anos. Dura, desafiadora e forte. Até o andar era calculado. Fora treinado por anos para mantê-la. Mas Otabek sabia que o povo de Torzhok conseguiria desfazê-la facilmente.

As carruagens já desembocavam na entrada. O castelo sempre frio, naquela noite, possuia uma luminosidade diferenciada. As damas da plebe desfilavam com seus vestidos cuidadosamente feitos em casa, de tecidos finos, enquanto as de posse faziam questão de exibir os decotes bem trabalhados em espartilhos caros. Todas as saias eram voluptuosas e as vestes em tons claríssimos ou pastéis, que Yuri acreditou que fosse a moda do momento. A música já tocava e alguns casais, apesar da pista não estar aberta, ensaiavam os primeiros passos de dança, que quase não permitiam o contato entre os que dançavam. A bebida era servida e alguns homens, misturados entre as classes, se desafiavam a virar doses de vodka.

Os nobres eram anunciados um por um e a entrada no salão era feita por uma pequena escadaria. A festa, pelo tamanho se estendia pelo salão e pátio principal.

Yuri escondia-se por trás das cortinas que precediam o trono, olhando aquele cenário maravilhado. Aquilo era muito mais bonito do que se recordava. Não imaginava que seriam tantas pessoas! Nikolai observava o movimento e ao seu lado, Seung mantinha uma postura ereta e a guarda bem fechada. Antes que o loiro se manifestasse, o rei sinalizou para que se aproximasse.

\- Gosta do que vê, Yuri? - O príncipe ficou um pouco surpreso de ter sido notado e saiu das sombras com Otabek logo atrás.- Quando meu pai era rei, tínhamos tantas festividades como essa… Esse castelo parece cada vez pior. Sinto que não possa viver isso. Conheci sua avó em um baile desses. A dama mais recatada que tive a ousadia de colocar meus olhos. - O loiro pousou seus olhos sobre o rei - E ainda assim, a fiz minha. Olha, Yuri, sei que não está contente e que estou lhe pressionando. Mas faz parte da responsabilidade dessa coroa, que um dia será tua. Aproveite o baile, a noite. Dance, beba, divirta-se. Sabe-se lá quando será a próxima oportunidade de presenciar um evento como esse, ainda mais em meio a essa guerra interminável.

Yuri beijou-lhe a testa e em seguida, a coroa, dando ciência ao rei que apesar de desgostar de sua postura, a entendia. Um ato terno demais para um Plisetsky, Nikolai pensou em adverti-lo. Mas antes que o fizesse, o príncipe desceu do  
pequeno altar, onde estavam posicionados os tronos e se mesclou com a plebe, em sinal de afronta. Não é por entender seu avô que concordava com o seu posicionamento. E o rei entendeu o recado. Otabek fez uma reverência desajeitado, ciente do que representavam aquelas palavras não trocadas e foi atrás de seu príncipe.

Victor, contudo, não permitiu esse cenário por muito tempo. Havia tantas mulheres ali que estava tonto. O conselheiro fez questão de apresentar as de interesse a Yuri, que permanecia entediado. Todas iguais. Os mesmos assuntos, todas o tratando como se fosse uma estátua em um pedestal.

As damas da alta sociedade chegavam a brigar entre si por uma oportunidade de conhecer o príncipe. Ele chegou a dançar com algumas delas. Aliás, já havia perdido a conta de quantas moças com o mesmo discurso havia ouvido. Otabek o socorreu inúmeras vezes, convidando as moças para dançar antes que Yuri precisasse ser rude.

A gota d’água fora quando uma delas, que se exibia para o príncipe, exaltou-se com um plebeu que pisou acidentalmente na barra de seu vestido. Yuri de imediato desvencilhou-se das mãos da moça que envolviam seu braço, a cumprimentou gentilmente e se afastou, sendo seguido por Otabek. Terminou apoiado em um canto. Para os demais, pareceria que o príncipe observava calmamente o baile, mas o moreno de imediato reconheceu aquela expressão: um misto de preocupação e frustração que não deveria estar ali. Pegou duas taças em uma bandeja e foi na direção de Yuri.

\- Nem hoje lhe dei descanso, não é? - Yuri disse tomando uma das taças da mão do cavaleiro. - Nikolai está tentando avançar com a guerra só porque cedi. E até então eu duvido que ele vai conseguir o que queria. Essa guerra vai retroceder. Estamos à beira de um precipício.

\- Se ele não conseguir, daremos um jeito. Se é por esse povo que está fazendo isso, seus homens não hesitarão em estar ao seu lado. Nem que lutemos sem a permissão do rei. Estarei aonde quer que eu esteja e farei o que quer que eu faça. Por ti.

Otabek colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Yuri, olhando-o intensamente. O neto de Nikolai não conseguia desviar sua atenção do cavaleiro. Antes que o loiro pudesse reagir, ouviram-se as trombetas e as portas do salão, por onde não se esperava que passasse mais ninguém, abriram-se, reluzindo um vestido vermelho carmim que, naquele baile de tons pastéis, se destacava. A moça possuía o cabelo também coloração avermelhada, penteado para cima com algumas borboletas de pedraria brilhante que o adornavam com perfeição. O espartilho do vestido exibia uma marcação de cintura que Yuri duvidava que podia existir. Todos a olhavam boquiabertos. Ela sorriu docemente na direção do príncipe. O corneteiro então, disse seu nome:

\- A Condessa de Astracã, Mila Babicheva.

Yuri reconheceu o nome. Fora a recomendação de Victor.

Os presentes no baile aclamaram a moça. Ela realmente sabia se destacar. Mas o momento de maior choque foi quando a condessa desceu as escadas e seus tornozelos ficaram à mostra, exibindo o quanto seu vestido era curto. Ali era possível observar uma corrente totalmente cravejada em brilhantes, em contato com aquele pedaço de pele, tornando aquela aparição ainda mais ousada. Ao pé da escada estava seu pai, a quem conhecia de vista. As moças cochichavam entre si e algumas já começaram a tentar recolher os vestidos, mostrando os calcanhares. Yuri pôde vê-la cumprimentando todos que se aproximavam, de maneira cordial e gentil. De fato, achou que a maneira que ela se portava era minimamente interessante. Mas ainda parecia fútil. Ouviu a voz de Otabek.

\- O que achou dela? - O cavaleiro encarava os pés.

\- Um tanto diferente do que estamos acostumados. Acho que gostaram dela. Uma entrada triunfal, deveria dizer. Tudo muito bem planejado. Ela de fato queria estar aqui e queria que eu a visse.

Yuri suspirou. Pensava se daria uma chance, se a chamaria para dançar. Contudo, tudo em sua cabeça se esvaiu ao visualizar um grupo de moças que pareciam caçá-lo incansavelmente, o que lhe causou certo desespero.

\- Otabek, creio que está um tanto abafado por aqui. Será que faria mal que nos retirássemos por alguns instantes? - Yuri agarrou o pulso de Otabek e caminhou o mais rápido que pode, tentando não chamar a atenção das pessoas, até uma varanda ampla que dava uma boa vista do pátio do castelo, onde a plebe se misturava com a nobreza em uma dança que não parecia ter fim. As coisas iam melhor do que esperava.

\- Sabe que uma hora terá que voltar, não é? - Otabek cruzou os braços a alguns passos atrás do príncipe que se apoiava na mureta.

\- Tenho receio que elas não saibam lidar com a própria selvageria. - Yuri tomou mais um gole da própria taça. - Creio que se retirar o meu casaco e atirar para elas, brigariam por ele como se fossem animais com um pedaço de carne. Céus, por que fui seguir o conselho de Victor?

Otabek colocou-se ao lado de Yuri.

\- Tem que admitir que realmente foi uma boa ideia. Conheceu várias moças que não conhecia, apesar de não achar que elas valham a pena. Fiquei um tanto entediado também. E olha como o povo está feliz. Muito tempo que não víamos esses sorrisos. Mas honestamente, queria ver o seu. Tente se animar um pouco. Por eles.

Com Otabek, a máscara Plisetsky finalmente caia. As feições endurecidas se converteram em um sorriso largo. Os dois se puseram a olhar a multidão, imaginar histórias para cada uma daquelas pessoas, fazendo pequenos joguetes e piadas. Sentiam-se leves como se só a presença do outro importasse. Yuri sentiu novamente aquela agitação que a proximidade com Otabek lhe causava.

\- Obrigado, Otabek. Acho que realmente nunca estarei pronto para esses bailes. Não sem você. No último ensinou-me a dançar, retomando minha confiança. E hoje ajudou-me a esvaziar a cabeça. Temos um reino para defender, uma guerra para vencer e um povo para motivar. Creio que não seria metade do homem que sou sem você. E não teria metade da coragem que tenho. Sua presença me motiva, seus sorrisos me alegram. Admiro-lhe em um grau tão grande que às vezes é difícil suportar.

A mão de Yuri encostou de leve na de Otabek. O cavaleiro mirou as feições do loiro, sentiu aquele breve contato e aquilo lhe aqueceu. Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do outro. A pele alva e macia, os olhos verdes reluzentes, as maçãs rosadas da face, a lua, as estrelas, as luzes da multidão. Era seu príncipe e teve a certeza que seus sentimentos fugiam do que realmente deveriam ser. Suspirou.

As portas da varanda se abriram rapidamente, terminando o contato. Victor correu por entre as portas.

\- Ainda bem que está a salvo, Vossa Alteza. - O conselheiro afirmou um tanto ofegante.

\- O que ocorreu, Victor? - O príncipe disse desconfiado.

\- A Vossa Majestade desapareceu e ao que tudo parece, é um atentado.


	5. O Baile - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas.  
> A minha proposta original era postar os caps de 15 em 15 dias. Me atrasei pois acabei me envolvendo em duas fics, uma long que é uma parceria e não vai interferir no processo de postagem dessa e uma one shot. O próximo cap deve sair apenas após o dia 20, pois colapsa novamente com as minhas provas. 
> 
> Bom, para compensar vocês, esse capítulo é bem agitado, acontece muita coisa e ele é um pouquinho maior do que os capítulos que já postei. 
> 
> É isso, boa leitura.

\- O que quer dizer com desapareceu?

Yuri passou a mão pelo rosto em sinal de consternação e continuou a falar:

\- Organizamos toda a guarda!!! Havia homens sobressalentes com ele! O que aconteceu?

Toda aquela conversa que teve com Otabek foi apagada de sua mente. Ainda era Yuri, eles ainda estavam no baile e ainda havia muita coisa em jogo. Incluso a integridade física e mental de seu avô.

\- Não consideramos que Seung estivesse tão bem preparado. O rei se retirou momentaneamente do baile e ele o rendeu. Está com as mãos atadas nas costas e está sendo usado como refém. Os homens da guarda convencional que colocamos não conseguiram reverter a situação.

\- Otabek, consiga-me uma espada, por favor. Preciso ir atrás de Seung.

Yuri tentou manter a melhor postura Plisetsky que pôde, mas estava visivelmente abalado. Otabek deu um passo à frente e respondeu:

\- Vossa Alteza, se me permite, não acho que seria a melhor opção... - O cavaleiro disse entre os dentes.

Antes que Yuri pudesse responder, Victor decidiu intervir. A resposta do príncipe havia sido totalmente impulsiva e não combinava com a maneira que deveria de agir. Seus sentimentos haviam prejudicado seu juízo.

\- Vossa Alteza, temos a nobreza em peso no castelo. Se sentirem que estamos em apuros, nos tornamos suscetíveis a outros conflitos. Alguns dos reinos vizinhos só aguardam nossos sinais de fraqueza para nos atacar. Deve voltar, ficar aparente, dançar. Deve parecer que está tudo bem.

Yuri suspirou. Como não poderia se envolver com aquilo? Era seu avô, seu futuro. Tudo estava em jogo com aquilo. Era brutal ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo e ainda forçar aparências.

\- Onde está o general Leroy?

\- Está com alguns dos seus homens, elaborando uma estratégia de captura.

\- Para mim está claro que a fuga se dará pelos estábulos. Eu arrisco que o traidor tentará passar pelos portões principais e isso poderá ser ruim para nós. Repasse isso ao general, já envie homens bem preparados para os estábulos, de preferência os da minha guarda. Eu quero que Otabek vá, confio a vida de meu avô a ele.

\- Mas não estávamos considerando que o general era um dos traidores? Colocar tudo na mão dele é arriscado...

\- Depois da reunião de ontem, ao menos para mim ficou claro que ele é leal. Além do mais a esposa dele está grávida e seria muito complicado ele arriscar o cargo de confiança que possui nessas condições.

\- Vossa Alteza, não me permitirei cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

O herdeiro do trono já estava irritado com Victor contradizendo seus desejos e ordens. Ele sabia o que fazia. Estava cansado de ser tratado como criança. Tinha suas convicções. Conhecia Victor uma vida inteira, mas ainda era seu reino, seu avô e sua segurança. E o general, depois de Otabek, era o mais indicado para aquilo.

\- Quero que ele faça a minha guarda. O general já traja as vestes oficiais, então parecerá uma mera troca de turno. Seguirei de volta para o salão com Otabek. Ordene-o que se apresse. Com meu avô desaparecido, a regência é minha. Espero que encare minhas ordens dessa maneira.

Tanto Otabek quanto Victor realizaram uma reverência. Yuri saiu a passos duros seguido pelo cavaleiro. Ao chegar no salão ficou claro o que as pessoas ainda não haviam se dado conta do ocorrido. Nem podiam. Os casais se moviam ritmados pelas músicas e as pessoas estavam concentradas em seus próprios mundos. As damas solteiras da alta sociedade ainda caçavam. O príncipe parou os músicos e optou por fazer um pronunciamento que afastasse qualquer suspeita sobre o que estava acontecendo.

\- Boa noite à todos. Tanto eu quanto meu avô, o grande Rei Nikolai Plisetsky estamos gratos e extremamente felizes por receber tantas pessoas essa noite. O Rei Nikolai infelizmente nos deixou para uma viagem já programada, então, agora, os senhores contam comigo como seu anfitrião. Ao povo, ele retornará em alguns dias. Ainda há bebida, comida, música e fartura. Então aproveitem o baile.

As pessoas aplaudiram e Yuri foi recebido ao descer do palanque por um grupo de moças, que foi gentilmente afastado pelo general, que já se preparava para a troca.

Otabek se aproximou de seu ouvido, por trás, lhe causando um certo arrepio.

\- Farei o meu melhor e trarei o Rei de volta.

Yuri engoliu seco e acenou com a cabeça. Otabek se dirigiu para dentro do castelo. O príncipe encarou as moças, mas não havia nem sinal de Mila. Como poderia perder alguém vestida de vermelho? O general Leroy colocou-se em seu encalce, realizando uma reverência.

\- Vossa Alteza, é uma honra poder servi-lo.

\- Desculpe-me pedir por sua ajuda justamente hoje que estaria de folga. Mas creio que compreende a situação.

\- Os pés de Isabella estão inchados, de qualquer maneira. Ela prefere estar sentada observando a nobreza. Apenas para situá-lo, ainda temos guardas no salão e no pátio. A notícia da viagem de Vossa Majestade irá se alastrar e desde que sejamos eficientes, as circunstâncias ficarão ocultas.

O príncipe ficou satisfeito com a resposta e se afastou da pilha de moças, indo em direção à uma menininha de aproximadamente dez anos que não tirava os olhos dele. Plebeia.

\- Geralmente não sou muito bom com convites, mas será que gostaria de dançar comigo?

Os olhos da menina brilharam. Ela abriu um largo sorriso e colocou sua mão sobre a de Yuri. As damas da corte se impressionaram com o ato do loiro, assim como o restante das pessoas do salão. Seu carinho pelo povo era reconhecido, mas aquilo não era esperado. Aquela fora a primeira dança que realmente tinha valido à pena. E o príncipe precisava dela antes de se submeter à próxima sessão de tortura, com mais uma de suas pretendentes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Otabek cruzou os corredores vazios do palácio e saiu por uma das entradas laterais desconhecidas para os frequentadores do castelo a passos rápidos. O caminho para os estábulos era longo. Estava por si e não sabia por onde o restante dos homens da guarda que compunha estavam.

Não colocou sua espada em punho pois suspeitou que algum casal pudesse estar se agarrando nos jardins que traçavam o caminho para o seu destino. Contudo, manteve-se atento. Tudo parecia calmo demais.

As portas dos galpão estavam fechadas. Era como se ninguém houvesse passado por ali. Mais um baile e mais uma vez aquele tinha sido seu destino, para ajudar Yuri. Decidiu entrar de uma vez só, sem manter a surpresa. Segurou a bainha para retirar a espada da maneira mais eficiente que poderia e empurrou a madeira com força.

Os cavalos relincharam. Victor estava lá dentro, empunhando a espada na direção do traidor, que segurava o rei a sua frente. Todos em silêncio. O cavaleiro se questionou quanto tempo fazia que Victor sabia utilizar uma espada. E o porquê dele estar sozinho ali, enfrentando a experiência de Seung.

\- Pensei que o cavaleiro número 1 da guarda nunca chegaria para me deter. - Seung Gil-Lee Gargalhou. - Um homem como eu, colocado como comandante das tropas comuns. Eu merecia estar na guarda principal. Esforcei-me muito para isso. E o rei de Novgorod reconheceu meu valor.

Seung segurou o rosto de Nikolai com força, dando-lhe pequenos tapinhas na face.

\- A melhor parte é que os dois estão com a espada em punho, mas esse velho demente é mais importante. Não ousariam avançar. Nikolai vai ser enforcado diante do povo de Novgorod e ganharemos a guerra.

Otabek começou a analisar a situação. Lembrava-se que a defesa da esquerda de Seung não era boa. Se tivesse ao menos uma oportunidade... Foi quando ouviu a voz de Victor.

\- Vossa Majestade não o selecionou para a guarda porque felizmente não é um dos melhores. Mas ainda assim confiava no seu potencial para colocá-lo em uma posição de liderança e confiança. Se não considera que Otabek está numa posição merecida, o desafie. Se é tão bom assim, aposto que conseguirá derrubá-lo.

O traidor pareceu oscilar com as palavras. Victor percebeu que não faltava muito para que seu próprio o orgulho derrotasse o comandante do segundo acampamento.

\- Seria uma vitória gloriosa, diria. Ainda retiraria uma grande pedra do caminho do Rei de Novgorod. Mais um triunfo. A cabeça do rei e do cavaleiro número 1, o guarda e treinador do príncipe. Com isso seria menos um desafio.

Seung estendeu a espada na direção de Victor.

\- Cale-se e me dê sua espada, sem gracinhas. O velho continua em minha posse.

Victor estendeu a espada e Seung a atirou no feno. Otabek mantinha a arma à sua frente, segurando com firmeza.

\- Vá para a porta. Sabe, Victor, sempre gostei de você. Seus conselhos são realmente úteis. Uma vez esse inútil tinha que acertar com uma escolha. Acho que esse garoto mimado realmente precisa de uma lição.

Seung investiu e as espadas se chocaram, em um tilintar agudo. Seus rostos ficaram próximos e as espadas cruzavam-se na altura de seus ombros. A investida atirou os dois cavaleiros para trás. Ambos estavam trajados apenas com as fardas oficiais.

\- Chama isso de golpe? Eu teria vergonha de ter colocado esse garoto imprudente na guarda se eu fosse você, Nikolai.

Otabek manejou a espada e estalou o pescoço, na expectativa do próximo ataque. Seung investiu da mesma maneira e Otabek abaixou-se, mantendo a espada alta e conseguindo realizar um corte nas roupas do traidor pela lateral e dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas. O outro urrou de dor. O cavaleiro ergueu-se rapidamente e reposicionou a espada.

\- Chama isso de imprudência ou crê que foi apenas sorte?

\- Apenas queria ver do que o moleque é capaz.

Seung realizou uma nova investida, dessa vez na direção da barriga de Otabek, como se tentasse retribuir o golpe recebido. O cavaleiro girou na tentativa de desviar e Seung o empurrou, pisando sobre seu peito e encostando a ponta da espada em seu pescoço.

Mas tal posição não demorou muito tempo. Seung foi distraído por uma faca que cortou seu braço de maneira falha. Ele olhou raivosamente para Victor, que engoliu seco. Otabek aproveitou a oportunidade para cravar a espada em seu tronco, próximo à axila direita.

O traidor largou a própria espada, perdendo sangue e caindo no chão. Victor caminhou até Nikolai, desamarrando-o, enquanto Otabek segurava os pulsos de Seung. O rei levantou-se caminhou até Seung, cuspindo em seu rosto e dando-lhe uma bofetada.

Os homens da guarda principal chegaram logo em seguida, levando o traidor. Victor explicou que viu Seung afastando-se com o rei e acreditou não ter tempo de alcançar a guarda, que fora enviada para os portões principais pelo general. A mudança da estratégia só chegou a eles posteriormente. Por isso estava sozinho.

Quando entraram no castelo pela entrada lateral, as pessoas começavam a ir embora. Nikolai foi deixado na sala de reunião, junto a Otabek. Yuri chegou às pressas, abraçando o rei.

\- Eu fiquei muitíssimo preocupado, vovô. Eu tentei ir atrás, mas Victor me fez tomar juízo e perceber que não era a melhor opção.

\- Estou muito bem, não vê. Quero saber dessa noite. Já tenho uma futura rainha?

Aquilo o irritou. Como Nikolai achava que Yuri deveria proceder. Ele estava em perigo. Era estranho que considerasse que ele tivesse cabeça para se preocupar com uma esposa quando sua vida estava em risco. Não só isso, o reinado inteiro. O príncipe bufou.

\- Não tem resposta? Dei-lhe essa noite, Yuri. Creio que possamos ficar com um acampamento a menos, não teremos tantos problemas assim...

\- Não teremos tantos problemas? Estabilidade nesse conflito também significa que somos fracos! É injusto submeter o nosso povo à minha dificuldade de encontrar uma esposa. Passou pelo o que passou essa noite e não entende que o traidor é culpa desse conflito prolongado. Sabe-se lá mais quantos surgirão. Vossa Majestade está sendo negligente com nosso povo e com seus soldados.

\- Fala como se fosse muito maduro e soubesse o que é carregar o peso dessa coroa. Cresça, Yuri.

O príncipe fez uma reverência e se retirou do salão, seguido por Otabek.

\- Ele diz para que eu cresça, mas as atitudes imaturas são as dele. Não é possível que ele seja tão tolo.

\- Yuri, acalme-se. Vossa Majestade apenas tenta protegê-lo. - Otabek disse alcançando-o e caminhando ao seu lado.

\- Eu não preciso de proteção. Preciso de meu povo a salvo.

Yuri suspirou. Aquilo tudo o deixava exausto.

\- Ainda podemos lutar juntos. Seu avô não conseguirá deixar o castelo amanhã como gostaria. Descanse e amanhã aposto que estará em seu juízo. Se for necessário, todos os homens de sua guarda irão para a batalha sob suas ordens, já lhe disse. Pensará em uma boa estratégia.

Yuri acenou com a cabeça. Os dois pararam na frente da porta do quarto do Príncipe.

\- Obrigado por salvar meu avô, Otabek. Ele pode ser teimoso, mas ainda é tudo o que eu tenho.

\- Agradeça à Victor. Teria perdido se não fosse por ele. Mas saiba que estou sempre à sua disposição e se depender apenas de mim, estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Otabek deslizou sua mão pelo cabelo de Yuri, colocando atrás de sua orelha e posteriormente colocando a mão sobre a pele pálida do príncipe, que a cobriu com a própria, beijando-a e entrando em seu quarto.

Passou a mão por seu rosto, processando tudo o que havia ocorrido naquela noite e todas aquelas sensações que Otabek lhe causava. Estava exausto. Afrouxou o lenço no pescoço, retirou as botas e serviu-se de um copo de uma das bebidas de sua adega. Otabek havia dito que lutariam juntos. Começou a averiguar o que faria para retirar a guarda do castelo e invadir o primeiro acampamento. Retirou o casaco pesado e arrancou a camisa. Caminhou em direção ao quarto de banho. Não queria que os criados lhe ajudassem. Apenas relaxaria. A noite havia sido um fracasso para seus planos.

O príncipe se arrastou, encarando os próprios pés, perdido em seus pensamento. Foi quando ouviu uma risada que o fez derrubar a própria taça. Ao erguer a cabeça se deparou com a dama em sua cama.

Os peitos marcados, o colar com uma pedra enorme vermelha sobre seu seu colo, meias até a altura das coxas, presas ao espartilho rendado de tonalidade creme. Seus cabelos na altura dos ombros vermelhos, soltos. E a tornozeleira de brilhantes que Yuri reconheceu de imediato. Era a condessa de Astracrã. Jamais esperaria por aquilo.

\- Mas como...?

\- Eu esperava que uma conversa a sós fosse mais apropriada. É uma honra, Vossa Alteza.

Ela realizou uma espécie de reverência que ressaltava ainda mais suas curvas. Aquilo era o auge da loucura. Aquela mulher não tinha um pingo de sanidade! E como havia conseguido entrar em seus aposentos?

\- Eu sou Mila Babicheva, Condessa de Astracrã, mas já deve ter ouvido falar de mim. Mas o título é uma mera formalidade.

Ela levantou-se apanhou duas taças e levou até Yuri que ainda estava imóvel, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Perdoe-me pelo susto, mas era totalmente inviável que entrássemos em contato no baile. Preferi algo mais intimista e creio que pelo seu histórico, você também.

Mila ameaçou morder a orelha do príncipe que se desvencilhou, colocando sua taça sobre a mesa.

\- Como você entrou aqui?

\- Victor me cedeu as chaves caridosamente. Mas soube que já está acostumado em receber damas no seu quarto. Aliás, gostaria muito de conhecer as tão faladas habilidades sexuais do príncipe de Torzhok.

O loiro amaldiçoou mentalmente Victor e seu avô.

\- Sabe que adentrar nos aposentos reais sem a dada permissão é crime, não?

\- Estou disposta a correr esse risco.

Mila o empurrou contra a cama e subiu em seus quadris, deixando Yuri vermelho e suando frio. O jovem fechou os olhos, temendo pelo o que viria a seguir. O que faria para livrar-se dela?

A condessa arqueou a sobrancelha e saiu de cima de Yuri.

\- Céus, era tudo boato? Você já se deitou com alguma mulher antes? Para mim ficou muito claro que não.

O príncipe não podia mostrar fragilidade. Ainda era um Plisetsky. Ergueu a cabeça e mostrou o olhar mais confiante que pôde.

\- Veja, condessa, estou realmente exausto. Teve sua chance no baile, mas não esteve lá o restante da noite...

\- Porque eu sei que sou a mulher perfeita para ser sua esposa. Para ser rainha. Fui criada a vida inteira para isso. E ao observar as damas da alta sociedade, tive a certeza que nenhuma delas era mais apropriada do que eu. Me diga, Vossa Alteza, por um acaso encontrou sua futura rainha?

Aquilo foi uma afronta. Mas ele sabia que ela estava certa.

\- Muita arrogância de sua parte se considerar perfeita. No que acha que se difere das demais? Poucos segundos atrás estava me atacando, como todas as outras.

\- Sinto por isso. Creio que preciso conhecê-lo um pouco melhor ao invés de guiar-me pelos boatos. Eu conheço as mazelas de seu povo. Meu pai fala da guerra e da situação que vocês vivem. A sua plebe, ao menos por hoje, me adorou e a corte me inveja. Posso não ser o que quer, mas sou o que precisa, Vossa Alteza.

Mila pegou o robe de cetim preto e se vestiu, sentando-se na cama.

\- Beberia comigo, Vossa Alteza?

Talvez fosse certo ter aquela conversa. Deixou a irritação de lado, pegou dois copos limpos e uma garrafa armazenada em sua reserva. Serviu-os e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela chocou seu copo contra o dele e se pôs a falar.

\- Diga-me, pode parecer um tanto petulante, mas como conseguiu manter as aparências por tanto tempo? Todos...

\- Todos sabem das mulheres que meu avô envia ao meu quarto. Geralmente eu as embebedo e as coloco para dormir ou faço acordos, em troca de jóias, dinheiro ou até mesmo da honra de dizerem que se deitaram comigo.

\- E Vossa Alteza nunca quis? Há muitas mulheres bonitas no ofício de meretriz...

\- Me chame de Yuri, está bem? O título me deixa um pouco desconfortável às vezes. Eu nunca me senti atraído realmente por nenhuma delas.

\- Pelo visto, nem por mim.

Mila abaixou a cabeça, mostrando certa chateação. Não era o efeito que o príncipe queria causar.

\- Não é que eu não tenha me sentido atraído. Olha, você é muito bonita e realmente chama a atenção. É só que...

\- Você gosta daquele cavaleiro que estava contigo quando cheguei, não é?

\- Otabek? Não! Ele é um amigo. Leal. Treinávamos juntos quando crianças. O admiro muito. É um dos homens mais corajosos e fortes que eu já tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Sem contar que ele é realmente imponente e cheio de certezas. Eu não teria a ousadia de seguir com metade dos meus planos se não fosse por ele. Ele me estimula. E quando sorri, eu sinto que estou fazendo o correto. Ele...

\- Então isso explica tudo. É por causa dele.

\- Está devaneiando.

\- Eu os vi na varanda. Diria até que ele também gosta de você. Fico feliz pelos seus sentimentos serem recíprocos.

Yuri sentiu-se corar. Não sentia-se assim por Otabek. Ou sentia-se? Lembrou-se das coisas que ele o fazia sentir, os arrepios, a felicidade, como experenciava ser ele mesmo quando estavam juntos. Ele, o herdeiro ao trono, encantado por seu cavaleiro.

\- Somos dois homens! E...

\- E você tem seus deveres com esse reino. Olha, Yuri, precisa se casar e eu quero ser rainha. Faremos um acordo. Anuncie-me como sua noiva. Nos casaremos, você poderá ser rei, terminar com essa guerra e eu ainda permitirei que mantenha o romance com seu cavaleiro.

Yuri suspirou. A proposta era realmente boa. E realmente estava apreciando aquela conversa com Mila. Ela era ambiciosa, esperta e havia o conseguido desarmar algumas vezes naquele breve diálogo.

\- Mas eu não gosto dele.

\- Ou ainda não sabe que gosta. Não nos conhecemos direito. Pode me dar a resposta depois. Eu também adoraria conhecer o Yuri por de trás dos boatos. Você parece ser bem mais interessante do que realmente demonstra.

Não havia depois. Nikolai o exigira a resposta o mais breve possível. O príncipe estendeu a mão.

\- Yuri Plisetsky, Príncipe de Torzhok. Amo meu avô, meu reino e meu povo, aliás, é por minha plebe que me coloquei nessa situação. Me orgulho dos meus soldados. Não tenho boas habilidades de luta, mas estou treinando. Não há nada que me revigore mais do que um mergulho no Tvertsa, rio pelo qual o meu exército briga. Os dias mais frios são os meus favoritos. Levo os lemas dos Plisetsky a sério e você terá que se acostumar com isso. Quando quero uma coisa, praticamente não há o que me pare. Teremos muito tempo para nos conhecermos depois que nos casarmos. E se não nos suportarmos, esse castelo é bem grande.

\- Mila Babicheva, Condessa de Astracã. Gosto dos dias quentes, da brisa da tarde, dos estudos linguísticos. Não sou muito boa cantora, mas adoro tocar piano. Se me der um vestido, meus olhos brilharão como mais intenso sol e o mesmo ocorre quando passo pelos campos e assisto a vigorosidade com a qual as pessoas trabalham nesse reino. Não tenho medo de me arriscar, nem de sujar minhas mãos. Pode ver meus calos, aliás. Sou péssima manuseando uma espada, mas por ser filha única meu pai fez questão que soubesse ao menos lidar com as facas.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, selando aquele acordo.

\- Darei seu nome ao Rei Nikolai. Amanhã deverá mudar-se para cá, apesar de achar que nosso tempo juntos não será muito. Não é de bom tom que saia por essas portas agora. Tenho guardas do lado de fora e se virem a futura rainha saindo de meu quarto a essa hora, será o seu nome nos boatos e creio que já percebeu como eles correm por aqui. Durma em minha cama.

\- E onde dormirá, Yuri?

\- Não se preocupe, com isso. Boa noite.

O príncipe entrou no quarto de banho, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Arrastou suas costas pela porta, sentando-se no chão. Colocou a cabeça entre as pernas e feriu o maior lema dos Plisetsky: as lágrimas correram por seu rosto.

Naquela noite percebeu que jamais seria o rei que seu povo merecia. Não conseguia ter uma mulher em seus braços. Nunca foi questão da personalidade ou da aparência, como fazia questão de se afirmar. Uma mentira dita mil vezes continua sendo uma mentira para quem a pronunciou.

Um rei com um casamento falso e um herdeiro que nunca viria. Começou a torcer para que Nikolai morresse antes de presenciar seu fracasso e desejar que seu povo nunca suspeitasse daqueles sentimentos que tinha por Otabek e que até aquela conversa não havia se dado conta da profundidade.

Se arrependeu daquele desejo miserável e chorou mais. As lágrimas só mostravam como não estava à altura dos Plisetsky. E mesmo assim, todos dependiam e acreditavam nele.

Yuri mergulhou na bacia esperando que a água fria lhe trouxesse o mesmo conforto que o Tvertsa lhe traria, sem sucesso. Permaneceu ali até se acostumar com a temperatura e suas lágrimas secarem. Vestiu a melhor máscara Plisetsky que tinha e deixou aquela área de seus aposentos. Ao deitar-se no tapete de pele de tigre, o príncipe teve a certeza que a sua maldição não era o casamento, mas sim lidar com toda a farsa que seria submetido sendo o próximo rei de Torzhok. O nome Plisetsky não só escondia seu verdadeiro eu, como também o líder que jamais seria.


	6. A Forca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas do AO3! 
> 
> Eu estou um pouquinho nervosa com esse capitulo, porque eu acabei escrevendo ele com um estado de espírito não muito bom.   
> Espero que vocês gostem, de todo modo.
> 
> E até a próxima

A noite também não fora fácil para Otabek. Havia garantido à Yuri que a guarda estaria ao lado dele, sem exatamente ter certeza disso. Os homens passaram parte da madrugada discutindo as implicações de irem lutar sem a permissão do rei. Uma delas, a possível acusação de traição e a forca coletiva. Mas de fato, a morte não se aproximava das angústias e agouros que precisavam combater lutando naquela guerra. E por aquela batalha, ou durante ela, valeria à pena morrer. Aquilo lhes dava uma certa ansiedade e a fome pelo tilintar das espadas, pela adrenalina e inacreditavelmente, pelo cheiro de sangue fresco.

Depois de horas de discussão, os homens decidiram que ao entrarem na guarda, juraram defender seu reino e príncipe, por mais que isso lhes custasse a vida. Seguriam e confiariam em Yuri. 

O cavaleiro acostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro ciente de que havia dado seu melhor e que nada o recompensaria melhor que o sorriso que o herdeiro do trono daria com a confirmação daquilo. 

Seu ânimo contudo sumiu ao chegar nos aposentos reais pela manhã, na troca do turno da guarda. Yuri abriu a porta com a postura e a máscara Plisetsky intactas. Aquilo lhe causou certo estranhamento, já que Yuri geralmente se desfazia delas ao vê-lo.

\- Otabek. 

\- Yuri. 

O moreno tentou manter o grau de intimidade na tentativa de perfurar aquele bloqueio, mas o olhar de Yuri era frio e desviava do seu. Começou a se questionar internamente o que teria feito de errado. 

\- Houve uma mudança nos planos que discutimos antes. Entre, por favor. 

O príncipe deu as costas e Otabek o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-o engolir seco. Mas o nervosismo não demorou muito. Yuri se recompôs quase de imediato, desvencilhando-se sem violência do aperto do cavaleiro.

\- Vamos, sente-se. 

Otabek se recostou na poltrona e Yuri permanecia sem olha-lo.

\- Otabek, eu gostaria apresentar-lhe a condessa de Astracrã e futura rainha de Torzhok, Mila Babicheva. 

A jovem entrou na antesala, fazendo um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e sorrindo amigavelmente. Aquilo havia doído um pouco. Ele sabia que Yuri estava buscando uma noiva, mas com aquele anúncio, seus pés tocaram o chão. Otabek ficou um tempo imóvel assimilando aquela informação. Levantou-se e fez uma reverência, antes que seu silêncio fosse dado como um desrespeito. 

\- Condessa.

\- Ora, se não é realmente uma graça. Mal acreditaria no que já ouvi falar de suas habilidades de combate se apenas o visse pelo castelo. Ganhou torneios em reinos vizinhos, não? 

\- Alguns. 

\- E que voz potente! Fico muito feliz em saber que um dia estará em minha guarda também. Yuri tem-lhe em muita alta estima…

\- Sei perfeitamente meu lugar e minhas obrigações, condessa. Sou leal à Vossa Alteza e a seus princípios. E sempre dou meu melhor. 

Otabek realizou outra reverência e ameaçou se retirar. Ferido. Sem entender de onde surgira aquela mulher. E certo de que algo ali estava o afastando de seu príncipe.

\- Otabek, preciso de um favor antes que saia.

O cavaleiro respirou fundo e deu meia volta. 

\- Sei que conhece cada uma das passagens desse castelo. Tenho uma reunião em poucos minutos e preciso que Mila saia daqui sem ser vista.

Otabek o encarava e Yuri parecia distraído com os tons de azul dos móveis. O fato de o príncipe não olhá-lo doía por demais. Começou a considerar que Yuri o fazia devido à presença da Condessa. Por ter outro nobre ali. Mas isso não era do feitio do príncipe. 

O moreno concordou e foi em direção à um guarda roupa, oferecendo à Mila uma capa com capuz. A futura rainha a vestiu e seguiu-o pelo aposento até um quadro. Yuri, satisfeito, deixou o quarto. Otabek ainda estava inquieto. Era estranho estar ali com Mila, que o olhava parecendo tentar decifrá-lo.

\- Vocês brigaram em algum momento?

Otabek se assustou com a voz da ruiva. Não havia entendido o comentário. Ergueu a sobrancelha em estranheza ao que ela havia dito. Puxou o quadro, abrindo uma passagem.

\- Eu vi vocês dois na varanda, ontem à noite. Pareceram mais próximos do que agora. Se ele me permite que o chame de Yuri, não entendi porque o chamou de Alteza. Parecem ter mais liberdade do que isso.

Ela falava demais e sempre parecia ter uma opinião sobre algo. Yuri por algum motivo o quis distante e não corrigiu o uso da formalidade nenhuma vez. Será que ela estava com ciúmes e demarcando território? Aquela atitude começava a irritá-lo. 

\- Posso parecer rude, condessa, mas como já lhe disse hoje, conheço perfeitamente meu lugar.

\- Devo dizer que se passar o resto da vida com essa postura, Yuri por mais que alcance seus objetivos, jamais será feliz. Repito, eu vi vocês. E perceptivelmente esse cavaleiro tem um coração. Desde quando gosta dele?

\- Condessa, se me permite, essa conversa está passando um pouco dos limites.

\- Olha, Otabek. Eu só não quero que você me veja como rival, está bem? Yuri deixou bem clara minha posição nesse casamento. Eu não vou ficar entre vocês dois.

Não esperava aquelas acusações e declarações de Mila. O cavaleiro parou em meio ao corredor estreito da passagem e virou na direção dela. Precisou recordar-se de que aquela mulher à sua frente seria rainha. Apesar de aquela conversa estar lhe tirando do sério, não podia ser desrespeitoso. 

\- Condessa, eu preciso trabalhar. Recebi ordens diretas de Yuri e pretendo cumprí-las. Há perguntas que não preciso responder. Então se puder cooperar comigo, agradeço.

Respirou fundo e seguiu o caminho. Não é possível que sua devoção à Yuri fosse tão clara assim. Não deveria de ser. 

\- Otabek, vou ser sincera então. Não precisa me responder, mas ao menos me ouça. Eu não sei exatamente o que acontece entre vocês dois, mas em algum momento, vai pegar fogo. 

\- Não há o que pegar fogo. Yuri será rei, estará casado e eu continuarei servindo à ele e a Torzhok. Esse é o fim da história. É assim que deve ser. 

\- Mas é assim que gostaria que fosse?

Otabek sabia exatamente como gostaria que fosse. Queria estar ao lado de seu príncipe a todo momento. Ouvir sua voz, contemplar de seus sorrisos, observar sua melhor postura Plisetsky se desfazer quando dizia seu nome. Queria sentir sua pele em contato com a dele, o calor de Yuri próximo ao seu e saber o gosto daqueles lábios que pareciam ser tão macios. Não queria Mila, não queria guerra. Queria que o universo se resumisse aos dois. Mas em nenhuma realidade isso seria possível. 

Aqueles pensamentos, deveriam ficar ocultos. 

\- Gostaria que fosse como Yuri deseja: o melhor para esse reino e o povo que vive nele. Não espere que sejamos amigos, Condessa. Servirei a você. Mas a coroa é algo muito maior que nossos desejos e conquistas pessoais. Todos somos meros peões em um jogo imprevisível. No fim, só a coroa importa e nós temos que protegê-la. E Yuri é a melhor opção para todos. É muito ingênua e romântica se acha que isso tudo se trata de menos. 

Mila se manteve calada o restante do caminho. Aquela saída no quarto os levava a um dos corredores principais, próximos ao salão. Tanto a dureza de Otabek quanto a franqueza de Mila se faziam latentes em suas cabeças. Ao entrar na carruagem, a jovem afastou o capuz do rosto, colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do cavaleiro e disse: 

\- Pode não querer minha amizade, mas não sou sua inimiga. Tenha isso em mente. 

A carruagem disparou. O estresse, o fato de quase ter perdido uma luta na noite passada, suas mágoas e incertezas precisavam se dissipar. Agarrou a espada com firmeza e foi em direção à arena de treinamento.

 

*

 

O ar pareceu menos denso assim que Yuri saiu do quarto. Odiava aquela sensação do olhar ansioso de Otabek sobre si, sem poder olha-lo da maneira que gostaria. Percebeu que ele se sentiu rejeitado. Vê-lo daquela maneira não lhe fazia bem, mas era necessário.

Sabia de suas obrigações e a proximidade com o cavaleiro o afastava delas. Precisava dar seu máximo por seu povo. Começou a pensar como os treinamentos diários seriam difíceis a partir de agora. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala de reuniões, onde Victor e o avô lhe aguardavam. Yuri tinha em seus lábios o sorriso mais debochado possível. Não permitiu que nenhum dos dois lhe falassem, já ditando as regras do rumo daquela conversa. 

\- Mila Babicheva. Esse é o nome. Agora creio que não há muito mais o que discutirmos. Tirando pelo fato de após um ataque desses, não é a melhor hora para que vá para o campo de batalha. 

O rei Nikolai sorriu satisfeito. Mila era filha de um amigo de longa data. Era bonita e tinha os dotes de uma boa rainha. 

\- Fico tranquilo com sua decisão. E realmente tem razão, devo ficar mais uns dias em Torzhok. Conversava sobre isso com Victor ainda pouco. 

Yuri surpreendeu-se. O avô estava sorrindo e concordando com o que dizia. Havia algo de muito errado ali. 

\- E o que o levou a essa decisão ?

\- Estou bem de saúde, como pode bem ver. Mas é bom que as coisas se acalmem antes que eu parta. Apenas os soldados sabem que ainda estou no reino, já que anunciou ontem que eu viajaria em pleno baile. Creio que será uma boa oportunidade de vê-lo na regência, apesar de estar confiante que sair-se-a bem.

Aquele discurso ainda assustava. Faltava algum detalhe. Nikolai parecia demasiadamente tranquilo. E feliz. 

\- Já que é assim, creio que terminamos. 

\- Se aquiete, Yuri. Precisamos conversar com você sobre algo. Como sabe, nós temos um traidor preso em nossas masmorras. Ele deve ser julgado e punido corretamente. 

Victor continuou a fala do rei:

\- O atentado deve permanecer oculto, mas podemos acusá-lo pela troca das cartas e pela tomada do primeiro acampamento, já que ele se confessou. A questão toda, Alteza, é que como teoricamente o rei está viajando, Vossa Alteza deverá aplicar a sentença. 

\- Creio que nunca presenciei esse tipo de crime e não estou muito certo de sua punição. Qual a sentença para traição? 

Victor e Nikolai se entreolharam. Todo o rumo agradável que levou a conversa até aquele ponto, se esvaiu. Yuri abriu sua boca tentando procurar palavras para dizer. Conhecia a resposta para a pergunta que havia feito: morte. 

Ele teria que mandar executar alguém. Céus. Sabia que aqueles dois tinham aquela armadilha pronta. Não se via capaz de dar aquela ordem. Começou a pensar na coerência daquilo. A traição se deu pelas péssimas decisões de seu avô sobre aquela guerra. Mas ainda assim, isso não era motivo para sequestrá-lo e enviá-lo a outro reino para a morte certa. Tinha raiva de Seung Gil-Lee, mas a pena de morte era realmente o correto? 

Yuri sentou-se na poltrona. Se ele ordenasse a morte de um homem do exército, do povo, seria visto como o tirano que nunca quis parecer ser. Mas não podia mudar as leis de Torzhok. Pelo menos não ainda. Não era ele o rei. 

\- Não acho que seria o apropriado a se fazer. Aliás, nossas leis estão arcaicas. Esse homem está sendo enviado para execução pelo péssimo rumo que essa guerra tomou!

\- Yuri, precisa ser feito. E você o fará. Ou esse reino será visto como fraco. 

\- Isso só causará uma revolta na população. Seung era um homem do povo. Ele deve ser punido. Mas a morte? Eu não posso fazer isso… Eu não vou fazer isso. 

Victor contrabalanceou a discussão:

\- Um homem que tentou dizimar o próprio povo, isso sim. Quantas famílias foram destruídas com a queda do acampamento? Alteza, sugiro que prepare um bom discurso. O julgamento é hoje à tarde, por uma mera formalidade e a execução se dará amanhã de manhã, no pátio aberto. Não há muita escolha. São nossas leis. 

Não havia fuga. Era imposição da coroa e mais um fardo da mesma e do sangue Plisetsky. Não havia saída. 

Yuri deixou a sala de reunião sem conseguir reagir e foi em direção à sala do trono. O corredor que o levava até a poltrona maciça parecia estreito e apertado. E aquilo o deixava quase sem ar. Encarou os reis estendidos nas paredes. Quantas decisões difíceis eles teriam tomado? Quantas vezes teriam passado por cima de seus princípios pela coroa? 

Sentou-se no trono, apoiando as mãos nos braços e sentindo a sensação gélida. Se sentiu fraco e desmerecedor. Mas aquele maldito lugar ainda assim era seu. E seu povo precisava de alguém forte para assumi-lo. Fingir ser digno daquilo era tão difícil!

Queria poder conversar com Otabek e receber suas palavras de conforto e apoio. Mas a proximidade com o cavaleiro só o afastava mais do futuro rei que deveria ser. Suspirou. Ainda haveria treino naquele dia. Abaixou a cabeça com vergonha do que os reis do passado achariam dele. Não tinha mais coragem de encará-los. Saiu dali, fechando as portas atrás de si e encontrando com Victor.

\- Vossa Alteza, olha, desculpe por ter cedido sua chave à Condessa. Mas acreditei que as coisas não tivessem ido bem…

\- Independente de seus achismos, Victor, meus aposentos são privados. É engraçado quando fala na minha segurança e oferece minha chave à alguém que eu não conheço.

\- Mas está noivo dela, não está? E alcançará seus objetivos. Foi por seu bem.

Yuri revirou os olhos. Victor era um bom amigo e conselheiro, mas às vezes sua preocupação quase paterna o irritava. 

\- Quando ela volta?

\- Ela disse que amanhã cedo e trará uma dama de companhia. Preciso de dois aposentos coligados para elas. Quero que Mila seja incluída da minha agenda de amanhã, fazendo-me companhia nas reuniões com os comerciantes locais e nas visitas às colheitas. Creio que talvez ela também queira treinar. Ela mencionou algo sobre manejar facas, ou algo assim. Nada mais próprio do que ela conhecer nossa rotina antes de aceitar-me em casamento.

Victor percebeu que o jovem não mencionara a execução. Ele estava tentando desviar daquele assunto. E ainda assim, ele daria a ordem. Imaginou a dificuldade daquilo para Yuri. Mas fazia parte de sua maturação como futuro rei. E sabia que ele não fugiria. 

Os dois se cumprimentaram e Yuri foi em direção à arena de treinamento. Otabek pingava de tanto suor, investindo golpes duros às estruturas de palha. Alguns dos cavaleiros lutavam entre si e outros claramente haviam cansado de perder para o campeão. O príncipe sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa na violência empregada naquele treino. 

Por um segundo, quase, temeu chamá-lo. Mas Otabek foi mais rápido e abandonou a espada no chão, ofegante, e foi em sua direção. Yuri encarou os pés. 

\- Fiquei na dúvida se treinaria hoje. Há algo que queira falar?

O cavaleiro cruzou os braços. Yuri colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e passou direto por ele, sem novamente olhá-lo. O moreno suspirou. Por algum motivo Yuri queria espaço. Programou um treino focado no físico individual e o herdeiro do trono o realizou até a exaustão. Otabek o olhou de longe centenas de vezes e o príncipe vez alguma o retribuiu ou sorriu. 

No fim do dia, Yuri não quis sua companhia para um passeio ou para a ceia. Aliás, o único cumprimento direcionado a si foi o mesmo que direcionou a todos os outros cavaleiros. Não que fosse rude, ou frio. Apenas não era a maneira como costumava se portar com ele. 

Pouco antes de todos os homens da guarda deixarem a arena, receberam a notícia da execução do dia seguinte o que gerou uma comemoração exacerbada de seus esforços e da glória de Otabek. Decidiram comemorar com bebida. Mas o homem responsável pela captura do traidor não participou de sua própria comemoração. Acomodou-se em seus aposentos tentando reunir as informações que tinha e saber o que estava acontecendo com Yuri. E o único diferencial foi Mila. Ela havia feito ou dito algo. Mas não poderia odiá-la. O que poderia fazer? 

 

*

 

As pessoas começavam a se aglomerar no pátio. Uma multidão. A guarda estava à postos para uma possível confusão. Alguns bradavam pedindo a morte e outros silenciosamente saudavam o traidor. Seung já estava amarrado, amordaçado e sentado sobre uma cadeira. A face exposta ao frio gélido e a ferida ocasionada pela última batalha ainda sangrava ocasionalmente. A corda já estava posicionada e o carrasco segurava o saco de pano que lhe cobriria o rosto. 

Victor olhava tudo da varanda, arquitetando os mínimos detalhes para que saísse tudo na intenção que deveria. Yuri precisava ser visto como um líder astuto. Já havia revisado o discurso que faria uma centena de vezes. JJ e Otabek estavam posicionados ao seu lado. 

O herdeiro do trono entrou nos aposentos e Nikolai o olhou. De imediato fechou o punho, em antecipação ao que viria. Victor, ciente da presença do príncipe, o anunciou: 

\- Anuncio o Herdeiro do Trono de Torzhok e regente, Vossa Alteza real, Yuri Plisetsky. 

As pessoas o aplaudiram, gritaram seu nome e pôde jurar até que ouviu pequenos assobios. Já havia feito alguns discursos, mas nada como aquilo, não com tanta gente e claramente não nessas circunstâncias detestáveis. 

\- Meu caro povo de Torzhok. Gostaria que tivesse outra escolha ou outro meio de resolver tais circunstâncias. Como muitos de vocês devem saber, nosso primeiro acampamento foi tomado algumas semanas atrás. Nosso exército já busca recuperá-lo, mas com isso perdemos pais, irmãos, amigos. Não tenho sequer ideia da dor que muitos de vocês guardam em seu peito. Essa guerra deve se extinguir o mais rápido possível pelo bem desse povo e desse reino. 

O homem que está sentado nessa cadeira está sendo acusado de traição. Seu julgamento foi ontem e o mesmo confessou ser um dos responsáveis pela a dizimação desse acampamento. Meus homens conseguiram capturá-lo e sou extremamente grato por isso. Como meu avô, Vossa Majestade, está ausente, eu me torno responsável pela execução das leis de Torzhok. 

Olhou para Victor, que o incentivou. Yuri não conseguiria. O povo já gritava pela forca. Manter a postura Plisetsky estava cada vez mais complicado. A sua visão estava começando a embaçar. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Otabek e finalmente o olhou.

\- Diga de uma vez por todas, Yuri. Termine isso de uma vez. Eu estou aqui. Eu continuo tentando te dar forças para que tome suas decisões mais difíceis. Apenas faça. 

Yuri gritou, fazendo todos se silenciarem. O grito foi quase como um rugido do tigre que vivia dentro de si. 

\- Seung Gil-Lee, é condenado por traição. Sua sentença, a forca. Seu nome será escrito na lista de inimigos de nossa nação e seus herdeiros carregarão esse fardo consigo até se provarem leais novamente. 

O carrasco tirou a mordaça e Seung tentou gritar toda a verdade ocultada naquele discurso. A corda foi amarrada e Yuri olhou até a abertura do alçapão. Estava feito. Ele havia matado um homem e retirado toda a parcela de culpa de seu avô daquela traição. Seung seria considerado o único responsável. O príncipe ficou em choque. Teve seus ombros abraçados por Otabek, que o retirou rapidamente da varanda e da sala que a precedia. Ninguém naquela sala foi capaz de falar ou se mexer após o grito de Yuri. 

Otabek também não disse mais nada. Yuri vestia a máscara Plisetsky, como se após aquilo tudo estivesse tranquilo. Mas não estava. Tudo parecia ainda mais conturbado. O cavaleiro o levou até o próprio cavalo e montou sobre ele. 

\- Não sei o que acontece com você, Yuri. Não sei o porquê de não me olhar ou se abrir comigo. Mas preciso que me acompanhe. A sua necessidade de se reestabilizar é gritante. 

Yuri não tirou os olhos do seus. Otabek estendeu a mão.

\- Você vem ou não? 

Yuri a pegou e pisou no apoio da sela, se posicionando logo atrás de Otabek. Eles cavalgaram até as margens daquele trecho do Tvertsa já conhecido pelos dois. O herdeiro do trono desceu do cavalo hipnotizado pelo rio e o cavaleiro cuidou de todo o resto. 

Cada peça de roupa tirada era menos um peso, menos uma responsabilidade. O dia estava frio demais para aquele mergulho. Otabek sentou-se na margem e observou Yuri de longe lutar contra si mesmo. Quando lhe restavam apenas as ceroulas, o príncipe entrou. As águas geladas eram muito mais reconfortantes que a culpa que o afogava. Tudo lhe consumia e nem possuía a coroa sobre a sua cabeça ainda. 

Aquele banho demorou alguns longos minutos. Assim que saiu do rio, o cavaleiro retirou o próprio casaco e deu a Yuri, que começo a falar, encarando os pés.

\- Obrigado, Otabek. E olha, desculpe-me pela maneira como tenho agido contigo. Mas acho melhor nos distanciarmos. Confio minha vida à você e não há ninguém que eu queira mais próximo. Mas há muito acontecendo. Temos uma guerra para vencer. Eu tenho um casamento para concretizar. Sei que suas ambições são cruzadas com as minhas. Agradeço pelo o que fez por mim hoje, a maneira como sempre está disponível e pela calma que sempre me é capaz de trazer. Mas…

Otabek parou de caminhar e se posicionou de frente para o Príncipe.

\- Não precisa enfrentar tudo sozinho, Yuri. Faça de mim sua força. Eu sei que…

\- Não há o que saber, Otabek. Nós dois não sabemos de nada. Peço que entenda minha decisão e meu pedido. É o melhor para Torzhok. Isso eu tenho certo. Eu preciso ser o herdeiro que eles querem que eu seja e mais do que ninguém, sabe disso. Pare de tornar isso mais difícil.

Otabek acatou com a cabeça, recolhendo as roupas do príncipe ao pé da árvore e o entregando.

\- Vou cancelar todos os compromissos de hoje e transferí-los para amanhã. Se pedisse que outra pessoa fizesse minha guarda, Victor estranharia. Gostaria que acompanhasse a mim e a Mila amanhã. Ela conhece um pouco nosso reino, mas precisa ter noção das minhas atividades. Aliás, ela deve estar chegando. Sinto-me grato que ela não tenha precisado participar desse circo. 

\- Realmente crê que ela é a pessoa certa?

\- Eu não tive muita escolha, não é? Ainda é melhor opção do que colocar a cabeça de todos vocês na forca. 

Yuri vestiu-se rapidamente e os dois seguiram em caminhada até o castelo. O cavaleiro realizou a reverência mais formal que pode e se afastou. Se era do desejo de Yuri que fosse assim, seria. 

Não conseguia compreender os motivos do príncipe, mas no fundo dos seus sentimentos, a dificuldade que Yuri declarou ter ao fazer aquele pedido, o deixava feliz. Acreditava que os sentimentos dele jamais seriam recíprocos com os seus. Era um mero cavaleiro em sua corte. Mas o príncipe também sentia algo. E isso o confortava.


	7. Reuniões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá babies. To sumida, mas apareci. As provas foram além do que eu esperava. Aproveitei assim que deu para postar. Vamos fazer algumas considerações.
> 
> Como o casamento se aproxima, fiz uma pequena busca sobre as tradições do casamento russo. Aliás, se algum de vocês assistiu os jogos da copa, novgorod, que é o reino inimigo, foi mencionado algumas vezes. Anyway.
> 
> As tradições são meio loucas e aqui mencionei duas. A primeira delas é um ritual onde as amigas da noiva a vestem com o maior numero de roupas possível e o noivo a persegue até que consiga retirá-las. A segunda ocorre durante o jantar no casamento, onde o noivo tem em suas boas um chicote e um tecido. O que for retirado, determinará como se dará o casamento deles. Há uma série de outras tradições louquissimas que não vem ao caso. 
> 
> Enfim, no mais, usei a palavra quiçá, que pode ser lido como um "quem dirá".
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Nikolai partiu para a guerra. Tudo parecia extremamente agitado. Yuri, como regente, aproveitou para fundamentar acordos com os camponeses que nunca sequer passariam pela mão de ferro do avô. As reuniões com Victor para definir a batalha que se traçava para a recuperação do primeiro acampamento também não eram poucas, gerando uma movimentação constante de sua guarda dentro do castelo e burburinhos vindo de fora dos muros do palácio. Contudo, nada superava o alvoroço gerado pela presença da futura rainha, Mila, e sua dama de companhia, Sala, na corte.

Otabek havia sido incubido da segurança das duas quase em tempo integral, já que a não ocorrência do casamento poderia beneficiar os inimigos e a possíveis interessados no trono. Yuri sabia que também de nada adiantaria reter sua futura esposa no castelo e que se o fizesse, de certo, ela fugiria para conhecer os prazeres do arredor, como ele mesmo fazia. E Otabek certamente saberia evitar possíveis exageros.  

Sala e Mila espalhavam novos modismos pelas ruas em suas caminhadas matutinas frequentes. Faziam uma grande dupla. Mila exibia a mesma exuberância e postura receptiva que teve no baile. Ouvia as reclamações do povo, sugeria soluções e algumas vezes terminava por ela mesma a realizar pequenas ações não esperadas para alguém de sua posição, como colocar a mão na terra. Sala fazia sua assessoria, anotava algumas coisas importantes, organizava os compromissos e não era difícil vê-la recolhendo as saias para correr com os jovens. Apesar de ser considerada vulgar, sua espontaneidade era bem vista. A mesma jóia que Mila usava no tornozelo direito, Sala utilizava no tornozelo esquerdo, sinalizando a grande sincronia que havia entre as duas. 

Otabek terminou se adaptando à contenção do assédio e sabia reconhecer as situações de risco. Apesar de todo o incômodo que Mila o causava, aquele era seu dever e não descumpriria qualquer ordem de seu príncipe, levando toda aquela situação com muita seriedade. Mas achava graça das moças. Mila, naquele tempo, não o confrontou mais sobre as questões sombrias em seu coração.  Eram dois homens! E para piorar, Yuri ainda era quem usaria a coroa à qual jurou lealdade. Começou a considerar apropriada a distância que ele o havia pedido.

Yuri agora treinava com os outros homens da guarda, já tendo alcançado alguns bons resultados. Imaginava que, talvez, quando avançassem sobre a guarda de Novgorod, seu avô o permitiria estar à frente. Mas com a regência, seu tempo havia sido reduzido. Sem contar que os preparativos para o casamento estavam a todo fervor e haviam detalhes burocráticos que apenas cabiam à ele resolver. Apesar da igreja ortodoxa ser subjugada à coroa, a união, assim como a aceitação de Mila como futura rainha, deveriam de ser abençoadas pela igreja. E apesar da vulgaridade exibida por Mila no baile, com a exibição de seus tornozelos, os líderes da igreja apreciavam seu bom coração e a movimentação que ela trouxera à comunidade. E se não a aceitassem, Nikolai daria seu próprio jeito para que isso acontecesse.

Apesar de todo o trabalho, a rotina nunca foi tão apaixonante para Yuri. As táticas que precisava bolar para burlar as leis de Torzhok em seu favor, os treinos em horários fechados, as conversas com Victor, que pareciam finalmente convergir para o fim da guerra. As refeições que fazia na companhia de Mila. Os acordos para estreitar laços com outros reinos… Tudo extremamente incrível e que parecia aproximá-lo do que seria sua realidade quando rei. Porém, um único defeito parecia atrapalhar: Otabek. 

Não podia discutir suas ideias com ele, não contava com ele para os treinos, não havia tempo hábil para qualquer mergulho em que ele o seguiria pelo simples prazer de acompanhá-lo. Não havia a troca de olhares na troca da guarda, nem o breve calor de sua pele em contato com a dele. Sentia falta de suas juras de lealdade, da coragem sempre aparente, das conversas sobre nada e sobre tudo. De seus olhos gentis, musculatura firme e movimentos leves. E tudo o acabava levando de volta à Otabek. 

Yuri chegou a pensar por um segundo que seus pensamentos teriam levado Otabek até ele ao ouvir as batidas na porta do salão de reuniões. Mas aguardava notícias da retomada do primeiro acampamento, então não foi surpresa perceber os cabelos platinados de Victor e o desajeito de Phichit, o mensageiro.

\- Vossa Alteza.

\- Sem floreios, Victor. Já abriu a carta?

\- Não poderia, mas confesso estar tão ansioso quanto você parece estar. 

Phichit realizou a reverência e entregou a carta, que o regente abriu sem rodeios. O conteúdo afirmava que a retomada fora feita. Do outro lado ocorreram muitas baixas e poucos dos homens de Torzhok haviam morrido, mas existiam alguns feridos, dentre eles, o próprio rei Nikolai. 

Aquela informação fez o coração de Yuri palpitar. 

\- Phichit, qual o estado de meu avô?

\- Vossa Majestade poderia estar melhor se os recursos não fossem tão poucos. Também dispomos de poucas pessoas que entendem do assunto, mas conseguiram lidar com o problema. Ele recebeu um corte grande e profundo na coxa e perdeu bastante sangue. É muito forte, como se esperaria de um rei, mas já começava a apresentar febre quando parti. Em poucos dias, deve estar de volta. 

\- Victor, como está a nossa equipe médica no castelo?

\- Não sei se o que temos é o suficiente para lidar com esse tipo de situação. Eu posso tentar trazer alguém de fora…

\- Perfeito. E eu quero o envio de recursos para o acampamento, ainda hoje. Meu avô está retornando, mas muitos permanecerão lá. No mais, quero que seja realizada uma cerimônia em homenagem aos que estão voltando e aos que se foram.

Tanto Phichit quanto Victor acataram aquelas ordens.

\- Alteza, se me permite, faltou algo que o rei me encarregou pessoalmente de dizer. Ele afirmou que, com a perna ou sem ela, seu casamento seria realizado assim que retornasse e que está satisfeito com as notícias que têm chegado à ele sobre sua futura esposa.

Yuri gruniu, apesar de não esperar algo diferente do avô. Mas aquilo diminuiria seu tempo como regente. Teria que apressar algumas coisas. 

\- Se é apenas isso, senhores, estão dispensados. 

Phichit realizou outra reverência e se retirou, mas Victor permaneceu à sua frente.

\- Alteza, já conversou com a Condessa sobre as Leis de Torzhok sobre o casamento? Senão, aconselho urgentemente que o faça. Ela deve estar ciente do que ocorrerá.

\- Já conversamos um pouco sobre isso, mas planejava tocar no assunto novamente no jantar de hoje. 

\- Creio que seria uma boa decisão. E para finalizar, gostaria de parabenizá-lo pela estratégia que levou à retomada do acampamento.

\- Não me sinto tão orgulhoso assim. Era para o vovô retornar à salvo. Não duvido que ele tenha sido imprudente quanto às minhas recomendações, mas posso ter errado também. 

\- Os erros trazem consigo o aprendizado. Recorde-se disso. E que me lembre bem, equívocos não fazem parte do vocabulário Plisetsky. 

Victor colocou a mão sobre o ombro do jovem que simulou um sorriso nos lábios. O conselheiro conhecia tudo o que acontecia naquele reino e aquele contato o confortava de maneira quase paternal, deixando o salão logo em seguida. Yuri sentou-se na poltrona tentando concentrar-se novamente em seus afazeres e preocupações, mas sem nem pestanejar, Otabek já estava rodeando suas ideias novamente.

\------------------------------------------------------

Yuri e Mila jantaram na antessala existente nos aposentos do príncipe, sem acompanhamento. A carne fresca e gordurosa de caça era mais que o suficiente para os dois. 

\- Há algo importante, Yuri? Parece preocupado…

\- Vamos esperar meu avô voltar para discutirmos isso, está bem? Mas há algo que eu realmente lhe quero falar. 

\-  É sobre como tem evitado Otabek? Em circunstâncias normais duvido que ele estaria esperando do lado de fora como faz agora.

Yuri coçou atrás da cabeça. Mila não tinha papas na língua e nem perdia a coragem para confronta-lo.

\- Eu não tenho evitado…

\- Yuri, você é um estrategista. O primeiro acampamento foi retomado, não foi? Você o escalou para mim de propósito. Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro. Ele podia ser um pouco mais permissivo, menos fechado, mas cumpre perfeitamente com sua função e ainda é bonito o suficiente para dar nas vistas. Só que eu e você quase não nos vemos por causa de nossas agendas totalmente divergentes. Quiçá vocês dois. E tudo bem, você pode até não admitir que gosta dele quando está claro que sim, mas vocês são próximos. Isso você já me confessou. 

Yuri esfregou as têmporas. Precisava fugir daquele discurso.

\- Se você não entende que a sua segurança está em risco e que eu lhe entreguei o homem em que mais confio para que o nosso casamento se concretize e eu consiga salvar meu povo, temos um problema.

Mila mexeu em uma de suas mechas de cabelo e olhou para o prato.

\- Não deixo de entender, Yuri… Eu só… Você já se deu conta que após casarmos seus homens serão enviados para o conflito direto e Otabek estará entre eles? 

Aquilo foi como um soco na boca do estômago. Como deixou esse detalhe passar? Também, com tanto acontecendo… Ele era o melhor cavaleiro que tinham, mas a guerra… Era diferente. Eram muitos fatores e Otabek por sua fama, era alvejado dentro do campo de batalha. Se isso se somasse à sua síndrome de herói, só reduziriam as chances do seu retorno. E se… Não gostava nem de pensar. Não era momento para aquilo. Vestiu sua máscara Plisetsky e tentou demonstrar frieza. 

\- Era justamente sobre o casamento que precisava falar. Não sei se está a par de nossas leis.

\- Leis? Eu estou mais preocupada com as tradições. Meus vestidos não foram feitos para serem colocados um sobre o outro. E mais, duvido que você queira correr atrás de mim até arrancar minhas roupas. 

\- Como se não tivesse me exibido grande parte do que há por baixo delas quando nos conhecemos. 

Os dois riram.

\- Sobre as tradições, como é algo feito às pressas, podemos simplesmente só fazer de conta que aconteceu. Não me sentiria muito confortável tendo que bater em você com um chicote. Mas as leis são fundamentais. Elas que arquitetam toda a teia que mantém os Plisetsky no trono. Tudo é planejado de maneira que fiquemos aqui.

\- E é por isso que Torzhok é um dos reinos mais estáveis e bem sucedidos da região. 

\- Ao nos casarmos, se meu avô renunciar, apesar de eu lhe permitir estar ciente das ações do meu reinado, isso não lhe confere poderes como rainha. As decisões cabem ao rei.

\- Disso eu já sabia. E mesmo assim pretendo seguir em frente. Não acho que saberia lidar com algumas situações que lhe surgem…

\- Com a minha morte, caso o reino não tenha um herdeiro, a linhagem termina e quem assume é o próximo na linha de sucessão. Você perde os direitos e benefícios adquiridos como rainha.

\- Então vamos torcer para que ainda viva por muitos anos, porque conseguir um herdeiro, do jeito que as coisas realmente são…

\- E no caso de morte, se houver um herdeiro e ele não ter a idade necessária para assumir o trono, se e somente se, você se casar novamente em um prazo quase ínfimo, você continua como rainha e fica com guarda do herdeiro até a maioridade dele. Caso não se case, o herdeiro é resguardado longe e você perde todos os direitos sobre o trono. 

\- E esse homem com quem supostamente eu deveria casar?

\- Toda e qualquer ação sua deve ter o aval dele. Na verdade, todo o comando de Torzhok passa para as mãos dele. As leis não acham que uma mulher que não seja genuinamente Plisetsky seria forte o suficiente para isso. Geralmente, por razões óbvias, quem se casa com a rainha é algum Plisetsky solteiro em idade de reinar. Mas creio que os grandes reis do passado não acreditavam que os únicos remanescentes seriam eu e meu avô. Em suma, no momento é muito delicado. 

\- E eu sou uma barriga de aluguel.

\- Não no meu reinado. Você é uma amiga e também é inteligente e carismática. Isso é um trunfo para nós dois.

\- Você é um bajulador.

\- Sabe que não. Seu pai lhe criou a vida inteira para que estivesse aqui. E no momento, é o que Torzhok precisa.

\- Torzhok precisa terminar essa guerra. E honestamente, Yuri, estou contigo nisso, mas seu avô lhe exigirá um herdeiro antes que te permita fazer isso. 

O príncipe sabia daquilo. Temia, mas tinha isso em sua consciência. Não fazia a menor ideia de como resolveria. Mas resolveria. Não podia deixar seus avanços retrocederem.

\- Tenho conseguido resolver tudo, não tenho? Não se preocupe. Darei um jeito nisso. Agora que já cedi a meu avô, irei até o fim.

O resto da refeição foi feito de maneira silenciosa. Mila ria algumas vezes com seus próprios pensamentos e Yuri manteve a postura séria e dura. Ao fim, o herdeiro escreveu um pequeno bilhete e o entregou à Mila, pedindo para que ela o desse à Otabek. 

O regente respirou fundo e foi até a varanda onde conversaram durante o baile, mas tudo parecia frio. Não havia a mesma luz, a música animada, as danças calorosas. Aguardou um pouco, ele apareceria em breve.

Distraiu-se encarando as estrelas e mal percebeu quando ouviu a voz do cavaleiro. 

\- Deveria ser mais cauteloso, sabia?

Yuri sentia saudade daquele cuidado, do tom divertido. Aguardou mais um pouco como se esperasse pela próxima atitude de Otabek, que se aproximou, ficando um pouco atrás de si. 

\- Alteza, recebi seu recado. E aqui estou, como sempre estarei. 

Yuri se questionou se poderia tomar isso como verdade. E como gostaria que fosse. Percebeu que sua ansiedade fora maior do que realmente ter algo de relevante para discutir com o cavaleiro.

\- Não tem medo?

\- De que?

\- De não voltar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. 

\- Alteza, se me permite, há tanto acontecendo que essa não deveria de ser uma de suas preocupações. O casamento provavelmente será em alguns dias, Vossa Majestade precisará de cuidados médicos, ainda há os acordos que precisa dar atenção. E pela distância que decidiu tomar, nossa proximidade não é tão relevante assim.

Otabek estava tão ferido que não conseguia esconder. A resposta gerou um gosto amargo na boca de Yuri. Mas ele nem eu seus maiores sonhos poderia revelar o que se passava em seus sentimentos. Havia sido tão impulsivo ao fazer aqueles questionamentos e ao convidar Otabek para aquela conversa...

\- Realmente tenho uma série de preocupações no momento e… 

\- É o melhor para Torzhok. Foi o que disse da última vez que conversamos. Eu entendo.

Novamente o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Não havia como voltar atrás naquela conversa. Também não poderia. Havia se ferido tanto quanto seu cavaleiro com aquela decisão.

\- Preciso de sua ajuda para uma coisa.

\- Sabe que seria incapaz de negar qualquer pedido seu. 

\- Gostaria que fosse meu padrinho. Sei que não gosta muito de Mila, mas eu também não sei como faria isso sem você. Pularemos aquelas tradições toscas, então não precisa se preocupar com isso. Apenas gostaria que estivesse comigo antes de entrar na cerimônia.

Otabek entendia as dificuldades do processo para Yuri. Mas não entendia seu nervosismo. Ele parecia gostar de Mila e cada dia, a sincronia dos dois parecia aumentar. Aquilo lhe causava desgosto. Gostaria que Yuri estivesse próximo o suficiente para contar-lhe o que sentia por ela e ao mesmo tempo, temia. Temia mais que qualquer espada, que qualquer homem, que qualquer batalha. Temia que Yuri se apaixonasse. E mesmo assim…

\- Fico feliz por ter sido sua escolha. É uma honraria à um mero cavaleiro como eu. 

Otabek estendeu a mão para Yuri, que a apertou. O guerreiro fez uma reverência e se retirou. O príncipe encarou a lua e as estrelas conflitando em sua cabeça o quanto a presença de Otabek não o permitiria ser o rei que deveria e o quanto não conseguiria viver sem ele. Nunca desgostou tanto do nome Plisetsky e das maldições que atingiam cada um de seus reis.


	8. O Casamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá migos, 
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo e até a próxima <3

As criadas abriram as cortinas no quarto de Nikolai no primeiro raiar do Sol. O rei abriu os olhos dolorosamente, ainda sentindo os impactos da viagem, da guerra recém lutada e do ferimento em sua coxa, que parecia que lhe traria problemas por um bom tempo. 

O avô de Yuri chegara ainda de madrugada ao palácio, seguido por uma comitiva de soldados e um curandeiro do exército que cuidou de sua ferida ao longo do caminho. O rei ainda tinha um pouco de febre, e com cuidado poderia ser solucionado em algum tempo. A ferida, apesar dos cuidados, ainda gerou problemas no percurso de volta.

O provador real estava ao seu lado, degustando qualquer comida que ingerisse. Sentia saudade do sabor das uvas, da carne de caça quase sempre disponível no castelo, do Schi feito com repolho fresco que a cozinha preparava tão bem. O cheiro da comida do palácio era quase revigorante. Ajustou-se na larga cama confortável, evitando mexer a perna. Esperou que a manhã lhe trouxesse a calmaria que há muitos anos não tinha naquele castelo. 

Ledo engano.

Victor passou pelas portas velozmente, seguido por um jovem japonês que vestia um kimono azul simples, que ocasionou certa estranheza à Nikolai. 

\- Bom dia, Vossa Majestade…

\- Não há bom dia, Victor. Ainda estou amarrado nessa cama e o casamento do meu neto é amanhã. Quem é esse que lhe acompanha?

\- Yuuri Katsuki, curandeiro japonês, muito bem recomendado pelos reinos vizinhos. Soube que é um dos melhores e sua espiritualidade é bem profunda. Creio que consiga pelo menos amenizar suas dores e o sangramento. O trouxe para compor temporariamente a equipe do castelo.

O jovem realizou uma reverência. Nikolai o olhou de cima a baixo tentando processar a presença do japonês.

\- Perdoe-me rapaz pelo o que vai ouvir, mas Victor, um curandeiro japonês? Daqui a pouco convidará esses feiticeiros hereges do arredor para cuidar das coisas no palácio. Não sei como um homem que não possui a minha fé seria útil cuidando de minha perna. 

Yuuri corou e Victor pareceu frustrado. Não era possível que Nikolai fosse tão inocente a ponto de acreditar que sua fé o curaria. Antes que pudesse responder, o jovem murmurou.

\- Perdoe-me, Vossa Majestade… - O japonês fez uma pausa como se tomasse coragem para continuar a dizer o que tinha. - Os conhecimentos que carrego comigo são milenares e muitas vezes são mais eficazes que os tratamentos comuns que usam por aqui. Não faço bruxaria ou feitiços. São conhecimentos ancestrais passados de geração em geração. Entendo o que faço. 

Nikolai ponderou por um minuto. Victor tentou convencer o velho. 

\- Seus tratamentos foram muito bem sucedidos no arredor. Dê um voto de confiança. Não perderá nada o fazendo. De todo modo, o curandeiro do castelo pode acompanhá-lo se preferir… 

Nikolai ajustou-se na cama. 

\- Faremos o seguinte: amanhã é o casamento do meu neto. Se eu estiver em condições de ao menos enfrentar a cerimônia de pé, como deve ser feito, terá minha gratidão e confiança. E isso para um Plisetsky vale mais que qualquer ouro. 

Os olhos do jovem brilharam e ele abriu algumas das sacolas que estavam consigo revelando algumas ervas secas e material de preparo. Victor sorriu com a reação. Nikolai estava tão desesperado com a cerimônia do dia seguinte que não poderia se dar ao luxo de recusar alternativas, por mais que não acreditasse nelas. 

Antes que Yuuri pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o herdeiro do trono entrou afobado nos aposentos, parando ao pé da cama e encarando os olhos do rei. 

\- Gostaria de saber o porquê de não ter sido comunicado de seu retorno.

\- Acreditei que seria melhor assim. Estou aqui, não?

Yuri ignorou totalmente o protocolo Plisetsky e pulou na cama, abraçando o avô. 

\- Me questiono se foi imprudente ou se falhei nos meus planos. Ainda bem que está de volta. 

Nikolai bufou, mas não resistiu ao abraço, afagando os cabelos do mais jovem. 

\- Como está a perna? 

\- Esse curandeiro que vocês trouxeram prometeu que colocaria-me de pé amanhã durante seu casamento, ao menos durante a cerimônia. Como estão os preparativos? 

Yuri coçou a nuca. Novamente seu avô se preocupava mais com as circunstâncias em que lhe colocou do que consigo mesmo. Mas já havia cansado de brigar por isso. 

\- Creio que está tudo em ordem. Victor tem me auxiliado bastante com a lista de convidados, ajustes com a igreja. Mila tem sido muito paciente e creio que será uma boa rainha para Torzhok. Quero que tudo ocorra o mais rápido possível, cumprindo nossos protocolos. 

\- Ansioso para as núpcias, não? O sangue Plisetsky corre plenamente pelas suas veias, meu neto. Que orgulho!

Yuri revirou os olhos. Aquilo o deixava nervoso. Não conseguia se imaginar naquela situação. 

\- Deveria de se sentir orgulhoso do trabalho que fiz como regente. Acertei muitas coisas, fiz alguns acordos e o povo além de satisfeito está completamente apaixonado por Mila e sua dama de companhia. 

\- Também bonitas e jovens como são… Em uma outra oportunidade, até eu me assanharia. Fez uma boa escolha, Yuri. Aliás, pelo o que Victor contou tem feito boas escolhas, apesar de ser um pouco benevolente demais… E temos homens muito bravos lá fora, mas se não fosse pelas sugestões que deu, não teríamos conseguido.

Aquilo fez o herdeiro sorrir. Seu avô não era exatamente um bom rei, mas seus elogios lhe valiam muito. O príncipe beijou a testa do rei e levantou-se. 

\- Creio que devamos conversar sobre isso… Temos que estar prontos para um possível contra-ataque.

\- O general Leroy ainda comanda as tropas por lá, mas creio que precisaremos de mais homens. Será que poderia convocar Otabek, Yuri? Uma pequena reunião amanhã cedo antes de irmos. Hoje eu preciso descansar.

O loiro sentiu o estômago revirar. Não podia negar aquilo. Acenou positivamente e deixou o quarto. Caminhou lentamente até os aposentos de Mila, temeroso por saber que encontraria Otabek em sua porta. Ele estava imóvel e Yuri sentiu-se desacelerar cada vez que se aproximava. Sua postura era firme, o cabelo um tanto bagunçado e achava incrível a maneira como segurava sua espada como se estivesse pronto para tudo. Otabek era realmente maravilhoso. 

\- Yuri. 

Só de ouvir novamente seu nome pronunciado por aquela voz, sentiu as coisas dentro de agitarem-se ainda mais. Tentou se mostrar inexpressivo, mas olhou em seus olhos. 

\- Otabek. Mila ainda está dormindo? 

\- Creio que não. Sala entrou há pouco.

\- Preciso que a dê um recado, está bem. É bom que como meu padrinho também fique logo ciente. Como deve saber, meu avô retornou ontem de madrugada. Acabei de vê-lo e foi me dito que o casamento será amanhã. 

Os olhos de Otabek repentinamente perderam o brilho e ele encarou os próprios pés. 

\- Passo seu recado. Algo mais? 

A voz saíra arranhada. O ar que antes já era denso se tornou ainda mais pesado. Otabek geralmente não era emotivo ou sorridente. Mas estava claro que não estava contente. E Yuri odiou-se por deixá-lo daquela maneira, mas não conseguiu entender sua reação. Questionou-se se a distância que decidiu tomar de Otabek o havia ferido tanto assim. Mas não era somente isso. Por um segundo quase cogitou que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, o que só tornava tudo aquilo mais perigoso. Lembrou-se das coisas que estavam vivendo e era apenas lealdade, não era?

\- Meu avô gostaria que fizéssemos uma reunião para discutir o futuro da guerra e exigiu sua presença. Amanhã, antes de irmos.

Otabek continuou centrado. Yuri estava lidando com aquilo de maneira fria demais. Não podia deixá-lo daquela maneira. Aliás, não podia deixá-lo. Decidiu que a melhor saída era garantir que contava com ele e se manteria próximo. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e o cavaleiro continuou encarando o chão. Já pensava em outra maneira de manter aquela conversa quando a voz do outro ressoou em seus ouvidos:

\- É realmente o que quer? Digo, esse casamento? Está preparado para isso?

\- Sabe que não conseguiria dar um passo adiante se não fosse por você, desde o início quando meu avô me impôs isso. Mila será uma ótima rainha, mas… Esse casamento continua distante dos meus desejos pessoais. Mas ainda é a vontade do meu rei e o melhor para Torzhok. Para o fim dessa guerra e para nos engrandecer novamente para os reinos com quem mantemos acordos. 

Otabek voltou a olhá-lo e Yuri suspirou em alívio. Não saberia mais quanto tempo teria o cavaleiro consigo. Estava tentando manter uma distância segura.

\- É tudo por Torzhok?

O cavaleiro disse, aliviado de seus temores.

\- Tudo por Torzhok. 

Otabek ameaçou colocar a mão sobre a sua e Yuri a recolheu antes que a conversa se tornasse mais próxima do que deveria de ser. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar qualquer carícia de Otabek sem tornar aquele relacionamento impróprio. 

Acenou com a cabeça e se distanciou. Mentalmente proferiu o lema de sua família que menos gostava. “As lágrimas não são permitidas à um Plisetsky.”. Repetiu uma, duas, três, infinitas vezes até que percebesse que elas não se derramariam. Não era o rei que Torzhok merecia, mas era tudo o que tinham, e seria o que precisava por seu reino. Um autêntico Plisetsky. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor, Yuri, Otabek e Nikolai se encontravam reunidos, já trajados com as vestes oficiais que o casamento da realeza exigia. O rei repousava e o restante encontrava sentado encarando o mapa dos acampamentos e disposição do exército inimigo.

Uma coisa era certa: apesar das baixas, eles atacariam. O primeiro acampamento era a melhor maneira de chegar no segundo e consequentemente, entrar em Torzhok. Já haviam discutido uma série de fatores e estratégias, mas Yuri não estava pronto para o rumo que aquela conversa levaria.

\- Eles possuem mais homens que nós, não?

Victor retrucou. 

\- Justamente por isso precisamos ser rápidos e não dar uma oportunidade. Temos que atacar. Nós temos ferramentas para isso. Eles estão mal posicionados. Os recursos os quais eles têm acesso estão ficando escassos. Essa é nossa chance.

Yuri respondeu. 

\- Otabek, como estão seus homens?

Nikolai esbravejou, passando a mão pelos cabelos brancos.

\- Estamos sempre prontos. Vossa Majestade tem ciência disso. 

\- Ótimo. Quero que partam amanhã de manhã. Hoje é um dia de festa. Deixem que aproveitem. Mas acho que eles devem estar mesmo é sedentos pela batalha.

\- Amanhã… De… Manhã?

Yuri repetia as palavras. Pensava que haveria mais tempo. Que teria Otabek por mais tempo. Tentava lidar com aquela realidade encarando um ponto fixo à sua frente.

\- Algum problema com isso, Yuri?

Victor questionou. 

Yuri tentou manter a postura.

\- Não é um pouco cedo?

\- Não lhe entendo. Há pouco disse que quanto antes fosse, melhor. Não podemos criar oportunidades para eles.

Victor respondeu.

A cabeça de Yuri tentava buscar soluções para aquilo. A guerra tinha que acabar, mas Otabek precisava realmente ir? Foi colocado em conflito e não havia fuga. 

\- Amanhã de manhã, então.

Levantou-se, engoliu seco e caminhou porta afora. Otabek realizou uma reverência e o seguiu. Os dois caminharam em silêncio pelo breve trajeto até carruagem que os levaria até a igreja.

Yuri entrou rapidamente, sentando-se de frente para o cavaleiro. O cocheiro fechou a porta. O príncipe respirava pesado e nem sequer conseguia encarar Otabek.

\- O que há, Yuri? 

O loiro não conseguiu responder. Parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Otabek colocou a mão sobre a sua, fazendo-o olhar.

\- Sabe que estou ao seu lado, não sabe? Que tem meu apoio. Que creio que é um dos homens mais fortes que conheço. 

Yuri suspirou. Otabek achava que o problema era o casamento. Por que acharia algo diferente daquilo? Seus destinos estavam traçados. O príncipe sempre soube que um dia seu cavaleiro lutaria por ele e Otabek sempre soube seu lugar.

O polegar de Otabek deslizou por sua mão, em sinal de conforto. O herdeiro do trono fechou os olhos tentando memorizar aquela sensação. 

\- Yuri?

O príncipe o encarou. Olhou sua boca fina, seus olhos pequenos, cílios compridos. Ele era realmente lindo. Mas jamais seria dele. “Seu cavaleiro” era uma grande hipérbole. 

\- Amanhã.

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, inexpressivo, com o olhar sem rumo.

Otabek nesse momento conseguiu entender que a dor de Yuri era por sua ida. Seu coração batia forte. Precisava se certificar daquilo. O príncipe tentou virar o rosto, mas o guerreiro o segurou, fazendo com que o olhasse. 

\- O que há amanhã, Yuri? É por Torzhok que estamos fazendo tudo isso, não é?

\- Eu estou sendo egoísta, Otabek. Me dou mais para Torzhok do que deveria. Joguei muita coisa fora. Já perdi demais para que meu reino e as pessoas dele ficassem bem. Eu só não esperava… 

\- Não esperava o que? 

Yuri permaneceu em silêncio. As lágrimas começavam a aparecer no seu rosto. Aquilo não era nada comum. Otabek ardia em nervosismo e ansiedade. Precisava ouvi-lo. Precisava saber o que o havia feito quebrar aquele lema bem à sua frente.

\- NÃO ESPERAVA O QUE?

A resposta de Yuri saiu baixa, mas firme.

\- Ter que sacrificar você.

Otabek o soltou e encostou no estofado da carruagem. O herdeiro continuou a falar.

\- Não quero que você vá e ao mesmo tempo não posso impedi-lo. Não posso pedir que fique ou tentar criar motivos para isso, pois não tenho, além do meu próprio egoísmo. 

\- Se me queria tanto ao seu lado, por que me manteve distante? Acha que algum dia sequer gostei disso? Eu ansiava para que me chamasse ou para que aparecesse. E agora estamos aqui, lamuriando o tempo que poderíamos ter passado um ao lado do outro. Você perguntou se eu tinha medo de não voltar. Meu medo é de não vê-lo novamente. Meu medo é de que quando volte, você esteja completamente apaixonado por ela. Meu medo é de não poder olhar mais em seus olhos de soldado e conseguir desfazer essa postura maldita que seu nome lhe obriga a ter. Meu medo...

Yuri assimilava cada uma daquelas palavras conforme deixavam os lábios de Otabek. O príncipe encostou a palma da mão no rosto do cavaleiro, interrompendo o discurso. Maldito era o nome Plisetsky. Mas naquele momento, não importava. Poderia ser sua última oportunidade de fazer aquilo. Carregaria o nome para sempre, mas não sabia por quanto tempo ainda teria Otabek.

Tocou os lábios de Otabek com os dedos, logo substituindo-os por sua boca. Um beijo casto, mas que simbolizava o quanto queria aquilo. O cavaleiro o agarrou pela cintura, colocando-o ao seu lado. O beijou novamente. Dessa vez colocando a intensidade daqueles sentimentos resguardados por tanto tempo. Havia urgência, carinho e tristeza. 

O beijo foi interrompido e Yuri o abraçou, como se tentasse cuidar do que de mais importante tinha. Algumas lágrimas ainda passavam por seu rosto. Otabek beijou-lhe os olhos, agarrando seus cabelos. 

\- Ouça-me. Eu vou para essa guerra. Não posso fugir do meu juramento a você e à coroa. Mas voltarei, prometo. Voltarei por você. O que faremos depois, pouco me importa. Daremos um jeito, juntos. 

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente na tentativa de provar para os dois que reencontrariam-se.

\- Não temos muita escolha, temos? Nós dois sabemos que Torzhok está acima do que somos e queremos. Não saberia o que fazer sem você. Apenas volte. E desculpe-me por ser tão tolo. Eu queria tanto ser o rei que meu reino merecia que…

\- Yuri, nada disso o faz um rei desmerecedor. O ouvi dizer hoje que já havia dado demais de si à esse reino. Isso aqui pode até não estar certo. Aliás, guardei meus sentimentos inúmeras vezes para mim por ter ciência do quanto querer-lhe era errado. Mas se há alguém que merece ser rei de Torzhok, é você. 

Yuri o beijou novamente. Queria aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhes restava. Memorizou o cheiro de Otabek, a sensação de suas mãos lhe apertando a coxa ou deslizando por seus cabelos. Não sabia se sentiria aquilo novamente e o doeu. Aquele mistos de sensações fora interrompido pelo cavaleiro.

\- E Mila?

\- Nosso casamento é um acordo. Não conseguiria tê-la em meu coração quando esse já pertencia a você. 

A carruagem parou em frente à grande igreja. Yuri ajeitou os cabelos e torceu para que a vermelhidão em seus olhos houvesse passado. O povo se aglomerava na rua. Os convidados de reinos vizinhos o aguardavam, recebendo os cumprimentos pomposos de Nikolai que havia chegado um pouco antes. O rei possuía ainda alguma dificuldade ao andar, mas conseguiria se manter de pé, como Yuuri havia dito que faria. 

O príncipe adentrou o salão da igreja com Otabek em seu encalço. Não trocaram meia palavra ou olhar. Mas assim que Mila entrou, a mão do guerreiro encontrou levemente com a sua.

A futura rainha estava acompanhada por Sala, trajando um vestido surpreendentemente sem luxo, em uma tentativa de se mostrar conectada com o povo. Os cabelos estavam presos para o alto, de maneira elegante e em seu tornozelo, a corrente cravejada. 

Os sacerdotes da igreja encontravam-se posicionados e vestiam branco assim como os que casariam. 

A cerimônia se deu sem a menor atenção de Yuri, que ainda processava o que havia ocorrido na carruagem. Apenas se dera conta que já havia terminado ao colocar a aliança na mão direita de Mila e vê-la realizar o mesmo procedimento. Ao fim, precisou beijá-la, de maneira casta. E percebeu que aquele beijo foi muito diferente do que trocara com Otabek. Encararam-se durante o ocorrido, mostrando-se cúmplices. Era o que no que baseava aquela união. 

Seu olhos procuraram os de Otabek ao saírem, sem sucesso. Mas temia aquela despedida. Talvez fosse melhor que realmente não fosse feita. As palavras trocadas mais cedo e a promessa de retorno, bastavam.

Assim que o casal entrou na carruagem, Mila se pôs a falar.

\- Você está muito seguro, apesar de inquieto. Vai me contar o que aconteceu? É Otabek, não é?

Yuri sorriu de lado e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sabia, por Deus. Ele finalmente se declarou?

\- Acho que foi um pouco de nós dois. Ele vai partir com o exército, amanhã. E eu tenho tanto medo, Mila…

\- Torço por vocês. De verdade. Me fadei a um casamento que funciona mais como um contrato, mas ambos merecemos ser felizes, por mais que não sejamos um com o outro. E se sua felicidade está com ele… 

Yuri tentou esconder suas inseguranças, mas a espontaneidade da futura rainha era tanta que era quase impossível ter uma ação de resposta premeditada. 

\- O que há nos planos agora?

\- Disse a meu avô que gostaríamos de ficar à sós. Ele respeitou e apesar de ser incomum, fará a recepção. Precisamos apenas despistar as anciãs e então, estamos livres dessa cerimônia infernal. 

As anciãs os aguardavam na entrada do castelo, com alguns guardas que fariam a segurança do casal. Elas os seguiram até os aposentos do príncipe, onde foram deixadas para trás.

Mila e Yuri sentaram-se na cama. 

\- Como faremos isso?

Mila questionou. 

\- Tenho uma faca guardada. Podemos simplesmente pular na cama, bagunçar os lençóis e no fim, eu me corto em algum lugar que não dê para ver. 

\- Isso sim que eu chamo de consumar um casamento!

Ela atirou um dos travesseiros contra o herdeiro. Eles começaram a correr pelo quarto como em uma brincadeira infantil, tentando acertar-se com as almofadas. Mila pulou sobre a cama algumas vezes e convidou Yuri para imitá-la. Se a cama quebrasse, melhor ainda. Os dois gritavam gemidos sem sentido e teciam elogios aleatórios, por fim, o príncipe cortou o alto da coxa, sujando os lençóis de sangue, como um falso indício da pureza da futura rainha. 

Os dois ficaram totalmente ofegantes. Yuri retirou a grande maioria das peças de roupa e pediu que Mila fizesse o mesmo. Abriu a porta com vigor, mostrando a bagunça em que estavam e entregou o lençol que havia retirado da cama nas mãos das anciãs, que aplaudiram com gosto. 

\- É realmente muito bom nisso, Yuri. 

\- Anos de experiência convencendo a meu avô que dormia com as prostitutas dele. 

Yuri não apreciava mentir. Mas já havia perdido demais tentando ser o rei que precisavam que fosse. Já haviam tantas mentiras que já não adiantava mais se resguardar. Se fosse para ser um rei fajuto, seria o melhor deles.


	9. A Solução

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais 
> 
> Queria começar dizendo que estou muito grata por todos os kudos, pelo carinho e pelas visualizações. Essa história é difícil demais, até porque a minha praia sempre foi mais a comédia sem graça e bom, não temos muito disso aqui hahahaha. Cês são umas gracinhas mesmo! 
> 
> Já me adianto e peço que confiem em mim. Por favor! Esse capítulo foi muito difícil devido à carga dramática dele. 
> 
> E eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vem logo após a minha prova de Quântica, que é no fim do mês. Para quem não aguenta fortes emoções, segura pra ler esse e o próximo juntos Hahahahhahahahah. É REAL!
> 
> Esse capítulo é bem complicado para o Yuri, mas é necessário para o caminhar da história. 
> 
> Amo vocês e espero que gostem do capítulo.

Mila adorava a sensação do lençol macio contra sua carne nua. Era quase como sentir-se livre. Livre das amarras, dos espartilhos, das milhares de anáguas, das pressões, dos sorrisos muitas vezes não-sinceros e dos acordos nos quais havia se metido. Estava onde exatamente gostaria de estar. Seria rainha de Thorzok, assim como o pai a havia prometido, por muitos anos. Mas aquilo pesava demais. 

Colocou o rosto contra o travesseiro fofo, prendendo o ar. Pensou em Sala, mas a dama de companhia provavelmente estaria treinando. A presença da moça era constante e naquele castelo, onde tudo era tão frio e distante, isso a aproximava de casa. E como sentia saudades! Do acolhimento, do afago do pai, do cheiro da grama molhada do jardim amplo, de correr. Da falta de horários marcados, das aulas de bons modos. Tudo era muito mais quente que no palácio.

Sentou-se sobre a cama, sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de despertar e percebeu-se um pouco vazia. Quais seriam seus objetivos agora? Sabia que para se garantir na posição de rainha precisava dar um herdeiro ao trono. Mas Yuri… O príncipe era realmente incrível! Porém, o que existia entre os dois era a cumplicidade fruto de interesses mútuos. Não gostaria de ir além disso e sabia que não iriam. Mas como gerar um herdeiro? 

Ela ainda considerava Yuri um tanto imaturo e impulsivo. Achava que o rei tinha certa razão ao tentar endurece-lo, contudo achava os artifícios que o monarca utilizava duros demais. E ainda tinha Otabek. Victor chegou a mencionar que o príncipe e o cavaleiro eram próximos, mas Mila jamais poderia imaginar o grau intenso daquela relação até perceber o nervosismo do herdeiro do trono, na primeira conversa que tiveram. Achava que Victor provavelmente também não desconfiava, já que raramente Yuri se via livre da máscara dura que carregava. E se aquele detalhe fosse descoberto por qualquer um, de fato, seria o fim de seu reinado que nem havia começado. 

Precisou encorajar o romance para conseguir a confiança de Yuri, mas agora não sabia se era correto. Torceu mentalmente para que o cavaleiro não retornasse da batalha para qual havia partido, mas se arrependeu. O peso da coroa que o herdeiro carregaria provavelmente seria insustentável sem o auxílio de Otabek e ele terminaria por enlouquecer.

Levantou-se com o bater na porta e a voz do príncipe. Vestiu o robe de tecido claro cintilante adornado com renda preta e abriu a porta, se deparando com uma reverência do príncipe, que esboçava um sorriso.

\- Alteza. 

\- Não tente me bajular, Yuri. Apesar de saber que adoro o título que agora possuo. - Ela sorriu. - À que devo essa visita matutina ? 

O herdeiro entrou no quarto ainda tentando se acostumar com aquele cômodo. Diferente de seus aposentos, não havia uma ante-sala, apesar de ter um espaço significativo. Em um canto havia duas poltronas de madeira com estofado rosado e uma mesa alta. A cama de Mila ficava de frente para a porta. Havia ainda um enorme baú e uma penteadeira preenchendo o espaço.

Mila fechou a porta atrás de si e Yuri caminhou até o centro do tapete que ficava em frente à cama, olhando o arredor.

\- Se houvesse me contado que Sala manejava tão bem uma espada, não havia incubido Otabek de cuidar de vocês. 

A menção ao nome do cavaleiro criara um abismo. Mila sabia que Yuri esperava ansiosamente por qualquer notícia que viesse dos acampamentos, qualquer coisa que indicasse que Otabek ainda estava vivo. Mas as notícias não eram tão diretas. Tentou desconversar, aproximando-se.

\- Meu pai nunca gostou da ideia que eu fosse vulnerável. Sala é um de seus artifícios. Ela pode não ser exatamente um exemplo de elegância, mas sua beleza acoberta suas habilidades. E nós não temos homens, como aqui no palácio... Ele precisou que eu soubesse me defender também. Ela fez alguma coisa que o incomodasse?

\- A sua dama de companhia derrotou-me tantas vezes que perdi a conta. E com um sorriso nos lábios! 

\- E você veio se esconder aqui? 

\- Esconder? Eu vim lidar com as minhas ocupações.

\- Além de mau perdedor, é mentiroso!

Yuri fez uma expressão mal-humorada e Mila riu. Ele sabia que as ofensas que ela proferira por brincadeira eram justas e reais. Mas não demonstraria isso. A futura rainha aproximou-se do príncipe, segurando uma de suas mãos.

\- Yuri, quase não conversamos desde que nos casamos. Entendo que seu avô lhe atribuiu uma série de tarefas que eram dele, já que lidou tão bem com a regência, mas esse não é o motivo. Não somos um casal, mas nós estamos nisso juntos e você precisa compartilhar as coisas comigo. Otabek…

\- Não quero falar sobre ele, está bem? Temos outros problemas e...

\- E com você se auto-defendendo dessa maneira não vamos conseguir resolver!

Yuri soltou-se dela, de maneira quase dura e virou-se de costas, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando demonstrar tranquilidade. Respirou fundo e sentou-se sobre a cama, olhando-a novamente. 

\- Meu avô quer que conversemos com Yuuri, para que ele averigue nossas saúdes. Faz pouco mais de dois meses que casamos e ele já esperava os primeiros sintomas. E depois que Yuuri fortaleceu sua perna e praticamente o curou, ele crê que o outro é capaz de qualquer coisa, até engravidá-la mais rápido!

\- Do jeito que as coisas são, é mais fácil ele mesmo executar o serviço!  
Os dois riram.

\- Yuri, eu já tentei lhe seduzir com as armas que eu tinha. Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. A única solução é encontrar outro homem e eu me entregar a ele. 

\- É louca se crê que permitirei que se entregue a alguém contra a sua vontade. E se a criança nascer sem os olhos esmeralda dos Plisetsky… Há punição severa para adultério.

Mila sentou-se ao lado do loiro e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

\- O que faremos então? 

\- Creio que talvez deva ser sincero com Victor sobre nosso relacionamento. Sobre como nós nos conduzimos. Talvez ele tenha uma solução ou saiba de algo para ajudar. Eu pretendo que, mesmo após meu avô renunciar, ele permaneça como conselheiro. Acredito que ele já imagine… É difícil as coisas passarem despercebidas por ele e Victor tem plena ciência que eu não queria esse casamento. 

Yuri suspirou.

\- Eu sei que você queria muito ser rainha, perdoe-me por tornar tudo tão difícil para você.

\- Os Plisetsky, então, são capazes de sentir culpa! Estou surpresa! Quantos sentimentos novos!  
Mila levantou-se antes que Yuri pudesse alcançar o travesseiro de penas para atirar contra ela, rindo. 

\- Foi só para descontrair. Converse com Victor. Procurarei Sala para darmos uma volta no mercado… 

Yuri sentia-se feliz com a atenção que Mila dava ao povo. As revoltas começavam a diminuir devido aos os acordos e tratados que fizera enquanto o avô estava na guerra, mas a situação ainda era preocupante. Contudo, a presença da princesa agradava e lembrava que eles não estavam ao léu. 

Antes que pudesse deixar os aposentos, Mila segurou seu pulso. 

\- E Yuri… Precisa confiar e acreditar em mim tanto quanto faço por você. Não precisa carregar tudo sozinho. Eu imagino que geralmente deve dividir tudo com...

O príncipe não a permitiu terminar a frase, pois sabia onde a futura rainha gostaria de chegar. Beijou-lhe o cenho. O peso da ausência de Otabek era algo que importava exclusivamente a ele e não permitiria que essa preocupação interrompesse seus deveres como príncipe. De todo modo, o cavaleiro prometeu que retornaria e ele costumava cumprir suas promessas.

Deixou o quarto e direcionou-se ao salão que Victor utilizava para organizar seus encargos. Aquela conversa seria difícil, mas já não via outra saída.

Posicionou-se frente à porta e bateu três vezes. Esperou algum tempo, e quando desistiu, já achando que o conselheiro não estava ali, Victor surgiu. 

\- Alteza, perdoe-me pela demora. Envergonho-me, mas cochilei e precisei me recompor. O que deseja?

\- Será que poderiamos entrar? Gostaria de conversar um assunto sério. 

\- Vamos comigo ao salão do trono, sim? Há algo que eu também gostaria de falar-lhe. 

Yuri concordou. Mas nenhuma das conversas que teve com Victor naquele salão tinham sido exatamente agradáveis. 

Os dois caminharam em silêncio e os guardas presentes na porta do salão foram dispensados para garantir a privacidade. Aquele lugar era sempre escuro. Um vento frio passou pela porta, fazendo Yuri arrepiar-se. Estar de frente para o trono nunca fora tão desconfortável. Todos os reis encaravam a farsa que ele era, as mentiras que ele contava e pior, os fatos sobre o homem que amava. Fez uma negativa com a cabeça, tentando esvaziá-la.

\- Alteza, tenho sentido que o rei não está muito bem. Ele afirma que lhe passou algumas de suas tarefas pois precisa adquirir experiência, mas…

\- Nós dois conhecemos o que o nome Plisetsky nos impõe. Ele apenas cumpre com isso. Sua perna pode ter melhorado, mas se sua saúde realmente estiver debilitada, nenhum de nós dois saberia. 

\- E é isso que eu temo. E creio que ele tem medo de partir antes que você seja o homem que Torzhok precisa. E o herdeiro faz parte disso, por isso a pressão. Sem um herdeiro, torna-se um alvo lógico a qualquer um que queira o seu trono ou suas terras. Sei que ele pode parecer um tanto duro, mas preza pela sua segurança. No fim, apesar das justificativas que ele usa, é o que importa.

\- Ele me irrita extremamente com isso, mas entendo que é o jeito dele de me cuidar, apesar de não ser o melhor, nem o mais próprio.

\- Gostaria que sugerisse ao rei que descansasse, por uns dias. Assuma a regência entre os panos. Precisamos de um rei que esteja bem de saúde. E quanto a outra questão… Tomei a frente da situação, procurei Yuuri para averiguar métodos que podem melhorar a fertilidade da futura rainha e…

\- Sobre isso Victor…

O conselheiro o encarou. Yuri olhou para baixo, tentando ignorar todos os olhares dos reis do passado que o perseguiam. Aquilo, de certo modo, o sufocava. No caminho havia ensaiado algumas vezes o que diria. Ergueu a cabeça, juntando as forças que tinha.

\- Eu e Mila… Nós nunca…

\- Nunca? Há de se esforçar, Yuri… Nunca imaginei Mila como uma frígida! 

\- Não, Victor. Não compreende. Eu não consigo! Nosso relacionamento é um acordo. O fundamentamos, o construímos. Evoluiu para uma espécie de amizade, mas ainda é um acordo. Eu não a desejo e não tenho mais para onde fugir. E quanto mais rápido ela engravidar, meu avô me liberará para liderar nosso exército nas fronteiras de Torzhok. Ela sugeriu de deitar-se com outro homem, mas odiaria que ela o fizesse por Torzhok. Victor, eu confio plenamente em você. Me viu crescer e tem cuidado de meu avô por muitos anos. Eu lhe clamo por ajuda. Como o rei que ainda o terá como conselheiro. Como neto de Nikolai. 

O conselheiro o olhou pensativo, envergando a sobrancelha. Yuri parecia aliviado de libertar-se daquela mentira. 

\- Mas todos viram os lençóis…

\- Foi falso. 

O conselheiro suspirou. Precisava lidar com aquela situação.

\- Sabia que havia algo de errado quando percebi que sempre retorna aos seus aposentos de noite… Precisa ser cauteloso com isso. Se houver qualquer sombra de dúvida de seu avô sobre isso, ele pode deslegitimar seu casamento e retroceder todo o avanço que fizemos no campo de batalha.

Yuri sabia que era verdade. E Victor quase sempre acertava nas previsões sobre as reações do rei.

\- Creio que a decisão mais acertada que fiz sobre isso foi Yuuri. Ele deve conhecer alguma coisa… Ele viajou muito, viu de um tudo. Não só da cultura dele, mas de outras… Se houver alguma solução, creio que ele saberá. Talvez até algo que faça com que surja o desejo entre vocês…

\- Eu preferiria que esse não fosse o caminho. 

\- Aguarde aqui, está bem? Mandarei trazer Yuuri e encontraremos uma solução, com discrição. Se os reinos vizinhos desconfiarem de sua falta de virilidade, seremos considerados um alvo fácil. Não queremos mais problemas além dos que já temos. 

Victor deixou o salão e Yuri sentou-se sobre o trono, meditando. Por mais que usasse algum estimulante para se relacionar com Mila, isso abalaria seu relacionamento com Otabek. O mesmo havia declarado suas inseguranças relacionadas à princesa. 

“Meu medo é de que quando volte, você esteja completamente apaixonado por ela. “

Se voltasse… 

Colocou as mãos sobre a pedra fria do trono e aquilo causou um desconforto. Era estranho saber que aquele era seu destino, que ainda seria o melhor para Torzhok. Mas não se encaixava ali. Talvez por isso o contraste da temperatura fosse tão desagradável. Não ousou encarar nenhum dos reis, novamente. Sabia que sentiria vergonha pelo resto de sua vida. 

Pouco depois o conselheiro voltou acompanhado do curandeiro. O japonês realizou uma reverência meio estabanada e Victor pareceu achar graça. Yuri fez de um tudo para manter a máscara Plisetsky, apesar de já tê-la desfeito na presença de Yuuri, quando encontrou o avô em seu retorno. O estrangeiro parecia deslumbrado com aquela sala, olhando atentamente o arredor. Então, focou-se no príncipe. 

\- Em que posso serví-lo, Alteza? 

Victor decidiu falar, na tentativa de amenizar a situação:

\- Bom, Yuuri, por questões pessoais, o príncipe não deseja deitar-se com sua esposa. Nós sabemos como esses casamentos arranjados são complicados… Contudo, ele precisa de um herdeiro. Tem alguma ideia de como isso poderia ser feito? 

O japonês curvou a sobrancelha e começou a andar em círculos. Yuri o olhava atentamente com certa curiosidade e Victor tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. 

\- Veja, Alteza. Tenho duas possibilidades. Podemos droga-lo para que não perceba que se trata de sua esposa. Mas sinto que depois sinta determinado asco, além de não ser algo agradável… Não seria justo com ela…

\- E a outra opção?

\- A outra opção, seria um teste. Enquanto estive nas arábias, acompanhei algumas caravanas que multiplicavam seus cavalos sem que houvesse o contato entre o garanhão e a potranca. Posso tentar adaptar e creio que daria certo, contudo desconheço quanto a sua esposa está disposta e a par de seu pedido… Imagino que isso deva ferí-la como mulher. São casados e devem aprender a ignorar as diferenças e se amarem. Mas compreendo. 

Yuri sorriu. Duvidava que ser rejeitada por um homem ferisse a feminilidade de Mila, aliás, era difícil imaginar qualquer coisa que a ferisse. A resposta o agradou. Havia solução! Sentia-se aliviado. Era um teste, mas antes isso do que nada. 

\- Mila está a par e concorda com o meu pedido. Ficaria grato se realizasse a tentativa. E se não der certo, pensamos em outros métodos. Não gostaria da primeira opção. Amanhã nós dois iremos aos seus aposentos, ou onde considerar melhor. Creio que apenas um dia não será o suficiente… 

\- Realmente não. Seria bom que tentássemos algumas vezes durante o próximo mês. Apesar de achar que os dois estejam plenamente saudáveis devido à idade, às vezes pode demorar para pegar... 

O japonês abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha, mostrando satisfação em utilizar seu conhecimento em prol do reino que agora o acolhia. Yuri agradeceu e retirou-se. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os encontros nos aposentos do curandeiro não eram exatamente agradáveis ou tranquilos. Aliás, tanto Yuri quanto Mila os consideravam extremamente constrangedores. Mas se tudo desse certo, isso estabilizaria o reinado dos dois e ainda salvaria Torzhok. Apenas bastava que Mila engravidasse. E Yuuri parecia fazer todo o procedimento que submetia os dois com muita segurança do que fazia. 

Apesar do pedido de Victor, Nikolai recusou-se a deixar Yuri como regente. Contudo, esse assumiu quase todas as funções do monarca, apenas não era oficial. O rei possuía muito orgulho de seu título e colocar Yuri como regente estando dentro do palácio, o feria. Sentia-se fraco, cansado e muitas vezes lhe faltava o ar. O ferimento da perna apesar de praticamente curado, de noite ainda lhe incomodava. 

Começou a crer que talvez os males que enfrentava fossem fruto de suas más atitudes e que Deus o castigava. Yuuri lhe trazia chás e emplastos que lhe davam a sensação de alívio imediato. Mas não duravam para sempre. Às vezes, tinha a sensação de estar ainda pior do que antes. 

Quando menos percebeu, Yuri já realizava as reuniões em seu lugar. Os dois conversavam todas as noites para tomar decisões sobre a guerra e sobre o reino. Nikolai passava os dias em seus aposentos e enganava-se, dizendo a si mesmo que apenas estava nessa posição pois o príncipe logo assumiria o trono e precisava conhecer melhor suas responsabilidades. 

O herdeiro estava na sala do trono com Mila, Sala e Victor discutindo uma estratégia para o arrebatamento dos agricultores, que era o grupo que menos havia cedido e onde estava o maior número de revoltas contra o reinado. 

Yuri sentia-se seguro, firme e de certo modo, feliz com o trabalho que estava fazendo. Ainda era difícil ignorar o peso dos olhares dos reis Plisetsky. Mas tudo corria perfeitamente bem. Ameaçou até sorrir enquanto olhava Mila e Victor discutirem avidamente sobre um detalhe bobo que sequer era importante. Mas não esperava pelo o que se deu. 

Um guarda anunciou a entrada de um mensageiro. Yuri sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Dias sem um mensageiro. E finalmente, um havia aparecido. Levantou-se num impulso, surpreendendo todos, descendo a pequena escadaria. 

O mensageiro parecia exausto. Pelo visto se tratava de algo urgente. 

\- Alteza.  
\- Sem formalidades, estamos em guerra. Quais são as notícias? 

\- O segundo acampamento foi atacado. Perdemos muitos homens, mas ganhamos a batalha. Não esperávamos pelo avanço, já que estamos contendo as tropas nas fronteiras. Eliminamos grande parte do exército deles, mas a organização é impecável. 

“Perdemos muitos homens”

Se Otabek fosse um deles, isso seria dito, não? 

\- Quantos homens? 

\- Metade dos que ocupavam o acampamento. 

\- Victor, creio que devamos nos reunir com meu avô, seria relevante que pensássemos no remanejamento para que não percamos o segundo acampamento. Talvez mandar Otabek para comandar…

O mensageiro voltou a falar.

\- Alteza, se me permite… Creio que isso não será possível. 

O ar faltou. Yuri permaneceu imóvel. Teve medo de questionar o porquê. Mas conhecia a resposta. Victor foi mais rápido. 

\- Por que não? Ele está com outro encargo? 

\- Otabek estava no segundo acampamento durante o ataque e apesar de não termos encontrado seu corpo, não sabemos…

Yuri não conseguiu sequer terminar de ouvir aquelas palavras. Caminhou silenciosamente para fora do salão, com a expressão fechada. Mila o seguiu, correndo enquanto os outros ocupantes ainda processavam a informação. 

\- Yuri! - Ela o chamou de longe. - Yuri! Você precisa…

O príncipe permaneceu frio e imutável. A verdadeira máscara Plisetsky. A melhor que Yuri já havia vestido. 

\- Eu não preciso de nada do que vai me sugerir. 

\- Eu entendo que…

\- O QUE VOCÊ ENTENDE? ESTÁ TUDO NO LUGAR PARA VOCÊ, NÃO ESTÁ? Não faça de conta que compreende o que eu sinto ou o que eu acho, quando o que conhece de mim é o que eu faço questão de mostrar. Você jamais saberia o que eu estou sentindo agora. Seja sensata. Vá para seus aposentos, olhar seus vestidos com a sua dama de companhia e se preocupar com as suas coisas fúteis.

Yuri até aquele momento achava que seria impossível ferir Mila. Mas os olhos da futura rainha encheram-se d´água.

\- Faça como quiser, Yuri. Mas está sendo injusto. Além de rude e egoísta. Quando decidir ser coerente de novo, me procure. Sabe mais do que ninguém das nossas obrigações. E não há Torzhok no mundo que me faça aceitar ser humilhada dessa maneira. Espero que os Plisetsky também sejam capazes de pedir perdão. 

O futuro rei caminhou sem sequer olhar para trás, sentido que os olhos de Mila ainda o perseguiam. Não conseguiria lidar com isso naquele momento. Deixou o castelo, caminhando, ainda tentando absorver o que havia ocorrido. 

“- Ouça-me. Eu vou para essa guerra. Não posso fugir do meu juramento a você e à coroa. Mas voltarei, prometo. Voltarei por você.” 

Odiou aquela promessa impossível de cumprir. Odiou Otabek por tê-lo feito se apaixonar. Odiou cada um dos sorrisos, cada um dos carinhos, cada uma das conversas. Odiou como ele era extremamente habilidoso com a espada. Odiou-se por ser herdeiro do trono e odiou Torzhok. 

Quando percebeu-se, já esgueirava na mata enquanto anoitecia. Estava próximo ao seu destino. O Tvertsa nunca pareceu tão cruel. Correu e entrou nas águas sem sequer se importar com o inverno ou com o quão molhadas suas roupas ficariam. 

E gritou. 

Gritou fortemente, tentando liberar o que havia sufocado em sua garganta. Mas aquela dor era forte demais para que sumisse apenas daquela maneira. E então, pela terceira vez desde que havia tomado ciência que as lágrimas não lhe eram permitidas, Yuri chorou, arranhando a própria carne e agarrando os cabelos com força, às vezes, ferindo-se. Sentia-se incapaz de aguentar. Desejou morrer. Desejou que o rio o levasse com ele. Não queria viver em um mundo que Otabek não estivesse. Sentia-se culpado, sujo. E nunca se odiou tanto por ter priorizado Torzhok frente às suas vontades. 

Quando não conseguia mais gritar pela falha na voz, percebeu que as águas do Tvertsa também já não faziam mais efeito. Yuri caiu exausto nas margens, ainda chorando. Nada mais importava. E naquele momento, não havia Otabek para erguê-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acalmem seus corações e confiem. 
> 
> Até a próxima!


	10. As Mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me atrasei um pouco, mas estou de volta. Peço perdão. Esse é o maior capítulo até agora, espero que vocês gostem. 
> 
> Até logo.

\- Mila, creio que o encontrei!

Sala desceu de seu cavalo, o amarrou em uma árvore e andou rapidamente, de maneira quase estabanada, pelo trecho de mata local que a separava das margens do rio. 

\- Graças a Deus! 

Ao avistar o príncipe, apressou-se e terminou por ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, colocando o ouvido em seu peito, na tentativa de verificar se seu coração ainda batia. Mila chegou logo atrás, abraçando-o. O percebeu febril e inconsciente. Suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas.

Pensou no quão intenso era aquele amor, a ponto do príncipe sacrificar-se daquela maneira apenas por saber que o amado estava desaparecido, com tanta coisa em jogo naquele momento.

Sem a sanidade do herdeiro, ela apenas poderia contar com Victor. E não sabia se conseguiria lidar com as coisas que o conselheiro exigiria dela.

Mila observou Sala levantar-se, ainda refletindo sobre a situação. A dama de companhia afastou a terra das calças que vestia, apoiou o braço do príncipe ao redor de seu pescoço e o ergueu. A futura rainha, apesar de conhecer os atributos da outra moça, admirou-se por sua força e calma.

\- Vamos, Mila. Ajude-me!

A princesa levantou-se e repetiu o ato da dama de companhia. As anáguas de seu vestido atrapalharam a tarefa, o que gerou uma risada breve de Sala.

\- Avisei-lhe que, para essas coisas, é muito mais fácil vestir uma calça. 

\- E parecer-me com um homem?

\- Pareço-me um homem?

Os cabelos compridos castanhos, as pernas torneadas pelas calças masculinas, os seios pequenos marcados pelo espartilho que ela usava. Definitivamente, não era a resposta para aquela pergunta absurda. O rosto de Mila tomou uma coloração rubra. 

\- Homem nenhum vestiria tão bem uma calça.

\- Tenho plena ciência disso. 

Sala mostrou a língua, em tom quase brincalhão, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão de carregar o príncipe. Deixaram-no sentado na pequena carroça acoplada ao cavalo de Mila, enrolando-o em uma coberta grossa. As duas, então, seguiram para o castelo.

\- Como entraremos sem ser vistas? Você não mentiu sobre o paradeiro de Yuri?

\- Sim, mas Victor reconheceu minhas lorotas sem qualquer esforço e está nos acobertando… Os guardas não nos revistarão. Passaremos pelos portões sem problemas e depois, basta que procuremos a passagem que leva ao quarto de Yuri. 

O caminho de volta fora bastante silencioso e o procedimento em si, sem problemas. O maior desafio fora carregar o herdeiro pelos corredores estreitos da passagem. Assim que entraram, o colocaram sobre a cama. Yuri suava, o que sinalizava possível redução da febre. Mila pegou um pano e o molhou com um pouco da água que sempre estava disponível naqueles aposentos. O colocou sobre a testa do doente e pediu que Sala buscasse Yuuri. Em seguida, abriu um pequeno saco com uma mistura de ervas e o fez inalar o forte aroma saído dali. 

O príncipe despertou de supetão, assustado. 

\- Está tudo bem, Yuri. O trouxemos de volta. 

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelos olhos do príncipe, de maneira incontrolável.

\- Não quero estar de volta. Deixe-me onde estava.

Yuri tentou levantar-se, mas, antes que o fizesse, Mila o segurou pelo pulso. 

\- Rio nenhum trará Otabek de volta. Precisa estar são, Yuri! Olhe seu estado! Quando nos conhecemos, disse-me que os lemas Plisetsky eram muito importantes para você. Contudo, está quebrando um deles bem na minha frente. 

O neto de Nikolai colocou as mãos nas frentes dos olhos, como se estivesse surpreso por chorar. As lágrimas estiveram por tanto tempo em seu rosto que já eram parte dele. 

\- Não me importa mais, Mila. Valorizei as coisas erradas. Sacrifiquei-me pelas coisas erradas. E para que? 

\- Sacrificou-se pelo povo, Yuri. São dessas pessoas que devemos cuidar. E carregar seu sobrenome e as mazelas dele fazem parte desse processo. Aposto que essa é uma das coisas que Otabek ama em você. Ele não foi apenas em seu nome para aquela batalha. Foi pela população de Torzhok. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso. Querer morrer agora é deixar com que ele tenha morrido em vão.

O herdeiro do trono encolheu-se na cama. A febre, de todo modo, não lhe dava forças para levantar. Ele sabia que a mulher que lhe falava estava certa.

A esposa do príncipe suspirou, deslizando os dedos pelos fios dourados do cabelo de Yuri. Era doloroso vê-lo tão emocional e sabia que dificilmente veria aquele lado dele, quase infantil, novamente. 

\- Olha, Yuri, eu ainda quero um pedido de desculpas pelas coisas que me disse ontem, mas eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo desistir de tudo. Precisamos estar unidos. 

No instante seguinte, Yuuri adentrou os aposentos, realizando uma breve reverência. 

\- Altezas, vim o mais rápido que pude. Como posso ajudá-los?

Mila levantou-se da cama, dirigiu-se ao curandeiro, segurando as mãos finas dele entre as suas.

\- Cuide dele por favor, Yuuri. 

A futura rainha deixou os aposentos a passos duros.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Era a primeira vez que Mila estava na sala de reuniões do palácio por um motivo oficial. Com Yuri e Nikolai doentes, precisava de uma permissão oficial para assumir a regência. Apenas por alguns dias. Isso a fazia sentir um breve nervosismo na boca do estômago. 

Ela usava um vestido alaranjado, cintilante, com tantas anáguas que sequer podia dar-se ao luxo de sentar. Sala apoiava uma de suas mãos em seu antebraço, encorajando-a a assinar o papel à sua frente. No documento constava que tudo deveria ser feito de maneira sigilosa. Assinaria pequenos acordos já pré-aprovados, poderia participar de pequenas reuniões, mas não tinha autorização para tomar qualquer decisão. 

Nenhum dos homens fora avisado sobre a enfermidade do príncipe, o que ocasionava um clima de desconfiança no palácio. Contudo, Victor parecia confiante da decisão que havia convencido Nikolai a tomar. Mila, naquele momento, era a melhor opção para Torzhok. Não esperava que Yuri fosse portar-se feito uma criança mimada e agradecia aos céus pela doença. Era melhor lidar com o príncipe daquela maneira, do que com um desestabilizado por um sentimento bobo.

\- Vamos, Mila. Nós dois sabíamos que chegaria um dia que teria que assumir a regência. Apenas foi antes do esperado. Precisa-se acostumar com a ideia. 

\- Eu só… Não me sinto pronta para sentar naquele trono. Entendo que a minha regência seja meramente simbólica, mas…

\- Deveria então de ter controlado melhor seu marido, que nem deitar-se com você deseja! Yuri ainda conta comigo para aconselhá-lo, mas contê-lo, nunca foi de minha alçada. Esperava que você o fizesse. E foi de uma incompetência tremenda. 

A princesa sabia que o único capaz de fazer isso com Yuri, seria Otabek. 

Sala ergueu-se, irritada.

\- Como ousa dirigir-se dessa maneira à ela? Sua Alteza, Mila, será sua rainha em breve. Além de rude e grosseiro, está usando de um vocabulário chulo. Coloque-se em seu lugar! Imaginava que…

Mila a agarrou e fez com que ela sentasse-se novamente. 

\- Sala, está tudo bem. Victor só está um pouco nervoso com a situação… Creio que não fora a intenção dele. Ele mais do que ninguém compreende os níveis hierárquicos do trono. Há muita pressão sobre ele neste momento, não é?

Victor acomodou-se na cadeira, afastando os cabelos da testa, como se estivesse tentando acalmar-se.

\- Perdoe-me, Alteza. 

A dama de companhia sorriu satisfeita e colocou a mão sobre o antebraço da futura regente. 

\- Assine, Alteza. Isso apenas a trará alguns compromissos a mais. 

Os olhares das duas encontraram-se e Sala estendeu a pena. A esposa de Yuri assinou o papel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A notícia do ataque do segundo acampamento espalhou-se com uma velocidade estrondosa. A população queria respostas. Alguns pequenos grupos organizavam-se nas tabernas e chegavam a discutir possíveis atentados contra os Plisetsky. Mila não esperava, mas, com isso, surgiram algumas pessoas a serem julgadas por traição. E na posição em que estava, o máximo que conseguia fazer era adiar. 

Não conseguia se dar ao luxo de passear pelo mercado ou dormir o quanto desejava. Passava algumas noites deitada no tapete de pele de tigre do quarto de Yuri, depois de repassá-lo, todos os dias, um boletim do que estava acontecendo, por mais que ele não mostrasse qualquer interesse. E ainda havia a questão não resolvida do herdeiro.

E quando Mila já não sabia o que fazer, contava com Sala. E nada a confortava mais. Até porque conhecia as coisas que a outra mulher havia sacrificado para ocupar aquela posição, ao seu lado. Dentre elas, o irmão que deixou sozinho em Astracã, sem a certeza se um dia o reveria. 

\- Mila, precisa comer. 

A princesa despertou, ao ouvir a voz aveludada da outra ecoar pelos seus aposentos, encarando o prato de carne de caça gordurosa à sua frente. 

\- Esse tipo de refeição não tem me feito muito bem, Sala. 

\- Ao menos se esforce, está bem? Sei que tem muito na cabeça, mas precisa alimentar-se bem para ter disposição para lidar com seus compromissos. 

\- Yuri já está melhor faz alguns dias. Eu só preciso fazer com que ele se motive. Tenho tido dificuldade de até fazê-lo levantar-se. Estou torcendo para que ele ou o rei melhorem logo. Estou em caos, e isso porque o meu trabalho tem sido adiar todas as decisões. Vejo as coisas ruindo, sei como resolver alguns problemas, mas está tudo fora das minhas mãos. Sinto-me impotente. 

A de cabelos vermelhos encarou o prato, fazendo cara de desgosto.

\- Olha, Mila… Você disse que as refeições não têm lhe feito bem… Será que existe alguma possibilidade de estar grávida? 

\- Eu duvido muito. Tem mulheres que demoram meses para alcançar isso. E bom, como sabe, Yuuri não tem a menor ideia se o que ele está tentando comigo e Yuri dá certo. E as minhas regras ainda estão em tempo de vir. 

\- Mas digamos assim… Se você estivesse grávida… Isso não poderia ser uma motivação para Sua Alteza? E será que o povo não aceitaria bem a notícia, talvez deixando-os mais calmos? Todos sabem que essa guerra se encerra no dia que o príncipe pisar no campo de batalha. 

Mila ponderou. Não poderia estar grávida, poderia? Achava que não. Mas mentir era uma possibilidade… Estava cansada de não poder fazer nada! Abriu um sorriso largo, levantou-se da mesa, afoita, e correu porta afora. Ainda conseguiu ouvir Sala pedindo para que terminasse a refeição.

Parou em frente à porta de Yuri, onde os guardas do turno a permitiram adentrar. Estava mais que acostumada com aquele ambiente. O príncipe encontrava-se deitado no chão duro, em frente à cama, e Mila pode sentir de longe que ele revirou os olhos assim que percebeu sua presença. Sua barba já crescia, as roupas não eram trocadas há alguns dias. 

\- Vamos, Yuri. Hoje temos muito o que conversar. 

\- Não cansa, Mila? Honestamente… De que adianta adiar um enforcamento, adiar uma revolta dos comerciantes, renegociar as dívidas dos agricultores… Ainda estamos em guerra e tudo o que estamos fazendo é sacrificar o que temos, mesmo com a ciência que meu avô não tem a menor pretensão de acabar com qualquer confronto. Eu perdi Otabek e…

\- Correção! Você não sabe se realmente o perdeu. Já discutimos isso antes. Você precisa ser otimista. O corpo dele não foi encontrado. 

\- Isso porque ele deve ter sido levado. Já discutimos também o quão simbólica é a morte dele. A única coisa que conseguirá vindo aqui todos os dias, com as mesmas notícias, são rugas. E todos nós sabemos o quanto você se importa com a sua aparência, não é? 

Estava cada vez mais difícil lidar com o príncipe. Mila colocou a mão na testa e sentou-se no chão ao lado do príncipe. 

\- Melhor do que apenas preocupar-me com o meu próprio umbigo. Torzhok precisa de você. Parece que Yuuri finalmente conseguiu um antídoto para seu avô. E não sei você, mas temo que a melhora dele seja anterior a sua, e traga retrocessos à essa guerra devido à sua postura. Novamente, está agindo de modo egoísta. 

\- Não há solução, Mila!

\- E se eu estivesse grávida? 

Yuri sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, passando a mão pelos cabelos que mais pareciam um ninho de pássaros. 

\- Se você estivesse o que? Mila… Yuuri nem sabia se o que ele estava fazendo daria certo… E faz pouco tempo…

\- E se eu estivesse grávida? 

\- Meu avô me daria o controle da guerra. Eu só precisaria sentar-me com Victor e…

\- Considere-me grávida então.

\- Você tem certeza? 

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Isso é a última coisa que ela tinha. 

\- Já procurou Yuuri? Céus, Mila. Você precisa se cuidar. Nem é bom que se estresse. Já contou para mais alguém? 

O príncipe colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Isso mudava tudo. Já não lhe importava mais o nome, os deveres, ou a máscara Plisetsky. Mas um filho… E por ele, não deixaria que as maldições Plisetsky se perpetuassem. Isso ainda o colocaria à frente do exército de Torzhok. Poderia honrar Otabek, e se Mila estivesse correta, talvez, até salvá-lo. Afinal, o corpo ainda estava desaparecido e sabia que o inimigo faria questão de entregar sua cabeça no palácio se fosse morto. Abraçou a esposa, levantou-se e, depois de muitos dias, tomou um banho por vontade própria. 

Mila solicitou uma reunião com Victor, Nikolai e Yuuri, e aguardou o herdeiro deixar o quarto de banho. Esperava que, após a falsa notícia, o neto do rei se agarrasse à máscara Plisetsky com todas as suas forças para cobrir seus temores. Mas o príncipe não temia mais quase nada. E não precisava de máscaras, posturas ou qualquer outra coisa que passasse por cima de quem era ou do que gostaria. A força no olhar de Yuri era arrebatadora e ela teve certeza que, pela primeira vez, deveria temê-lo. 

Os dois deixaram os aposentos e dirigiram-se ao quarto de Nikolai, onde já eram aguardados. O rei estava com a perna ainda enfaixada, sentado sobre a cama, conversando animadamente com os outros dois homens.

\- Olhe quem decidiu aparecer! Imaginei que já considerava-se rei, a ponto de esquecer-me aqui nesse quarto, apodrecendo para morrer. 

Yuri aproximou-se com cautela. 

\- Também não estive muito bem esses dias e sabe disso. E o senhor ainda deve descansar.

\- Posso estar doente, mas não estou inválido. Não recordo porque concordei com essa regência… Quando estava no controle de tudo, procurava-me com mais frequência.

Victor interrompeu.

\- Vossa Majestade, a regência foi uma sugestão de Yuuri e concordou com ele.

Nikolai bufou, ajeitando os bigodes.

\- Não vem ao caso… O que eu gostaria de saber é o que sua esposa tem de tão importante para nos comunicar, que nos convocou para uma reunião a essa hora da noite!

Mila colocou-se à frente, realizando pequenas reverências.

\- Majestade, Victor, Yuuri… Conversei com Yuri… Tenho tido alguns enjôos recentemente, minhas regras estão atrasadas… Creio que possa estar esperando um Plisetsky. 

Mila engoliu seco. Sustentaria aquela mentira enquanto pudesse. Todos os presentes na sala se entreolharam. O dono da coroa abriu um sorriso largo. 

\- Yuuri! Cuide dessa moça, está bem? Meu bisneto pode estar no ventre dela nesse momento. Sabia que meu Yuri não me desapontaria! 

Mila olhou para o príncipe, achando que ele entregaria os meios pelos quais eles chegaram àquilo. Por tudo o que já haviam conversado, sabia que Yuri não importava-se mais em ser ou não uma decepção para os Plisetsky. Mas para sua surpresa, ele manteve-se calado e beijou a testa do rei. Sentiu que aquilo fazia parte do jogo. E chegou à conclusão que até ser coroado, o príncipe fingiria ser quem Nikolai gostaria que ele fosse, ao menos na frente dele. 

Não chegou a ouvir o que mais discutiam acerca de seu futuro naquela sala. Estava aliviada de finalmente, em dias, não precisar sentar-se no trono de Torzhok. 

A futura rainha por um instante acreditou que as coisas voltariam ao normal. Mas não esperava lidar com os pedidos constantes do curandeiro por sua urina matinal, já que esse alegava conhecer uma série de técnicas que poderiam desde confirmar a gravidez, até desmistificar o sexo da criança. 

E os boatos espalharam-se rapidamente, com boa recepção da corte, dos reinos aliados e da população, que ansiava pela coroação do príncipe. O que gerou uma pressão ainda maior para que se confirmasse a gravidez. Mila passou a usar roupas mais leves e claras, muitas vezes sem qualquer espartilho, para atiçar a circulação das lorotas. 

\- Não sei quanto tempo mais aguentarei isso! Pareço-me uma dessas cortinas! 

\- A decisão foi sua. Eu apenas cooperei com a ideia!

Mila admirou-se no espelho, passando as mãos pela barriga, por cima do tecido fino. 

\- Grávida o suficiente para você ? 

\- Pare de teimosia, sabe que mesmo prenha, continuará linda. Qualquer pano de chão cairia-lhe bem. Mas nós duas já discutimos com Victor o quão importante é que passe uma imagem de pureza, inocência e delicadeza. Você mesma disse, todos precisam amá-la. 

\- Odeio quando trata-me feito uma égua. “Prenha”! E quem importa, já me ama. Não preciso fazer grandes esforços. 

Ela ajeitou mais uma vez os cabelos e apertou um pouco as bochechas, tentando trazer ainda mais cor. Aquela mentira era mais política do que qualquer outra coisa e isso, Mila aprendera a fazer muito bem.

Acompanhou Yuri em um passeio pelo mercado, onde fizeram algumas negociações. Visitaram algumas famílias de soldados perdidos na guerra e o príncipe prometeu todas as vezes que não perderiam mais entes queridos por aquele conflito, que terminaria com aquilo o quanto antes. Os murmúrios sobre o casal eram constantes, mas Mila foi evasiva em todas as respostas que deu sobre. Jantaram no palácio, acompanhados do rei e de Sala e por fim, receberam um boletim monótono dos que ocorria na guerra, na sala do trono. 

Os pés de Mila doíam e o príncipe ponderou se a esposa realmente deveria cumprir com a aquela agenda pesada. Deu ordens à Victor para que os compromissos dela fossem reconsiderados. A condessa realizou uma reverência, cansada e direcionou-se à seus aposentos, onde sabia que encontraria Sala e teria o conforto que apenas ela lhe causava. 

Yuri ainda permaneceu na sala do trono, com alguns guardas. Dessa vez, encarou todos os reis de frente. Leu seus nomes, recordou-se de suas histórias. Não importava mais se os envergonharia, se estava amaldiçoado. Dos Plisetsky, apenas seu avô era relevante e mesmo assim, não deixaria mais que ele o forçasse aos hábitos da família.

Sentou-se no trono, sentindo o gelado do contato com seus dedos. Isso não o incomodava mais. Encarou a porta por vários segundos, refletindo sobre os problemas que tinha.

Iria conversar com o avô no dia seguinte sobre os rumos da guerra. Planejava colocar um batalhão atrás de Otabek, mas precisava de argumentos plausíveis para isso ser feito sem que Nikolai ou Victor suspeitassem do verdadeiro relacionamento dos dois. E enquanto o bebê de Mila não nascesse, duvidava que o avô permitisse que ele partisse, e se o fizesse, Nikolai o ameaçaria com os retrocessos.

Respirou fundo, ainda mantendo a expressão fechada. Foi surpreendido quando as portas do salão se abriram, dando passagem a um cavaleiro, que caminhou em sua direção, ainda usando o elmo. 

A boca de Yuri secou. Ele conhecia aqueles desenhos na armadura e o feitio da bainha da espada. Achou que era um fantasma. Ou alguma magia da noite feita para consumí-lo.

\- Vossa Alteza.

O cavaleiro realizou uma reverência. Era a voz dele. 

\- Retire o capacete. 

O guerreiro levantou-se, mas não cumpriu com a ordem dada pelo herdeiro, que permaneceu imóvel. Não conseguia sequer respirar.

\- SAIAM TODOS! AGORA! E NÃO QUERO INTERRUPÇÕES!

Yuri odiava usar aquele tipo de autoridade. Mas o desespero o açoitava. 

A guarda deixou o ambiente, o cavaleiro retirou o elmo e abaixou a malha em sua cabeça. O príncipe levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção. Passou a mão pela barba descuidada criada pelo tempo que esteve fora. Deslizou os dedos por seus olhos, orelhas, pescoço e por fim, pelos cabelos, certificando-se que não se tratava de uma mentira. 

\- Eu prometi que voltaria, não prometi? 

Nesse instante, Yuri o beijou. Com saudade, firmeza e alívio. Otabek agarrou o corpo do príncipe e o colou no seu, ainda enfrentando o obstáculo que era a armadura prateada que vestia e em partes, limitava seus movimentos. 

Yuri o olhou nos olhos e ainda tentou processar aquela realidade. Otabek estava vivo, e bem ali, na sua frente. 

\- Tem ideia do que passei? Foi me dado como morto! 

\- Sinto por isso. Mas não fazia a menor ideia. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Do seu cheiro, da sua determinação, da sua paixão por esse reino, dos seus cabelos brilhantes como o Sol, dos seus olhos de soldado...

\- Eu tive tanto medo de ter lhe perdido. Mas tanto. Céus. Só agradeço à Deus por tê-lo trago de volta para mim. 

O herdeiro do trono segurou a mão de seu cavaleiro e beijou cada detalhe em seu rosto, seguido por cada uma das falanges que segurava, enquanto admirava os olhos negros. Otabek surpreendeu-se quando o neto de Nikolai o soltou e direcionou-se ao trono.

\- Tire essa armadura, por favor. Não quero-lhe como meu cavaleiro, como o principal guerreiro de Torzhok, ou como qualquer outra coisa que esse reino lhe imponha. Quero-o como Otabek. O homem que admiro, confio e amo. E espero que me queira dessa mesma maneira, pois é apenas o que posso dar-lhe.

Otabek retirara cada um dos itens da armadura sob o olhar intenso de Yuri. As peças tilintavam ao se chocarem contra o chão, mas nenhum dos dois parecia prestar atenção a esse fato. O príncipe despiu-se de sua coroa, de seus sapatos e das jóias que carregava. Mas não esperava o extremo que o cavaleiro alcançaria. 

Quando percebeu, as roupas de Otabek misturavam-se às peças de metal da armadura. Ele estava completamente nu. Seu corpo era iluminado pelas luzes da noite que entravam pela janela e o fogo das poucas tochas no recinto. Definitivamente, era a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto. O guerreiro caminhou até o trono, lentamente, como se tivessem todo tempo do mundo. Alcançou a mão do príncipe, despertando-o do transe e fazendo-o fechar os olhos, em timidez. 

Otabek beijou-lhe a palma da mão e deslizou-a por seu rosto e a desceu, até chegar em seu peito. Seu coração batia com força. 

\- Esse sou eu, debaixo de tudo o que pediu-me para despir. E o faria quantas vezes mais o pedisse. É apenas para você que quero me mostrar, pois sinto que quando está comigo, mostra-se quase por completo. Deixe-me vê-lo, Yuri. Da maneira que jamais mostrou-se para ninguém.

Otabek beijou os lábios carnudos do outro, que começou a desabotoar a própria camisa. Mas o cavaleiro era urgente. Puxou o tecido, fazendo alguns botões saltarem. Auxiliou o príncipe a erguer-se, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ocasionando pequenos gemidos abafados. Nesse instante, os corpos aproximaram-se, fazendo com que as ereções roçassem e que os dois quisessem aumentar mais ainda o contato. Yuri retirou a própria calça e por fim, restaram apenas as ceroulas. 

\- Ajude-me a me mostrar, Otabek. Quero sentir minha pele na sua. Quero que nos misturemos até sermos um. Parece que ansiei a vida inteira por isso sem nem sequer perceber e que nada poderia ser mais certo do que nós dois. 

O cavaleiro sorriu com o pedido. Olhou para a última peça que restava no corpo do príncipe e abriu lentamente os botões, beijando cada pedaço de pele alva que se tornava exposto. Yuri era como uma escultura. Delineado, perfeito. Ajoelhou-se, admirando os cabelos loiros curtos que começavam a aparecer na púbis. Afundou o nariz ali, agarrando o falo, logo em seguida, com delicadeza. Beijou a cabeça rosada e Yuri sentou-se novamente no trono, apreciando a devoção do outro. Gemeu quando Otabek o engoliu por completo e lentamente pôs-se a fazer movimentos mais ousados, que apenas o faziam ansiar por mais. 

Por fim, o cavaleiro distribuiu pequenas mordidas e chupões nas coxas fartas do herdeiro, deixando algumas marcas e retirando por completo a roupa íntima. Yuri estava ali, entregue, sobre o trono da Torzhok que ambos juraram cuidar e proteger. Agarrou os cabelos do príncipe, voltando a beijá-lo. Yuri arrastou as unhas com firmeza pelas costas do outro, posteriormente deslizando-as pela barriga, até chegar ao pênis, que foi apertado com firmeza, gerando um arfar em Otabek.

O guerreiro ergueu o nobre pelas nádegas e sentou-se no trono, com o príncipe sobre si. O roçar tornou-se cada vez mais intenso, assim como a masturbação mútua. As marcas já apareciam em seus corpos pintados pela saudade e por aquele encontro. Ambos ansiavam pelo êxtase, por aquela liberdade. 

\- Deixe-me estar dentro de você, Yuri. 

O príncipe assentiu. Queria sentí-lo o quanto fosse possível. Otabek levou um dos seus dedos à pequena entrada de Yuri, massageando-a, como se tentasse amenizar o que viria a seguir. O introduziu, gerando um pequeno gemido de dor do herdeiro. 

\- Quer que eu pare? 

\- Não, Otabek, por favor. 

\- Não quero machucá-lo. 

O plebeu beijou o rosto do outro quando introduziu o segundo dedo, fazendo carinhos e distribuindo pequenos beijos, tentando afastar a sensação de dor. Voltou a masturbar o príncipe e quando menos percebeu, esse já rebolava em seus dedos, pedindo por mais. 

Retirou-os e encarou os olhos esmeralda. O príncipe desceu sobre o falo com dificuldade. Ainda doía, mas poderia acostumar-se com aquilo. 

\- Está tudo bem, Yuri? Ainda podemos parar. 

O herdeiro começou a mover-se, lentamente. Otabek agarrou uma de suas nádegas e apoiou a outra mão no rosto do nobre, encarando-o. Aos poucos, começaram a soltar pequenos gemidos abafados entre os beijos sem controle que davam. O ritmo de ambos acelerou-se, e quando perceberam, não era mais Yuri que controlava o ato, mas Otabek que se colocava de maneira intensa, atingindo diversas vezes o ponto de prazer do outro. Todas as dores, males e preocupações haviam passado. Apenas os dois importavam. 

Otabek o agarrou com força, dando sinais que estava chegando em seu ápice. Yuri então, gozou, sentindo um espasmo por todo o seu corpo e fazendo com que seus olhos se abrissem. Ali, sentado de maneira invertida no trono, percebeu que todos os reis Plisetsky agora o olhavam. Todos tinham a certeza de quem era e do que era. E sem tirar Otabek de si, o beijou como nunca o havia beijado antes.


	11. Os Conflitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá amiguinhos.
> 
> Desculpem o atraso, prometo o próximo capítulo em breve. Tem alguns dramas aqui mas eles servem pro desenrolar da história. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Nikolai encarava Otabek com estranheza, sentado em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas do salão de reuniões. Chegou a questionar-se se era alvo de algum delírio, se a febre havia retornado ou até se aquilo era obra de alguma heresia, afinal, o jovem havia sido dado como morto. 

\- Honestamente, Otabek, busco avidamente em minha cabeça velha e experiente uma resposta para o seu retorno. Da última vez que soube, estava morto. Mas fico satisfeito que tenha retornado, apesar de as minhas ordens fossem para que ficasse com o exército, ainda mais em um momento tão crítico. 

\- Precisei vir esclarecer certas circunstâncias pessoalmente, Majestade. Nunca estive no segundo acampamento. As tropas do primeiro buscam fazer um ataque à barreira que os inimigos montaram ao sul. Eu era um dos que estava à frente e teria que ir ao segundo acampamento selecionar homens, armas e suprimentos que nos levassem até a vitória. Mas o general pediu para ir em meu lugar, quando já estava para partir. Não pude enviar essa informação. 

\- Isso foi bastante irresponsável. Estamos em guerra e apesar das ações precisarem de imediatismo, burocracias precisam ser seguidas para que as notícias que chegam ao castelo não sejam falsas.

\- Nem tão falsas assim, Majestade. O general pretendia permanecer no acampamento e retornar para o reino na primeira oportunidade, para que pudesse conhecer a filha. Mas, ao que tudo indica, ele não retornou. E seu corpo não foi encontrado. Posso não estar desaparecido ou morto, mas o General Jean Jacques Leroy está.

O silêncio tomou a sala, em surpresa. O ar havia se tornado denso. Nikolai colocou os dedos sobre o cenho como se tentasse ponderar sobre a situação e Victor apoiou a mão sobre o queixo. Yuri já tinha conhecimento sobre a notícia e apenas continuou caminhando de um lado para o outro no salão, um pouco ansioso pelo desenrolar que aquela notícia poderia ocasionar. Sabia que aquela situação talvez fosse determinante. Ansiou pelas palavras do avô, que vieram logo a seguir.

\- Alguém mais sabe disso?

\- Os soldados acreditam que o general está no povoado. Mas as informações correm...

\- Houve algum pedido de resgate ou anúncio de execução?

\- Ainda não, contudo, com o que se conhece do outro lado, eles gostam de execuções coletivas e torturas sujas. Não creio que o general sair-se-a bem dessa situação. Conhece-o bem suficiente para saber o quanto realmente queria conhecer a filha. 

Yuri respondeu prontamente. Os dedos do rei batiam sobre a mesa, refletindo a velocidade com a qual seus neurônios trabalhavam. Victor interviu.

\- Vossa Majestade, gostaria de sugerir que trouxesse Isabella para passar uns dias no castelo, como nossa convidada, em gratidão a tudo o que o general tem feito por nós. Seria ótimo até para termos controle das informações que chegam até ela. Se a notícia do desaparecimento dele se espalhar, teremos problemas. Ele era um simbolismo da força e do povo. São uma família estimada. Nesse meio tempo, seguimos com o plano de desfazer a barreira e tentamos um resgate sorrateiro. Temos alguns homens infiltrados no exército e no castelo deles, talvez consigamos uma rota pouco arriscada... E sobre o ataque, é de extrema relevância que alguém da realeza estivesse à frente. Essa vitória pode ser crucial para o fim dessa guerra… Talvez Yuri.

O príncipe sorriu. Aquele era o ponto que ele gostaria que a conversa chegasse.

\- Acho que podemos aproveitar a oportunidade e fazer um ataque em vários pontos e finalmente...

\- Yuri não irá. Essas são ordens minhas. 

\- Vovô, tenho preparado-me para isso durante meses. Casei-me, minha esposa está grávida, o que mais exige de mim? Essa guerra precisa terminar!

O príncipe sequer havia percebido o que falara. Ainda não havia conversado com Otabek sobre o herdeiro que Mila esperava. O cavaleiro que antes mostrava-se vibrante, fechou a expressão. Yuri não podia demonstrar preocupação com aquilo, mas, de repente, toda aquela discussão perdera o sentido. A mágoa e os ciúmes estavam ali, visíveis. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, cuidá-lo, explicar o mal entendido. Engoliu seco, quase esquecendo que aguardava uma resposta afiada do rei.

\- Não posso comprometer a sua segurança enquanto o seu herdeiro não nascer. Enquanto isso, empenhe-se. Soube que perdeu para uma mulher, em treino. Por mais vezes do que seria permitido a qualquer homem mesmo que por gentileza e duvido que tenha sido esse o motivo.  

\- E não foi. Sala manuseia sua espada muito melhor do que vários dos nossos homens. Tenho aprendido muito com ela. Justamente por isso considero-me…

O rei completou a frase.

\- Totalmente inapto. Eu mesmo irei. 

\- Nessas condições? Só pode ter enlouquecido! O tempo que passou trancafiado em seus aposentos terminou com sua sanidade. Passou semanas nessa cama, recuperando-se. Ainda está fraco, perdeu peso, ainda não recobrou a mobilidade total. E ainda assim considera-se dono da razão?

O rei ainda sentia-se fraco. Suspirou mas sabia que não seria capaz de brigar com as investidas do neto.

\- Adiaremos então. 

\- E o general ficará refém dessa sua birra por mais quanto tempo?

\- Ainda sou seu rei, Yuri. O reinado Plisetsky é mais importante e o general Leroy tem plena ciência disso. Adiaremos até que seja possível que eu parta ou até que o seu herdeiro nasça. Não há mais discussão. 

\- Como desejar, Vossa Majestade. 

Yuri debochou e deixou os aposentos com Otabek em seu encalce. Os dois haviam conversado mil maneiras de tentarem retomar as rédeas da guerra. E havia sido um total fracasso. Precisavam rearquitetar. Estava tão focado naquelas intenções que não percebera os passos de Otabek cessando logo atrás de si. Deu meia volta e percebeu que o cavaleiro encarava o chão. Tentou aproximar-se.

\- Otabek, olha, eu…

\- Quando contaria-me que SUA esposa está gerando um filho?

A mágoa era extremamente visível. Dos olhos começavam a descer pequenas lágrimas. Como iria fazer o outro acreditar naquela possibilidade que nem o curandeiro que realizou o procedimento sabia se daria certo? Distraiu-se tantas vezes pela presença do cavaleiro que esquecera de mencionar esse detalhe. Agora estava totalmente arrependido. Desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

\- Eu contaria, mas...

\- Sabia meus temores e na primeira oportunidade deita-se com ela. Disse-me que não havia nada mais certo que nós, mas precisou estar com ela para se certificar disso? Seus sentimentos são tão frágeis assim? Apaixonou-se por ela?

Aquelas afirmações eram absurdas. Nunca havia visto o cavaleiro tão exaltado. Tentou colocar a mão no rosto do outro, mas a carícia fora plenamente rejeitada.

\- Eu nunca…

\- Responda-me! Apaixonou-se por ela? Afirmou com todas as letras que era apenas um acordo. Que seu coração era meu. Iludido fui eu por crer que a sua devoção fosse tanta quanto a minha. 

\- Otabek, para, não é isso… O Yuuri tentou algo conosco. Nós nunca nos...

Tentou segurar-lhe o pulso e trazê-lo para perto, sem sucesso. O outro ainda era um homem ágil e forte.

\- E quer que acredite que Yuuri é uma espécie de feiticeiro e que sua esposa simplesmente apareceu grávida?  Eu fui muito tolo. Afastou-me por todo esse tempo e…

\- Olhe para mim. POR FAVOR. Otabek, por favor. 

O cavaleiro enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, assim como crianças fazem. Yuri tentou novamente segurar as mãos do cavaleiro, que já não mais fugia.    

\- Esse é o olhar de quem está apaixonado por outra pessoa? Diga-me. Eu não queria tê-lo afastado. Nós já esclarecemos isso. Amo-te, desejo-te e aprecio-te tanto, que foge à minha sanidade. O que ocorreu com Mila…

Antes que pudesse completar, a futura rainha aparecera na outra ponta do extenso corredor, acenando animadamente, mas logo diminuindo o ritmo e encarando os dois com estranheza. Otabek realizou uma reverência na direção de Yuri, tentando escapar da situação. 

\- Esse nunca foi o meu lugar. Pedirei para retornar amanhã. Perdoe-me pela falta de postura, Alteza. Sei reconhecer meu lugar. 

\- Não vá, por favor. Seu lugar...

Mila gritou o nome de Yuri, interrompendo o que ele falava e fazendo com que ele virasse para olha-la. Quando o herdeiro tentou retomar a conversa, o cavaleiro já havia virado o corredor e afastava-se a passos duros. Antes que pudesse ir atrás dele, teve o pulso segurado por Mila, que estava um tanto ofegante pela corrida que havia realizado para alcançá-lo.

\- Eu estou vendo coisas? Era Otabek, não era?

\- Não está, era ele. 

\- E as coisas não estão exatamente boas, não é? 

\- Não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem? Está um pouco ofegante. Correu até aqui? Sabe que deveria descansar, ainda mais nas condições em que está. 

\- Olha, Yuri…

Queria muito contar a verdade, ainda mais com o retorno de Otabek. Yuri não precisava mais de motivação. Mas a cria tornara-se um ato político tão importante. Não podia voltar atrás. 

\- Está sentindo-se bem? 

\- Estive um pouco enjoada mais cedo, mas passo bem. Foi por causa do retorno de Otabek que reuniu-se com seu avô? 

\- Ele está melhor, creio que meu período de regência termina em alguns dias. Otabek disse que o general Leroy é quem está desaparecido. O que é bastante preocupante. Tentei usar esse argumento somado ao da sua gravidez para que pudéssemos avançar na guerra, mas meu avô não permitiu. 

\- Calma, o general? Pobre Isabella! Eles eram tão apaixonados. Vai ser de uma dor tremenda. E isso pode trazer alguns problemas para nós pelo simbolismo e…

\- Nesse ponto que gostaria de chegar. Isabella passará uns dias em nossa corte. Gostaria que a acompanhasse. Sei que não possui intimidade alguma com ela, mas seria importante criarem uma relação. Não daremos a notícia agora. Nem podemos, ainda mais com uma criança recém nascida… Talvez seja até bom que a acompanhe, já que teremos o nosso em breve. 

\- Creio que não tenho muito jeito para essas coisas, Yuri. Já imaginou-me agarrada a uma criança? Carregando-a de um lado para o outro, cantarolando aquelas cantigas de ninar? Lidando com baba e choro! Não se parece nada comigo!

\- Não mesmo. Mas tenho certeza que será uma mãe incrível, pois se dedica com afinco a tudo o que faz. É o que nos aguarda. Prometo ajudá-la como puder. Sou grato pelo o que faz por nosso povo e por mim.

\- Não vá ficar sentimental demais. Vamos, tenho que encontrar Sala. 

Os dois caminharam apreciando os ares do castelo naquela manhã. O príncipe percebeu-se nervoso quando notou o caminho que Mila estava tomando. Era óbvio que a dama de companhia estava na área de treinamento. Otabek provavelmente também estaria lá, tentando aliviar os problemas que a própria cabeça havia criado. 

A área de treinamento estava mais cheia do que de costume. Muitos subordinados haviam parado ali para observar. Sala e Otabek estavam ensopados pelo suor, com as espadas em punho. Pareciam já estar ali por algum tempo. O cavaleiro agitou a espada que fora prontamente defendida por Sala, que tentou contra-atacar, mas não conseguiu devido a agilidade do outro. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. 

\- Até que você dá para o gasto. 

Ela disse, tentando atingir o cavaleiro na altura do pescoço, que desviou.

\- E você é bastante subestimada. 

Otabek a empurrou com a espada e fez uma nova investida, divertindo-se. Alguns gritinhos eram dados durante os movimentos pela plateia que assistia. Yuri adorava vê-lo lutar, ainda mais tão entregue. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e corou. Era de fato seu.  Sentiu vontade de descer, interromper aquela luta e beijá-lo. Correu rapidamente até um ponto onde veria melhor a luta. Queria tanto resolver logo aquele mal entendido….

O cavaleiro, então, o viu, distraindo-se. E nesse momento, Sala o derrubou.

\- Olhos na luta, sir Otabek. Posso considerar-me a campeã do reino agora? 

Ela estendeu a mão para levantá-lo. 

\- Apenas se fosse uma luta oficial, mas não deixam mulheres competirem, infelizmente. Daria muito trabalho para nossos adversários nos torneios. 

\- Um dia ainda disfarço-me e participo. Gostaria muito de ver o rosto dos outros cavaleiros quando perceberem que perderam para uma mulher. Não vai pedir por uma revanche? Vamos, sir Otabek… Fora o único capaz de desafiar-me até agora…  

\- Tenho algumas pendências. Foi um prazer imenso, senhorita. 

Otabek agarrou-lhe a mão e a beijou. Aquele ato fez o estômago de Yuri revirar-se.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A esposa de Jean adentrou o castelo, com o bebê em seu colo. Os baús contendo as roupas e itens pessoais eram carregados por alguns lacaios do palácio, um tanto mais atrás. Realizou uma reverência assim que percebeu a aproximação da futura rainha, de maneira graciosa. 

\- Isabella, que imenso prazer saber que ficará conosco pelas próximas semanas! Sempre quis-lhe conhecer melhor! 

\- Estou muito grata pelo convite, Sua Alteza. Foi muito gentil. 

\- Solicitei um quarto próximo ao meu e de minha dama de companhia. Creio que apreciará muito sua estadia por aqui. Podemos dar um passeio pelos jardins e…

\- Sinto muito, Alteza, mas posso ser sincera?

\- Pode chamar-me de Mila, se assim desejar. Quero que sejamos amigas. E a sinceridade faz parte disso.

\- Sei que posso parecer boba, interioriana. Que a minha família não tem muitas posses, uma mera plebéia, mas sei que há algo de errado aqui. Isso não me torna menos perspicaz.  

\- Que bobagem! O príncipe soube dos últimos atos do general em campo de batalha e achamos que seria uma boa maneira de além de nos aproximarmos, de agradecer. Deve ser solitário…

\- Pode ser, mas cuido-me muito bem sozinha. De mim e de minha filha. Já estava preparada para o dia que essa guerra tiraria Jean de mim. Diga-me, com sinceridade, de uma mãe para outra. De uma mulher que tem medo que o filho permaneça sem pai para outra. Jean está morto, não está? Não espere que eu desabe na sua frente, pois não o farei. Assim como ele defendia esse reino, eu também o faço. O mínimo que exijo-lhes é a verdade. Do meu luto, cuido eu mesma. Mas gostaria ao menos de ter direito a ele.

Mila engoliu seco. A Isabella que já tinha visto outras vezes, tão manhosa, tão graciosa jamais aparentaria ter uma língua tão desafiadora. Ela era calculista. Havia alguma frieza em seu olhar. A visitante beijou a testa do bebê, que dormia profundamente em seu colo. A princesa distraiu-se com o ato. Não conseguiria não entregar o que sabia, ainda mais diante da maneira como ela fizera o pedido. Isabella e Jean eram, de certo modo, como ela e Yuri. Estavam presos à guerra e tinham algo maior que os dois para proteger. Seu amor e sua filha. E ela sabia mais do que ninguém que internamente precisava dos dois como aliados. Decidiu falar.

\- Isabella, queria ter notícias maravilhosas sobre Jean, mas…

\- Ele está morto, não está? Soube assim que recebi o mensageiro. 

\- Nós não sabemos onde ele está. Eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu e Yuri estamos empenhados em trazê-lo de volta, mas creio que sabe tanto quanto nós como as coisas são aqui. Tanto eu quanto Yuri gostaríamos imensamente de resgatá-lo ou realizar uma busca por ele. Mas…

As lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos da plebéia eram visíveis, mas suas feições estavam endurecidas e longe de demonstrarem qualquer sensibilidade.

\- Não precisa continuar, Alteza. Sinto-me grata de ter a resposta. Sei que gostaria de dar um passeio, mas preciso de um tempo a sós para lidar com a notícia.

\- Sem problemas. Isabella, só por favor, não diga que lhe contei. Eu e Yuri precisamos do seu suporte. Podemos garantir boa educação a sua filha e estamos fazendo o máximo para trazer seu marido de volta.

\- Não esperava que me oferecessem menos do que isso. Não se preocupe. Entendo perfeitamente as implicações disso, mas o palácio foi ingênuo em crer que meu convite não ocasionaria um borburinho. Até porque isso é bem incomum. Creio que foi uma estratégia ruim e ...

Mila não terminou de ouvir o que ela falava e a outra percebeu. O bebê despertou e começou a babulciar e babar, ainda sonolento. A futura rainha admirava o quanto a menina parecia frágil. Da ponta do nariz rosado até os dedos gordinhos das mãos. Temeu por si mesma. Sabia que a gravidez era um pretexto que a aproximava de seu verdadeiro objetivo, mas não conseguiria lidar com aquilo. 

\- Ela é linda, não é? Pode pegá-la, se assim desejar. 

\- Não, eu… Não posso, minhas mãos sequer estão limpas. Deixe para outra oportunidade. 

Na verdade, Mila tinha medo. Encarar aquela menina de cabelos negros era como se suas próprias mentiras a sufocassem. E mais, sabia que por mal ou por bem, teria que gerar uma criança. Um perfeito Plisetsky. 

Isabella respeitou e ambas seguiram em silêncio até os aposentos. Mila sentiu-se aliviada quando tudo acabou. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Não parece nada bem, Mila. 

Sala entrou nos aposentos da futura rainha, suada e já abrindo os laços do próprio espartilho. A outra encontrava-se sentada, com as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos e cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. 

\- Eu não sei porque fui seguir seu conselho. Céus, Sala. Acabei de cruzar com Isabella e aquela coisinha abominável. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi que para ser rainha valia tudo? Agora carrego uma mentira e pior, a responsabilidade de gerar uma criatura como aquela. 

\- Foi tão ruim assim? 

\- Ela era simplesmente encantadora, Sala. Linda. E inspirava tanta paz. E olhe para mim. Posso ter classe, ter estudado canto, desenho, literatura e o que mais for. Mas acho que nunca estarei pronta para isso. Para cuidar de algo tão frágil. Meus vestidos sequer servem para aguentar uma criança babona e imprevisível. E eu tenho tanto medo, Sala, de criar um filho sem suporte. Com a morte de Yuri, eu não sei se seria capaz de lidar com tudo sozinha. Não tive sequer coragem de segurá-la. 

\- Mila, acalme-se. Mais do que ninguém sabe que, independente de qualquer coisa tem a mim. E seu filho também terá. E se não souber lidar com uma criança, aprenderemos juntas. É para isso que vim para cá. Para auxiliar-te com cada um dos teus passos. E se realmente não estiver grávida, basta que inventemos um aborto espontâneo. Ninguém sequer precisa saber. Essa mentira, se realmente é assim, foi necessária. 

\- Isabella disse-me que a filha era a coisa mais preciosa que tinha. A coisa mais preciosa que tenho é a tornozeleira que carrego, igual a sua. E nem é por causa do valor que ela possui. Sabe muito bem disso. 

A dama de companhia sorriu, adorava quando Mila fazia aquele tipo de declaração singela. Aproximou-se, tentando criar algum contato, quando as duas ouviram as batidas na porta. 

\- Sua Alteza. - Otabek realizou uma reverência. - Apenas vim informar que troquei de lugar com o homem que assumiria a sua guarda agora e estarei a sua disposição hoje. 

\- Ah, Otabek, mas, não é necessário. Sala está aqui. Prefiro que faça a guarda de Yuri. 

Mila percebeu o nervosismo do guarda. Percebeu também como ele não tirava os olhos de sua barriga coberta pelo tecido solto do vestido estrategicamente pensado. 

\- É por isso que tem evitado ele, não é? Sala, pode usar o meu quarto de banho. Preciso tomar um ar e Otabek me acompanhará.

O cavaleiro realizou uma reverência e Mila retirou-se dos aposentos. Os dois caminharam até o pátio principal, onde Mila sentou-se na escadaria e fez sinal para que o homem a acompanhasse.

\- Acho que não tem ideia dos problemas que me causou quando esteve fora, não é ? 

O cavaleiro sequer respondeu. 

\- Yuri passou dias comendo o que eu lhe empurrava, sem tomar banho, deitado no chão de seus aposentos. Pouco depois que sua possível morte fora anunciada o encontrei destruído, nas margens do Tvertsa.  O vi chorar, clamar, sofrer dia e noite sem sequer ter certeza que realmente havia morrido. Não duvide dos sentimentos dele, pois jamais vi alguém amar assim. Quando ele está com você, faz pose, tenta parecer forte. E ele é, mas faz de um tudo para que fique impressionado. Deus sabe o quanto eu tive que lutar para trazê-lo de volta. 

\- Sabe a pior parte, Alteza? É que sequer consigo sentir raiva sua. Sinto inveja por poder tê-lo, por poder demonstrar que ele é seu sem esconder, apesar de não fazê-lo. Era para que fossem um do outro, assim as leis do nosso reino exigem e é o melhor para ele. Não duvido que ele a ame, ou não teria deitado-se contigo. Esse filho é a prova disso é o argumento contra tudo o que disse-me. 

\- Você realmente crê que ele deitou-se comigo? Vocês têm um problema de comunicação seríssimo. Por um acaso tem conhecimento de como nós dois nos conhecemos ou da nossa noite de núpcias?

\- Prefiro não conhecer as intimidades que praticam. Peço-lhe permissão para me retirar.

\- Pois não está dada. Yuri rejeitou-me mais vezes do que qualquer dama gostaria. Foi quase ofensivo. E creio que foi por já estar apaixonado por você. Tem razão quando diz que ele não se deitaria comigo se não me amasse, porque ele nunca o fez. Na nossa noite de núpcias, ele preferiu cortar a própria perna. Olha, Otabek, eu não sei porque duvida tanto dos sentimentos dele, se é falta de confiança, se é por causa da hierarquia. Mas ele lhe vê como igual. E toma muitas das decisões dele baseadas em você e…

\- Então como esse filho foi gerado? Explica-me. Pois nada que Yuri tentou fez sentido. 

\- Para ser sincera, Otabek, eu nem sei se realmente estou grávida. 

Foi quando os dois ouviram a voz do futuro rei.

\- Você nem o que?


	12. A Lealdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Iniciais
> 
>  
> 
> Oi gente, 
> 
>  
> 
> Prometo tentar melhorar com prazos. Tive um pequeno bloqueio. Agora começam a se desenvolver certas coisas na história que eu tenho que ter mais cautela. Obrigada por lerem, desculpem-me por não fazer o que prometi a vocês.
> 
>  
> 
> Até a próxima!

A futura rainha engoliu seco. O desespero em seu rosto era extremamente visível. Levantou-se e encarou Yuri com a coragem que tinha, esperando pela reação impulsiva que sabia que o outro teria.

\- Pelo visto temos muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas! Conte mais a ele sobre a sua suposta falsa gravidez, Mila. Fiquei remotamente interessado. 

O cavaleiro estava paralisado. Começou a crer que relacionamento dos dois estava muito aquém de sua compreensão. Remoeu suas inseguranças. Talvez fugir de Yuri não fosse a melhor das opções, mas aquela discussão estava longe de ser algo que gostaria de presenciar. Levantou-se e realizou uma reverência.

\- Altezas… Se me permitem, gostaria de me retirar. 

Yuri acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem olhá-lo, ferido pela formalidade. Odiava aquilo. Mas odiava mais ainda impor que Otabek estivesse em sua presença contra sua vontade. Observou o outro se afastar, sendo retirado do transe por Mila.

\- Olha, Yuri, é que… Eu…

\- Por diversas vezes a considerei uma das mulheres mais inteligentes que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Tolo, eu. Se fosse mesmo, jamais cometeria um erro tão irresponsável!

\- Eu precisei, Yuri! Tem ideia do que é comandar um reino sem exatamente poder fazê-lo? Eu precisei que algo o motivasse! Ou então estaria até alguns dias atrás deitado no chão dos seus aposentos, com a barba por fazer, se lamuriando por não ter mais Otabek. E minhas regras estão realmente com algum atraso! 

\- Mas não estavam quando fez-me o anúncio. Nem Yuuri sabe se o que fez conosco daria certo. Um bebê ergueria o reinado e nos deixaria fortes como nunca. Isso, aproxima-se muito de nossa ruína.

Yuri deslizou os dedos pela frente do cabelo, tentando encontrar uma solução que parecia não existir. Talvez eles dois devessem retomar o procedimento com Yuuri, até em segredo. Se Victor suspeitasse… O conselheiro estava fazendo o que podia para sustentar a hipótese na população. A notícia de uma criança trouxe força ao reinado Plisetsky, estabilizando as revoltas e tornando Yuri e Mila símbolos de prosperidade para Torzhok, que via no próximo reinado a cura para seus males. Se fossem a público anunciar o contrário, o povo perderia a confiabilidade em Yuri, o que causaria problemas nos campos de batalha, gerando traições, abandono e auxiliando Novgorod a ganhar a guerra e dizimar tudo o que conhecia. Uma mentirinha boba que colocaria tudo a perder. 

\- Temos que esperar, Yuri. Ainda há chance. E se não for a verdade, pensaremos em algo. Nós sempre fazemos isso.

\- Nós sempre fizemos isso porque desde o início. Jogamos limpo um com o outro. Confiei meus segredos, minhas estratégias e meus temores. E em troca, recebi apenas embustices! Alguma vez sequer foi verdadeira comigo? O meu maior problema é confiar demais. Isso aqui não é um dos seus joguetes, Mila.

\- Tenho plena ciência disso. E é claro que fui verdadeira com você! Pode discordar e achar que a minha decisão foi ruim, contudo, foi necessária. Há de admitir. O fiz por Torzhok. Assim como também o faz.

\- E a sua doce ilusão ou síndrome de salvadora pode acabar com tudo. Se não conseguir segurar a criança, será considerada uma mulher fraca, uma escolha ruim. Todas as minhas decisões serão colocadas em cheque, assim como a confiabilidade do meu governo futuro. Eles nos adoram, mas o reino está em um momento instável e qualquer deslize… Tudo o que eu tenho trabalhado para a minha gente será um completo desperdício!

\- Síndrome de salvadora? E o seu impulso de ir para essa guerra não é exatamente isso? Todos nós sabemos que ainda não está preparado para isso e que é a única esperança para a sua gente. E julga-me por tomar a decisão que tomei. Está sendo hipócrita. 

\- O exército crê e luta por mim. Quando estiverem sob as minhas ordens… Pode considerar a hipocrisia que for. Sabe que estou certo. Agora arrependo-me de achar que seria a melhor rainha. Era por isso que tanto lutou? Parabéns. O conseguiu e é apenas o que terá agora em diante, pois a lealdade que lhe pedi para Torzhok, ficou atrás do seu ego. 

O príncipe deu as costas, mas Mila segurou seu pulso. 

\- Yuri, por favor, ponha-se em meu lugar. Precisa entender.

O herdeiro soltou-se, e com o olhar duro sobre ela respondeu.

\- Me magoou muito. É um castelo bem grande, espero que não nos cruzemos. E procure Yuuri, pois retomaremos o procedimento.

Mila caiu sobre seus próprios joelhos, em choro. Arfando por seu erro, sentindo-se sufocada por toda pressão que havia ao seu redor e enjoada por toda aquela conversa desprezível. Se havia alguém egocêntrico e egoísta era Yuri. 

O enjoo acabou tomando forma e ela torceu mentalmente para que ninguém a houvesse visto naquele estado deplorável. Passou a mão pela boca, ainda sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, quando algo quente pousou em suas costas.

\- Vamos, não lhe fará bem ficar aqui assim. 

Isabella ajudou-a a levantar e a levou consigo.

\----------------------------------------------------------

As horas passaram-se lentas na madrugada. Yuri sequer conseguira fechar os olhos. A cada dia pareciam surgir mais problemas e ele ainda sequer era rei. Levantou-se, foi até a jarra de água que estava em um dos cantos e serviu-se. 

Foi quando ouviu as batidas em sua porta, que compassaram com as de seu coração. Aquilo, de nenhum modo, era comum. Pegou a espada guardada e aproximou-se da porta.

\- Quem é? 

\- Posso falar-lhe, Yuri?

Aquela voz… Soltou a espada e destrancou a porta sem sequer hesitar. 

\- Sempre que desejar. E tem as chaves de meus aposentos. Bastava que entrasse. 

\- É que nas circunstâncias atuais, eu… 

Otabek encarou o chão de madeira, tímido. Estava explodindo de curiosidade. Mas sua inexpressividade jamais o entregaria. 

\- Sente-se, por favor. E eu trarei-lhe alguma bebida e pão que tenho guardado. 

O cavaleiro retirou o elmo e o cinto onde prendia sua espada, obedecendo prontamente e Yuri trouxe-lhe a bandeja, mas nenhum dos dois tinha fome. A boca do futuro rei parecia seca devido ao nervosismo. Tentava desvendar Otabek sem conseguir. O silêncio que existia na saleta era irritante. 

\- Não quero que ache-me desrespeitoso ou…

\- Diga-me de uma vez, por favor.

\- Você e a condessa… Vocês nunca dormiram juntos? 

\- Não… Nós não… Não! Otabek, olhe para mim. Eu o amo tanto. Mesmo com as pressões… Jamais o faria. Porque a única pessoa com quem deitaria-me seria você. A única pessoa quem beijaria seria você. E é com quem eu quero lutar, conversar, dançar, caminhar… Compartilhar meus problemas e felicidades. 

\- Explica-me como crê que ela pode estar grávida, Yuri. Eu deixei Torzhok sabendo que casaria-se e que isso poderia ocorrer. Sabia que poderia envolver-se com ela. E fui tolo de acreditar que nada ocorreria...

\- Não, Otabek, pare! Eu tenho uma explicação plausível. Dê-me uma chance de tentar, por favor.

Otabek ergueu a cabeça e encarou Yuri, que corou e desviou o olhar, colocando uma de suas mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha. 

\- Victor fez muito bem trazendo Yuuri para cá. Ele é muito viajado e, quando cheguei para ele com a questão da gravidez, sugeriu um procedimento bastante constrangedor, mas que não exigia contato entre as partes. Ele nos disse que aprendeu enquanto estava em uma caravana no oriente, onde usavam algo similar para procriar os camelos. Pode parecer loucura, mas ele é um estudioso. Até meu avô, quem tudo julga como heresia, caiu nas graças dele. 

Aquela resposta não fora o suficiente para amenizar o nervosismo e a ansiedade de Otabek. A história era um tanto louca, mas realmente não havia motivos para duvidasse do amor de Yuri, além das próprias inseguranças. O príncipe aproximou-se, tentando olhar fundo em seus olhos, tocando o braço da poltrona hesitante, para não afastar o cavalheiro.

\- E por mais que não acredite em mim agora, preciso tê-lo ao meu lado. Preciso de sua força, de suas ideias e ideais. Estamos juntos e lutaremos juntos. Darei-lhe o tempo que for necessário para compreender. Não espero também que o faça logo… Mas…

Foi quando o olhar de Otabek cruzou com o seu. O castanho escuro espelhou-se nos seus olhos verde esmeralda, misturando-se a eles. A distância reduziu-se sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse controle sobre isso. Os lábios devoraram-se famintos, e o poderoso Yuri Plisetsky reduziu-se a um gatinho manhoso, retido nos braços de Otabek, sentado sobre suas coxas. 

\- Me perdoa por não ter contado tudo. Foi tolice. Mas precisa ter um pouco mais de fé em mim! 

\- E você precisa parar de tentar carregar seus problemas sozinho. Diz que estamos juntos, mas na primeira oportunidade, torna-me refém do que oculta. Naquele dia, em que nos entregamos um ao outro, fez questão de despir-me de minha armadura e de sua coroa, para que isso não mais nos tornasse diferentes, mas quando faz isso, apenas ressalta essa barreira que existe entre nós.

\- Nós dois servimos aos mesmos princípios e ao mesmo reino. O restante é mera formalidade e, quando estamos juntos, é o que menos importa. Prometo que não o farei mais. Mas deve parar de diminuir-se quando sabe que não é assim que o vejo. 

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, as mãos do futuro rei apoiaram-se ao redor do pescoço do cavaleiro, que levantou-se e ergueu o outro contra seu quadril, agarrando-lhe as coxas e as nádegas com firmeza, suspendendo-o. O príncipe sorriu contra a boca do outro, acariciando seus cabelos.

Otabek atirou Yuri sobre a cama e hesitou. Aquele era território proibido, não era? Sempre quis saber como era estar naqueles lençóis, sentir a colcha aveludada rubra e os travesseiros fofos. O herdeiro o olhava, divertido. Não fazia ideia do que passava pela cabeça do outro. O cavalheiro removeu a própria túnica, a cota de malha e a camisa de manga que usava, exibindo o abdômen, que Yuri fez questão de apreciar. Deslizou a língua por cada linha bem definida, depositando pequenos beijos onde a calça encontrava com a pele morena de Otabek.

O futuro rei puxou o campeão do reino para mais perto, logo invertendo a posição e subindo sobre seus quadris, beijando seu pescoço e movendo-se de maneira provocativa, sussurrando em seu ouvido, logo em seguida:

\- Serviu-me uma vida inteira. E se hoje eu estiver ao seu dispor? Deixe-me cuidar de você. Fazer o que quiser que eu faça.

\- Sabe que seria incapaz de recusar um pedido seu. Ainda mais quando o faz dessa maneira.

\- Então faça-me teu como desejar. Mande e desmande. Pois atenderei qualquer coisa que me clame. 

O nobre beijou o plebeu, descendo rapidamente até o cós da calça, que retirou junto com o restante das peças que ainda vestiam o outro, e o admirou. Era o homem mais bonito que qualquer um poderia ver. Beijou-lhe do calcanhar às coxas, mordendo de leve, apreciando cada um dos gemidos do cavalheiro. Admirou o tamanho do pênis e corou ao lembrar-se da última vez que estiveram juntos. Chupou-o com vontade, sentindo seus cabelos serem agarrados com firmeza e percebendo o cavaleiro ficando cada vez mais ofegante.

\- Yuri, isso está tão bom. Não creio que aguentarei por muito mais tempo. Pare, por favor.

O príncipe de pronto atendeu, beijando a lateral do quadril.

\- E o que deseja que eu faça.

\- Deixe-me despi-lo. Chega a ser injusto que eu esteja dessa maneira sem sequer poder vislumbra-lo.

O futuro rei colocou-se entre as pernas de Otabek que abriu cada um dos botões de sua roupa ansioso, deixando-o apenas com as ceroulas que evidenciaram sua rigidez coberta pelo tecido úmido. 

\- Vire-se. 

O cavalheiro beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo pela pele, enquanto abria os botões da roupa de baixo, mordendo-lhe a nádega carnuda, e deixando marcas na parte de trás das coxas, até que a peça fosse completamente retirada. 

Yuri virou-se abraçando o pescoço do outro e beijando-o, fazendo com que suas ereções se encontrassem, e os dois arfassem. 

O campeão virou o outro e atirou-o de costas na cama, apoiando seu corpo sobre o dele e lambendo sua orelha, massageando o mamilo com uma das mãos e utilizando a outra para começar a preparar seu príncipe para recebê-lo.

\- Me agrada muito ouvi-lo gemer dessa maneira, Yuri.

\- Pois me ouvirá melhor quando colocar-se dentro de mim. Por favor, Beka. Não faz ideia do quanto anseio por isso. 

O cavalheiro ergueu-se e admirou a vista. Os cabelos loiros bagunçados, as bochechas rosadas, as marcas vermelhas visíveis pelo corpo. Yuri era bonito demais para ser de verdade. 

\- Ponha-se de quatro. Quero ver-te melhor. 

Abriu as nádegas e quase enlouqueceu ao perceber o quanto queria entrar ali. Sorveu, beijou e lambeu aquela região, agradecendo por cada reação do príncipe, afundando seu rosto ali, esporadicamente dedicando-se ao escroto e simultaneamente usando seus dedos para ganhar espaço. Por fim, quando sentiu que seria mais fácil colocar-se, o fez.

Segurou com firmeza os quadris do herdeiro, ainda acostumando-se com a sensação de estar dentro dele, deixando a marca dos dedos na pele alva. Assim que começou a mexer-se, o outro deitou o tronco sobre a cama, deixando o traseiro cheio ainda mais arrebitado. Otabek bateu ali e logo depois começou a masturbá-lo, fazendo com que os gemidos gradualmente se tornassem gritos pela entrega de Yuri ao ato.

Aproveitou-se o quanto pode, colocando-se tão forte quanto poderia, apreciando a visão e arrepiando-se todas as vezes que o príncipe rebolava em seu membro, tornando a penetração ainda mais deliciosa. 

Diminuiu o ritmo ao sentir falta do carinho e dos lábios de Yuri, erguendo-o, agarrando-o pela barriga e maxilar e beijando-o carinhosamente. E a intensidade dos movimentos dos dois ampliou-se em conjunto com a do beijo. Colaram lateralmente as testas e depois de muitos sussurros de “eu te amo”, os dois chegaram ao seu ápice, deitando-se nus sobre a cama. 

E quando Yuri encarou os olhos de Otabek, lembrou-se que era a primeira vez que dividiria sua cama com alguém e compreendeu o porquê de nunca ter se permitido isso: apenas Otabek se encaixaria tão bem ao seu lado.

Aquela cama nunca fora tão confortável. Nos braços, beijos e abraços um do outro, encontraram-se em sua plenitude.

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

\- Posso oferecer-lhe uma xícara de chá, Alteza?

\- Não é necessário, Isabella, mas agradeço.

Mila ainda questionava-se como havia parado ali. Queria distância da esposa do general Leroy e do monstrinho encantador que ela chamava de filha. Mas lá estava ela, sentada sobre a cama da outra, ainda encoberta pela capa, ouvindo o choro irritante da criança que Isabella agora carregava no colo.

\- Como chegou até mim, lá fora?

Isabella balançava a menina delicadamente, fazendo a esposa do futuro rei se questionar se seria capaz de fazer aquilo. 

\- Estava procurando por Yuri quando a encontrei. Ele me pareceu bastante irritado. Sei que estão casados há pouco tempo, mas brigas para qualquer casal são comuns. Vocês parecem bastante apaixonados, e é uma mulher forte. Logo, logo, contornará isso. Mas não deve prender-se a esse tipo de coisa, considerando que está grávida. Esse tipo de estresse não fará bem à criança. 

Mila achou graça de como Isabella estava convencida de que ela e Yuri eram realmente um casal. Ela era inteligente e bastante observadora e se haviam passado por ela, provavelmente toda Torzhok possuía uma visão similar, o que era bastante positivo. 

\- Yuri é um pouco… Difícil. Além de teimoso e impulsivo. Mas creio que ficará tudo bem.

\- Com a criança, sempre há de ficar. Ainda mais se o herdeiro for um homem. Caso isso ocorra, o reino inteiro se renderá a você. Creio que nada faria o rei mais feliz. Tem certeza que não quer o chá? Amenizava os meus enjoos no início da gravidez. 

\- Está tudo bem, obrigada. E desculpe-me por ter presenciado-me em uma situação tão deplorável, eu… Não sou assim. 

\- Às vezes, é bom ver que a realeza também é humana. 

Isabella beijou a testa da criança que dormiu em seus braços e a colocou de volta na cesta acolchoada onde dormia. Mila agradeceu mentalmente por não mais ter que ouvir aquele choro.

\- Deixarei-as em paz, ainda mais agora que essa coisinha dormiu. Obrigada pela conversa. 

\- Eu que agradeço. Mas antes de ir… 

\- Diga. 

\- Não sou de fazer fuxicos, mas ouvi algo que muito me preocupou. A sua dama de companhia é uma moça muito bonita, e, apesar de não ser um exemplo de elegância, tem levantado a atenção de algumas pessoas nesse castelo…

\- Como assim?

\- O rei. Irá convidá-la para uma refeição a portas trancadas. Creio que existam alguns outros jovens que lhe façam a corte. Isso pode deixá-la em uma situação complicada. Seria plausível que ela soubesse...

O sangue de Mila ferveu. Seu estômago embrulhou. Sala nunca sequer havia virado seus olhos para nenhum homem que não fosse seu amado irmão. E a futura rainha conhecia perfeitamente os motivos. 

\- E como soube disso? 

\- Ouvi uma conversa acidentalmente entre Victor e Yuuri. Não me agradou muito o tom. Victor pareceu-me muito satisfeito com isso e Yuuri falou algo sobre suspender a combinação de ervas que estava dando ao rei, para auxiliá-lo. 

\- Falarei com Sala para que fique atenta e afaste-se. Ela é a pessoa que tenho mais próxima e farei de tudo para protegê-la. Agradeço pelo aviso. 

Isabella assentiu e realizou uma reverência.

\- Tome aqui um pouco das folhas daquele chá e evite problemas. Essa criança, independente do gênero, é muito importante para os rumos de Torzhok. Sabe disso mais do que ninguém.

Mila deixou os aposentos encarando a criança no cesto e acariciando o próprio ventre, ainda nervosa com a ideia de ser mãe.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A corte reunia-se na última refeição do dia e Yuri aguardava ansiosamente para que terminasse. Estar tão próximo à Mila o deixava desconfortável e seu avô parecia cortar suas ideias a todo custo. Sentiu que havia algo de estranho com Isabella e que Sala não havia aparecido e sequer dera motivos para isso. O cheiro delicioso da carne gordurosa queimada era quase insuportável perante a falta de paciência do princípe. Havia combinado de encontrar-se com Otabek nos jardins tão logo aquilo se findasse e o jantar parecia não terminar nunca. 

Yuri não podia sequer mirá-lo, pois estava logo atrás de si. 

Foi quando o mensageiro entrou no salão de jantar, carregando uma caixinha rubra aveludada com um laçarote sofisticado. Realizou uma reverência e colocou-se ao lado do rei.

\- Vossa Majestade, perdoe-me a interrupção, mas creio que deve ver isso. Chegou mais cedo, através de um corvo e nós não conseguimos decifrar. Alerto-lhe que pode ser um pouco chocante e...

O rei tomou a caixa da mão do mensageiro. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com um dedo já em estado inicial de putrefação, bastante inchado, contendo uma aliança dourada e reluzente ao seu redor. Fechou a caixa tão rapidamente quanto pôde. 

\- E apresenta-me isso durante uma refeição? Estamos em guerra, mas isso… Parece mais uma pegadinha de crianças do que… Um…

Seus olhos pousaram sobre as mãos de Isabella e compreendeu logo do que se tratava. Era um aviso. Manteve a máscara Plisetsky e passou a caixa para as mãos de Victor. 

E Yuri sem sequer ver o conteúdo, compreendeu. Era o sinal aguardavam desde que Otabek fora dado como morto. Novgorod estava com o general. Ou com, pelo menos, a maior parte dele.


End file.
